


MARVEL Avengers oneshots (HIATUS)

by Yavanna80



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 77,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yavanna80/pseuds/Yavanna80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots and imagines with the Avengers + Bucky and Loki I published on Wattpad.</p><p>There are two types of oneshots here:</p><p>1. My early CUSTOM oneshots with names. </p><p>But I stopped accepting custom requests so you'll find...</p><p>2. READER INSERT oneshots.</p><p>I put all of them in one book as to not have many small books spread across the site. </p><p>Warnings: Some swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not a short stick (Tony x Sabrina)

Sabrina's POV

It was 2:30AM and I was starting to worry. Tony went partying without me and he still didn't come back. Lately, he was not his usual self. He was beyond stressed and grumpy, even to me. And it hurt because we've been together for almost two years. I don't know why he's been like this lately but I was beginning to get tired of it.  
I ran a hand through my brown curls, frustrated at his behaviour. Suddenly, I heard a loud crash coming from the lab. I jumped of the bed, grabbing one of Tony's shirts and a baseball bat as a defensive weapon and crept out of the room. I was really scared and gripped the bat tighter. I may be short but I have a really strong punch! Slowly, I made my way towards the lab and silently opened it and the sight made me worried sick.

There he was. Tony, beyond drunk, stumbling and trying to lean on a counter making fall everything that was on it with a loud crash. He was talking alone, mumbling incoherent things and giggling madly. With a sigh of relief, I let the bat fall to the floor and walk towards him, concern etched on my face.

"Tony! What happened to you? Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" I said.

It seems like he didn't notice me so I lightly touched his shoulders. Suddenly, out of the blue, Tony's expression morphed into one of pure rage. He slapped my hands, grabbed my shoulders and slammed me into a wall. Air left my lungs. Shocked, I watch as he grabbed my neck with one hand while yelling at me:

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You're not my mother, do you understand, you short stick? I'm sick of you! You're disgusting!" And then, he hit me square in the face.

I lay there, holding my jaw and sobbing hard while Tony stumbled into the garage and fell inside on of his cars, falling asleep in seconds.

I couldn't stop crying. Why?? Tony wasn't like this! He would've never hit me or hurt me. Not intentionally. What the hell did happen to him? I continued crying for a while until I rose up and sprinted to our room. Angrily, I took out his shirt. I didn't want it to touch me. I grabbed a suitcase and began packing most of the things. Tears stained my vision as I closed the suitcase and got dressed. As I searched for my phone, I addressed JARVIS, Tony's A.I.

"JARVIS, did you record what happened in the lab?" I asked, voice thick with tears.  
"Unfortunately, yes, miss Sabrina. I am so sorry you had to suffer his unforgivable behaviour. I apologise on his behalf." Said JARVIS, always the gentleman.  
"No need, my friend. When he wakes up, would you mind showing him what happened? I'd be surprised if he'd remember something being how drunk he was. I want you to show him what he did to me. He'll try to look for me. But, please, JARVIS, don't tell him where I am. I don't want to see him again." I told JARVIS while leaving a note for Tony.  
"I... Understand, miss Sabrina. I am sad to see you leave. You are a great person." JARVIS said.  
"You're too sweet for this world, JARVIS. Good bye." I said, tears falling down my face.  
"Goodbye, miss Sabrina."

I dialed Maria's number and explained her the situation. She said to come to her place straight away. She didn't mind the time. With that, I exited the building in silence.

 

The next day

Tony's POV

I woke up with a start. What the hell am I doing in the Ferrari? How did I end up here? Uuurgh. Too much light. Ah! Sunglasses! I rose up from the car, my body joints cracking all at once. Aaargh! Mental note, never sleep in the car again.

I entered the lab and watched, horrified, the scene. Everything was thrashed! Papers thrown, beakers broken, glass littering the floor... What the hell happened last night? Worried, I ran towards the bedroom, thinking something happened to Sabrina. I entered quietly, thinking she was asleep. But she wasn't there. Odd. She normally sleeps until late.  
Then I notice a piece of paper on the table with Sabrina's handwriting . It said:

Tony,  
What you did last night was out of limits. I don't know if I will be able to forgive you. I'm leaving because I couldn't be with someone who did that to me. Or neglecting me. Don't try to find me. I need time to process everything. If you have any questions, ask JARVIS. He has the answers.

Goodbye,

Sabrina

 

WHAT???? She left? What... What happened last night that made my sweet cheeks leave me?

"JARVIS! What happened last night? Why she left me? Did I hurt her? Tell me!!" I asked the A.I. desperately.

"Good morning, Sir. Miss Sabrina left at 3am after you and her had an altercation."

"An altercation? With her? JARVIS, she said you had the answers. Show me right now!"

JARVIS then projected a security tape, revealing what really happened last night down in the lab. I watched, horrified, as I saw myself hitting and insulting Sabrina before I passed out in the Ferrari.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" I yelled as I saw my Sabrina crying loudly and running from the lab.

No no no no no no no no! I couldn't do that to her. Not to my little curly goddess! Why did I drink that much? I remember I was stressed out trying to fix some malfunctioning suits and... Shit! I neglected her, forgot about her and, now, hit her! Now I was like my bloody father!! I cried angrily.

I tried to find her. I dialed her number. It went to voicemail.

"Sabrina, babe, I'm so sorry! That wasn't me! I don't know what happened but I'm so sorry! Please, come back! Don't leave me! I love you!" I said desperately.

I called several times. All of them went to voicemail. I began texting her non stop. When I didn't receive any answer, I snapped.

"JARVIS, locate her right away!"

"I am sorry Sir, but miss Sabrina asked specifically not to be found." JARVIS said politely.

"I don't give a damn! Locate her or I'll reprogram you!" I spat.

"I have taken precautions against these measures. I am sorry, Sir. I am doing what it is best for miss Sabrina."

"Fine! I'll search for her myself!" And with that, I stormed out of the room.

 

Two weeks later

Sabrina's POV

It's been two weeks since I left Avengers Tower and it's been like hell. I stayed at Maria's place and became a hermit. I avoided social media like the plague and my phone wouldn't stop buzzing with texts and calls from the rest of the team, worried about me and Tony.

I was watching some documentary when someone knocked at the door. Maria was working so I went to look through the peephole, just in case. To my surprise, I saw Steve and Natasha! I opened the door a crack not wanting them to see my state, surprised to see them.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" I asked them nervously.

"We're worried about Tony." Began Natasha.

"Yes. He's locked up in his room and it's been two weeks. He doesn't eat or sleep. He only stares at the ceiling and mumble incoherent things. The only thing we understand is your name." Said Steve, worry written all over his face.

I bit my lip nervously, not sure about believing them. It was too soon.

"What he did to you is unforgivable but, at least, talk to him. Make him eat and leave the room. Or, at least, shower! He really stinks. Clint tried to coax him but to no avail." Said Natasha.

I sighed. "OK. I'll go talk to him. But only talk!" I changed into some jeans, a T-shirt and Converse, grabbed my jacket and purse and exited the house.  
The ride to Avengers Tower was awkward, to say the least. When we arrived, I headed towards Tony's room and knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone, Clint. As I said, no shower!" I heard Tony say.

"As far as I know, I haven't turned into a man." I said. I heard heavy shuffling and the door burst open, revealing a really filthy and bewildered Tony. He stood there, paralysed and looked at me as if I was an hallucination.

"Sabrina! You-you're here!" He hugged me tightly afraid to let go should I be a dream.  
Ugh! Natasha was right. He stinks!  
"Can I come in? We need to talk." I said trying no to gag at the pungent odor that reeked from the room.

He let me go and I entered to a very unkempt and dark room. The bedsheets were rumpled, the curtains c!osed, things amd bottles of liquor scattered all over the place and photographs of us on the bed.

"What the hell happened here? You thought.

Tony grabbed my hands and looked at me with wild eyes.

"Sabrina, please, forgive me! I didn't mean to hurt to or hit you. I didn't know what bit me but I swear I wasn't aware of my actions! I wouldn't do that to you! Not ever! I know I wasn't the best boyfriend lately but to know I hit you... It killed me from the inside! Please, come back! I can't live without you!!! Tony pleaded.

I looked at this broken man and thought about forgiving him, but it would take time.

" Tony, what you did was the las thing I thought you would do to me. I will come back to the Tower and it will take time to fully forgive you but, right now, you need to eat, sleep and , for God's sake, shower!" I wrinkled my nose.

Tony chuckled and gave me a desperate and heated kiss.

 

Extended ending

I came back to the Tower but in my own room. I still couldn't sleep with Tony after the events. Tony took it as a challenge to swoon me back. He made me breakfast, he took me to lovely dates, he bought me things I really didn't need and, most importantly, he cut drastically his drinking. I never kissed him. I wanted him to earn them.

After some time, maybe a couple of months, I decided to give him a second chance. In one of our dates, we were dancing a slow song, head resting on his chest. He was humming happily and, suddenly, I kissed him. He was surprised but happy.

"Did I earn your forgiveness, baby?" He said.

"Yes, you did, mister!" I smiled as I kissed him again.


	2. Marry me (Bucky x Emily)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to the amazing BreatheMeandEscape (in wattpad) one of my first and most loyal readers. She requested a Bucky fluffy proposal oneshot. I hope you like it and it's what you wished.
> 
> The song is 'Marry me' by Train. I was going to use 'I swear' by All4One but the Minions version comes to mind and I can't stop laughing hard!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you everyone for your views, votes and comments! You're awesome!

Background

Bucky and you met at the Avengers Tower. You are Tony's cousin (hence Stark is your surname) and, sadly, your parents died and your closest relative was Tony. You went to live with him and help him in the lab. You had a knack for computers and electronics and helped Tony in programming JARVIS. During the Winter Soldier's events, you met Bucky and helped Steve to acclimate him to modern life.

\-----------------------------------------------

Bucky and you have been dating for almost two years. In fact, tomorrow will be your second anniversary and you were feeling giddy because you suspected Bucky had a surprise for you. What? You didn't know. But it was something that made him nervous. You asked Steve several times but gave up because he wouldn't say a thing, a misterious smile gracing his lips. You went on with your daily tasks, running errands and improving your skills even more.

*Time skip brought by Thor learning to dance ballet in a pink tutu*

Currently, you were tinkering with some circuits from one of the suit's gloves. You winced as a spark flew and you cursed as you blew a brown lock from your face. Wiping sweat from your brow, you decided to take a break and stretch for a bit. You were downing a bottle of water when JARVIS spoke.

"Miss Stark, you are requested in the lounge room." JARVIS announced in his British voice.

You finished your water and looked up, "Thank you, JARVIS." You smiled. After smoothing your jeans, you checked your T-shirt in search of burns or stains. When everything was okay, you left the lab and went to said lounge.

When you arrived, the lights were low and you walked slowly, looking around. Some lights flicked on and you were surprised to see Tony, Steve and Clint. Clint was sitting at the piano and Tony had his guitar. Suddenly, both of them began playing a song you recognised as 'Marry me' by Train. To your surprise, Steve began singing, and he did it so well...

Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way

Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

You stared wide eyed at the three Avengers. Staggering, you sat down in the chair that was in front of them. Your brown eyes began to tear up. This was what Bucky wanted to surprise you with? This was beautiful.

Together can never be close enough for me  
To feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"  
And you're beautiful

Now that the wait is over  
And love has finally shown her my way

Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Clint, Steve and Tony were smiling as they played the song. You could only smile like an idiot as tears began trickling your face. Unaware to you, Bucky entered the room silently. He went to you and tapped your shoulder. When you turned around, you saw him there, on one knee and mouthed the rest of the song as Steve continued singing.

Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies

And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Marry me  
Mm-hmm

When the music ended, Bucky started speaking. "Emily Stark, not a day goes by without thanking God for meeting you. You showed me I am more than what they did to me and not simply a killing machine. I love you, more than I could ever thought possible and you'd make me the happiest man alive if you marry me." He then opened a small velvet box with a beautiful ring in it. Your hands went to your mouth and you couldn't form words so you just nodded frantically and whispered a simple 'yes'. Bucky grinned and put the ring in your left finger, kissing it in the process. He stood up, cupped your face and kissed you passionately. Everyone burst in the room and began cheering, clapping and hollering. All of them congratulated you and hugged you.

"Time for party!" Tony announced. You laughed as he approached the both of you. He kissed your cheek and hugged you tightly. Then he turned to Bucky.

"Hurt her and, ex assassin or not, I'll kill you." He threatened. Bucky only nodded vigorously. The party was a blast.


	3. Promise me (Clint x Alice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to @Mew_Mew_Keki (wattpad) who requested a kinda sad Clint imagine. I hope it is what you requested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Sad. Depression. Suicide attempt.  
> I am against self harm or suicide attempt. If you are in a similar situation, please, seek help.@Mew_Mew_Keki who requested a kinda sad Clint imagine. I hope it is what you requested.

Alice's POV

"Nooooooooo!" I cried out, bolting up in bed, sweat covering my body as I clenched the sheets. 'Not again. I don't want to have nightmares again.' I cried softly. I stood up and went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face. I took a look at my reflection.

My parents were murdered in cold blood by HYDRA agents right in front of me. I was saved by Tony, Steve and Clint by a hair's width. The scar made by the bullet grazing my shoulder was a painful reminder.

I thank God for Clint. We were dating for six months when the tragedy striked and he was by my side the entire mourning process. I know he is frustrated because he wants to help me but he can't do anything and he feels powerless. I keep going with my tasks but I just drag myself around the tower and feel like doing nothing. The team normally found me staring into nothing, eyes vacant and mouth slightly agape. They took turns to never leave me alone. Suicide watch, they called it. Whatever.

I exited the bathroom and pulled in some jeans, T-shirt and sneakers, taking a jacket with me. Leaving my bedroom, I walked silently through the hallways, trying to be silent and avoid waking up someone. Arriving at the kitchen, I grabbed an apple when someone startled me.

"Good morning, Alice." I jumped slightly and turned around to see Steve making coffee. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled apologetically. "You're up early."

I fidgeted. "Nightmare." I looked down.

Steve handed you a cup of coffee. "Want to talk about it?" He smiled. I took a gulp of coffee, feeling its warmth covering me.

"Just another one of my parents dying. Nothing new." I finished my coffee and left the mug on the counter. "I'm going for a stroll." And, with that, I left.

I wandered around, without destination. The streets were still a little quiet but people began to walk by going to work. A park was across the street and I decided to visit it. While I was waiting for the traffic lights to turn green, I watched as a huge bus was fast approaching the crossing. My thoughts went to it. It would be so easy to step in front of that bus, end the pain and the numbness. To stop being a burden and feel like a waste of space. To finally join my parents.  
A part of me thought of Clint and my advancing step faltered. That part of me told me to stay safe, to keep living. If not for me, for him. Just when I thought I'd fall and the bus would end my suffering, strong arms held me and I was pressed against a strong chest. Knowing instantly it was Clint, I burrowed my face in the crook of his neck crying softly.

"Alice! Are you crazy? Why did you do that?" Asked Clint, with a desperate edge in his voice. I just sobbed quietly. "Don't ever do that to me again, sweetheart. I couldn't live without you." I noticed his breaths came in ragged. He was fighting back tears. Clint pulled me away and looked down at me, his eyes red and his thumbs softly drying my tears. "Everything's going to be okay. But you have to promise me you'll seek help. I need you to get better, Alice. I need you. Don't leave me again, okay? I love you too much for that." He kissed my lips in desperation, pouring all his love and care in that heated kiss, not giving a damn about people staring oddly at us.

"I- I promise. I love you too, Clint." I breathed. With Clint's arm draped around my shoulders, we got back to the tower, whispering sweet nothings and 'I love you's' all the way.

The next day, Bruce gave me the address of a psychologist friend of his. He said she's an angel and would help me more than gladly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been hard for me to write this because it happened to me years ago. I didn't have a Clint there to save me and I had to stop myself from throwing myself in front of a subway train. Fortunately, and thanks to my now husband, my darkest time passed and now I'm way more better, the brunt of the depression long gone.
> 
> Again, if you're in this kind of situation, seek help. This doesn't make you look weaker. In fact, it makes you stronger because you have the balls to face whatever demons you have while people who look confident may be rotten on the inside.


	4. Twinsies (Steve x Hannah)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to @MARVELousBuckyBear (wattpad) who requested a preggers oneshot with either Bucky, Steve or Pietro. Since I still haven't written a Steve oneshot, I'll settle for him. I hope you enjoy it! The names were made up on the spot.

Hannah's POV

I huffed as I tried to get up from bed. I grunted as I rolled onto my side and got up with difficulty as my 8 month pregnant belly protruded like a missile. Hearing me struggling, my husband of two years, Steve, came running up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Hannah, do you need help, darling?" Steve asked, concern written on his features.

I blew a strand of blond hair from my face. "Nah! I got it! Thanks, honey, but I'm used to it." I smiled at him. Wiping my brow, I shed my clothes and went to take a shower. Turning around, I said. "Coming?" I smirked suggestively. Steve's cocky grin made me all tingly inside.

After the shower, we dressed ourselves and Steve helped me with the shoes. Then he insisted on making breakfast and do the daily chores as he didn't want me to strain myself.

"C'mon, Steve! I'm pregnant, not sick!." I sighed frustrated as I went to pick up the plates and mugs.

"No, no, no. You sit here and let me do everything, darling." He dragged me to the chair and forced me to sit, kissing me before resuming his cooking.

Soon enough, a delicious breakfast was served and then eaten. I got up to put away the plates but Steve beat me to it.

"Steve! I'm fine. I'm not disabled!!" And, to emphasise my actions, I took the empty coffee mugs and put them in the sink.

Steve frowned. "Hannah, you're about to give birth to our twins. Anyday could be the day and I don't want you to strain yourself."

"Well, it didn't matter to you in the shower, soldier!" I smirked evilly. Steve's cheeks couldn't get any redder. I kissed him lovingly when, suddenly, I felt a stabbing pain in my abdomen. "Aaaaaaaaaargh" I doubled in pain as my hands clutched Steve's forearms.

"Hannah, love, what's wrong?" Steve was beyond worried.

"A hell of a contraction. The waters haven't broken yet so I need to start counting contractions. I need a timer." Steve helped me reach the couch and sit down, putting cushions and a warm blanket, even if we were in June. He ran to the kitchen and came back with an alarm clock. "You better grab the bags and put them next to the door." He sprinted to do that.

For an hour, poor Steve winced everytime a contraction came and I cried out. I breathed in and breathed out, remembering what the midwife taught me in the Ante Natal course.

"Steve! Stop pacing! You're making me want to slap you!" He froze and sat down immediately offering his hand encouragingly.

After another painful contraction, I decided it was time to go to the hospital. Being twins, natural birth would be more tiresome and could get risky by the moment. So I told Steve it was time and I went to the car. When I had everything we needed, Steve strapped me to the seat and went to his side, starting the car. Every now and then, Steve would look at me worriedly and, even though he was cautious while driving, he drove as fast as he could. In no time, we arrived at the hospital and went to the reception desk. Once the paperwork was filled in, they assigned you to a beautiful and calming suite (being Captain America's wife and Tony Stark's best friend had its perks).

The doctor came and she introduced herself. "Hi, Mrs. Rogers. I'm Dr. O'Connor and I'm going to help you deliver these beautiful babies. If I may, let us check your vitals and how dilated you are." She said in a kind smile and a slight Irish drawl. They helped me up in the bed. She and the nurse proceeded to check my pressure and attach a heart monitor to my belly to know how the babies were going. After all the tests, she detached everything and smiled warmly. "Everything's fine, Hannah. You're dilated only 3 centimetres so it would be wise to walk a bit and stretch your legs to help your body dilate to 10 centimetres. There is also that yoga softball that can be useful to ease your back aches. We'll be back in an hour. Should you need anything, please, ring the bell." With that, they left.

Hours passed and the contractions were so frequent and painful that I thought I would die. I still had to wait a bit for the epidural anesthesia because I wasn't dilated enough. Steve tried his best to cheer me up. He brought magazines and crosswords, switched on the TV or the iPod, and even sing to me and the babies. So cute!

"Aaaaaaaargh!" Another painful contraction hit hard. As if on cue, Dr. O'Connor and the nurse came to check up on me.

"Okay. It's time. We need you to inject you the epidural."

"At last! I need drugs, for Fuck's sake! I need them out right now!!!" I yelled.

"Language, darling." Steve scolded lightly.

"Steven Grant Rogers! This is all your fault! Next time, you have the babies!" I snarled.

Steve just raised his hands in surrender and helped me get down from the bed.

They brought me to the operating room. Suprisingly, they let Steve stay with me the whole process. They couldn't have stopped him from being here with me, though. It was funny to see him wearing a green gown and green shoe covers.

"Don't worry, Hannah. I'm here with you. I love you." He kissed my temple.

"We need you to push, Mrs. Rogers. Now!" Dr. O'Connor ordered.

"Aaaaargh!" I squeezed Steve's hand and he bit back a yell. It went like this for a while until the doctor said she was seeing the head. With a last push, the first baby was born.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" The doctor beamed. The nurse cleaned him and gave him to Steve who was crying unashamed.

"James Anthony Rogers. Hello. I'm your dad." He cooed. Steve looked at me proudly and I smiled back but I had to deliver another baby. Steve got near me and began talking to the baby. "This is your mom. She's bringing your twin sister to this world. We both love you." And he kissed his head.

My face contorted in pain. After one last final push, the baby girl was born. I just let myself fall onto the bed, relieved and exhausted. Happy tears were trickling down my face at hearing both my babies crying. Same with his brother, they cleaned her and brought her to me.

"Natalia Robin Rogers. Hi, sweetie pie. I'm your mommy!" I cried as I stroked my baby girl's cheek. Steve came and sat next to me, James in his arms. He repositioned himself and brought James closer to his sister. They seemed to have noticed each other's presence because they both turned to one another and they held their hands. Steve and I were a crying mess and laughed through tears.

"I'm so proud of you, Hannah. I love you so much." Steve said.

"I love you too, Steve." And he kissed me lovingly.

\----

Later on, in the room, the rest of the team came. Everyone instructed Thor to use his indoor voice and keep it at a minimum level to avoid scare the babies. He brought Poptarts, the cutie. Natasha was thrilled to have the girl named after her and loved her at first sight. Clint smirked knowingly at Natalia's middle name and hugged me carefully. Tony, being the eccentric and billionaire self, bought lots of ballons and teddy bears with hearts and things like that. He boasted that he was going to be the best uncle ever. Clint and Thor argued with him at that. Bucky was holding James as if he was a piece of glass, afraid he might break him with his metal arm. Steve reassured him that everything was fine, that he trusted him not to hurt him.

"Natasha, would you like to be the Godmother?" I asked happily while Bruce held Natalia lovingly.

"I thought that was settled, Hannah. Of course I will!" She hugged me tightly.

"And who will be the Godfather?" Asked Bruce innocently.

Let's say that four grown males began bickering like children and Steve had to kick them out of the room. Closing the door, he shook his head frustrated. Facepalming, he said. "Now, we have six children."

Bruce, Natasha and I laughed really hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! I put Robin because there was no female version of Clint so I settled for a bird's name. Lol! For your information, pregnancy with twins tend to end earlier than normal pregnancies.


	5. Just a bit harder (Clint x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help Clint with something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original idea is not mine. There are quite a few fanfics who talk about it. I took the idea while reading a realy good fanfinc in here AO3. So the credit goes to their authors. Thank you.

"I'm not sure, Clint..."

"Just trust me."

"I trust you. It's just it looks pretty big..."

"Don't worry. It will fit."

"Put it out, put it out! I told you it was too big!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Let's try this angle..."

"Ermmmm..."

"Better?"

"Much better. Now push harder!"

Groaning is heard and the noise of furniture being hit.

"YESSSSSSS!"

Nat couldn't believe her ears. She stood wide eyed in front of Clint's room. And (Y/N) saying Clint was big! She was going to give Clint a file but turned around fast and walked away, a smirk creeping up her lips.

"I told you the TV would fit in here!" Clint said grinning happily.

You groaned. "Aargh. Next time you ask Tony to move things. My back's killing me!"

Clint smirked. "Well, I can help you with that." And he leaned closer to you.


	6. Blushing Asgardian (Thor x Bloom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to @ExogirllovesSehun who requested a fluffy Thor oneshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the archaic speech. I try to stay true to his innocence and cluelessness in the movies.  
> In here, Jane is not interested in Thor and vice versa.

Bloom POV

Why does it always happen to me? Bad luck it is. Here I am, with Tweedle-Dee and Twiddle-Dum doing shopping grocery because we drew the short sticks. Tony was grabbing all the liquors and alcoholic drinks he could see and Clint was grabbing all the candies his hands could hold. I groaned and turned around to them.

"Will you stop acting like kids? We need to buy food, not alcohol or candies!" I pushed the cart, leaving a smirking Tony and a pouting Clint.

"Aaawww, c'mon! My girl wants candies!" Clint whined. Tony just kept picking up scotch.

I chose to ignore them. I turned a corner and arrived to the pastries section. Checking the shopping list, I muttered loudly, "Now Thor's Poptarts."

Clint and Tony looked at each other with a knowing smirk.

"Trying to win Thor's heart, Bloom?" Clint smirked.

I turned around him, utterly confused. "What on earth are you talking about?" I asked him.

"C'mon, Bloom! Everytime Thor is around, you become a babbling mess." Tony laughed.

"Should we tell her about Thor's true feelings?" Clint asked Tony, smirking again.

Tony pretended to be thinking and looked at me. "Naaaah. They have to realise themselves."

Fed up, I grabbed several boxes of Poptarts and shoved them to them. "Now you'll carry everything with your own hands! And I won't help you!" Looking at Tony, I added, "And no calling Dummy!" He pouted. "That will serve you right, you dumbasses! And for the record, I don't babble!" I marched towards the vegetables section.

"You wish." Clint chuckled.

We finished grabbing everything, with some additions of those two grown kids and went to the cashier. "Tony, you pay!" I ordered. Tony grumbled but complied. They grabbed everything and drove to the tower. I left the guys to put everything in the kitchen and went to take a shower. 'Damn Tony! Damn Clint! They don't know a thing! But... What about Thor's true feelings? Forget it, Bloom! They're just messing with you!' After the shower, I dried myself and put some top and jeans and went to the kitchen to help Steve make lunch. The others were scattered around.

"Hey, Bloom. Did you have fun with Clint and Tony?" Steve smirked.

"Ha. Ha." I "laughed" as I put my brown hair into a messy bun. "You want my help or what?" I snapped and I regretted it immediately. "Sorry, Steve. They just got on my nerves." I said as I grabbed a bowl to make some omelettes.

Thor entered the kitchen in that moment. "Hello, friends! Lady Bloom." He kissed my hand and I blushed. "I require your assistance in an important matter."

My eyebrows shot up questioningly. "That sounds ominous, Blondie. What's up? Crashed your phone again?" You jested. Steve laughed a bit.

Thor blushed. A God blushing? That was a sight. "It's another thing. I'd like to speak with you in private." He said in his indoor voice.

"Ok, then. Lead the way, big guy." I smiled. When we left, Tony and Clint wolf whistled at us and I glared at them. We arrived at the tower's roof and Thor led me to the railing.  
I looked at him and he was looking at the skyline. 'He's so handsome...'. I swooned internally. Coughing a bit, I leant my back against the railing. "So... What's up? Why did you bring me here?" I said, trying to mask my nervousness.

To say that I had a crush on my best friend was an understatement. Tony and Clint were teasing but I was dying to know Thor's true feelings for me. Either way, I'd like to know. Although my chances were slim. Like, really slim. Thor was surrounded by goddesses and even the maidens at the palace were gorgeous. Me? I was a regular gal with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. So my surprise was big when Thor turned to me with an intense gaze.

"Lady Bloom. I thank the Allfather for meeting you. I was lost and Lady Darcy and you helped me acclimate to your world. For your friendship, I am grateful." I internally cringed at the word friendship. "Lady Bloom, what I am trying to say is... Your kindness and grace are beyond comparison and you truly are beautiful. And I have loved you since the day I met you." Thor took my hands and I began to freak out. "Will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" He then smiled his knee-weakening smile.

A million thoughts rushed through my mind. 'Thor loves me?' 'He asked me out'. 'Say yes already, you doofus!' And on and on. Thor looked at me confused but I just screamed. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" And I hugged him. He hugged me back happily. Pulling back, he cupped my face and kissed me oh so softly despite his big and gruff appearance. To put it bluntly, that was the best kiss ever. Thousands of butterflies flapped in my stomach and my knees went about to buckle but Thor lifted me and deepened the kiss. Sadly, the sound of cat calls and wolf whistles from the rest of the team interrupted us but that didn't wipe out the smiles from our faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I always struggle with Thor and trying not to write him too cheesy. I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think.  
> BTW, I'm Clint's girl. Sorry, I couldn't help it. *impish grin*


	7. Worthy of your love (Tony x Aleks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to @IwriteFanFict who requested a Tony cute oneshot.

Background

You're Bruce assistant. You studied biology and genetics and succeeded being top number one. Recently graduated, you began applying for a job and your childhood friend, Pepper, told you there was an opening in Stark Industries as Dr. Banner's assistant. You jumped at the opportunity because you were a fan of his job. What you didn't know was that Stark himself would share lab with Dr. Banner... That would be awkward. 

\------------------------------

Aleks POV

'Okay, Aleks. You have this. Just be yourself.' I screamed, frustrated. 'How can I be myself if Tony frigging Stark is my boss' best friend? And he's constantly flirting with me?' 'Yeah, like he really likes me. All those models he dates and I'm just a plain looking girl.'  
I paced around the woman's restroom, battling with a million thoughts running a mile per minute.

It's been over a year since Pepper offered me to fill in for Bruce's assistant. I love the job, being able to investigate and decipher the genome code and help save millions of lives. With Bruce's knowledge, the possibilities are infinite. Unfortunately, a certain billionaire was always poking Bruce around and flirting and teasing me shamelessly making it really difficult to focus. So I bantered back, mainly to mask my true feelings because, let's face it, Aleks, I was done the first time he shook my hand. But I wouldn't inflate his ever growing ego. He had enough with the flocks of light-headed and shallow girls half his age and the world wide appraise he received.

'Okay. Time to face the music.' I smoothed my short brown hair, left the restroom and went to the lab. Bruce was already there so I greeted him and busied myself with the project I got at hand. I was trying to cure the flu, albeit difficult. Half an hour later, Tony entered frowning a bit.

"What's up, Tony? Did you just met Hammer again in the street? Or did you swallow a moth?" You laughed lightly. He playfully glared at me. "Nah, sweet cheeks. I fell from some stairs and my left shoulder hurts." He said, rubbing said shoulder a bit. "Wanna kiss me better?" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Bruce went to retrieve some ice pack for him but there was none. He scratched his head. "I'm going to grab an ice pack from the kitchen. We don't have it in here." I stopped Bruce.

"Don't worry. I'll go in a flash." I said as I climbed the stairs. Tony followed my figure.

"When are you going to tell her how you feel?" Bruce asked, resuming his tasks.

"Shut up, Bruce. Everything goes as planned." Tony explained.

I came back with the ice pack and went to Tony. Bruce excused himself saying he had to talk to Fury about something. I waved him goodbye and went to put the ice pack on Tony's shoulder.

"So.... A flight of stairs... Did you slip or someone pushed you?" I laughed as I secured the ice pack.

Tony just made a face. "I may have slipped trying to lift Thor's hammer..."

"Again? Tony, you know you can't." I laughed. "You are not worthy." I tried to imitate Thor's voice but it came out like a squeak. I cleared my throat and blushed.

"If only I would be worthy of your love." He whispered but I heard. My eyes were like saucers and the blush increased.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

Tony's eyes went wide too. "Shit. Did I said it out loud?" I nodded. "Well, what the hell. I like you. Like really like you. Like love you." Tony looked at me a bit embarrassed.

My mouth opened and closed and I looked like a fish. "B-but I thought you dated that journalist..." I said, stuttering a bit.

"That girl? Just a one-nighter. She's not as beautiful and smart like you. All those girls? They don't have your sass or put up with my quirks." Tony took my hands and pulled me closer. "They don't stand a chance."

"Tell me this is one of your jokes. Or you're just teasing..." I pleaded, not believing any of those words because, if I did and, in the end, it was a joke, I'd be mortified.

Looking into my blue eyes, Tony saw the insecurities and the doubt planted in there. He knew what I was talking about. He just knew I was thinking I was just another conquest.  
He stood up from the stool and cupped my face with a hand. "You're not a conquest, nor a one-night stand. You're unique, Aleks. You're the one I can see myself with." Tony smiled fondly.

"Why me? Since when?" Lots of questions filled my mind but those two were prominent.

"Well. Remember when you helped me with the Mark IV?" I nodded. "You outsmarted me then. That's when I looked at you, all focused and grinning like a madwoman for outsmarting me, and I fell hard for you." He stroked my cheek.

"That was eight months ago! So all the teasing, all the flirts and everything..." I looked at him confused.

He cleared his throat and looked to the side. "To mask my feelings. But don't tell anyone!" He said looking at me in the eye.

I smiled. "My lips are sealed."

"Let me check them out just to be sure." He leaned and kissed me passionately.

The lab and my job became more interesting, much to Bruce's dismay.


	8. You're my world (Tony x Asia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to PurplePenguinWriter who requested a Tony angsty oneshot. You said you wanted a surprise so... I hope this is what you wanted.

Asia POV

I knew what I was getting myself into when I accepted going on a date with the famous Tony Stark aka Iron Man. Lavish parties, media everywhere, hateful comments and evil eyes from envious whorish women and on and on.

But I never expected to be the only person to see the soft side of Tony. How he laughed when I tickled him or how he burrowed his head in the crook of my neck to never let me go. How we would walk hand in hand, watch tv shows and doing simple things. Or how we would make passionate love every time he was back from a mission and make sure I was still in love with him. Those were good times. Happy times. The four happiest years of my life. Even with Tony's PTSD after New York, I was happy to be with him.

But recently, there were a lot of missions. There was always a new threat that only the Avengers or, at least, Iron Man, had to thaw. Whiplash, The Mandarin, Ultron... And more... Every enemy seemed to drain a bit more of Tony's soul. Each threat seemed to draw Tony into a vicious circle of making the suits better and protect the world and his girl. And everytime I was there to collect the pieces of his shattered heart every time something terrible happened or innocent lives were slain.

But after Ultron, Tony became obsessed with global protection. After the incident with the AI, he began experimenting with preemptive attacks and analysing threats before they became too much to handle. That's when I decided to intervene.

"Tony., you're too close of what HYDRA wanted to do back then during Steve's search of Bucky!!" I said, trying to coax him into going to sleep. Tony just shrugged my hand away.

"Asia is right, Tony." Bruce was siding with me in this because he regretted helping Tony in creating Ultron. He squeezed my shoulder and left the lab to go to sleep.

"Shut up, Bruce! Traitor." He muttered as Bruce left.

"Tony, please! These past few months you've been like in a daze. You're so into this sick project that you forget the world you're trying to protect. You forget about your enterprises, your projects. You forget about the Avengers and your friends. You forget about me." You added sadly. At that, Tony left the glass holographic screen and turned to me. He looked deep into my pleading brown eyes. "Tony, please. Don't do that to yourself." I pleaded.

He looked at the screen then at me then at the screen again. I put my hands on his chest. "I know you want to protect the world but I'm safe with you. Your friends are safe with you here. Sadly, there will always be bastards who harm people but you can't protect each and every one of them. But if you save a person a day, you're making a difference. So please, Tony. Come back to me." I hugged his waist and my curly brown hair tickled his nose. I feel him sigh and hug me back, putting his head on mine.

"You're right, babydoll. I'm sorry. It's just that, after Ultron,..." He sighed again. "Obadiah Stane, Whiplash, New York, the Mandarin, now Ultron... I can't handle it anymore. The world needs to be protected. And I'm only a man." He was broken inside and he was torn between the world and his world.

"You're not alone, Tony. I'm here. The rest of the team is here. But you need to let us help you, okay?" He pulled away to look at me. "Just like I helped you after New York." He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead to mine. I silently prayed that he would listen to me. This behaviour of his was driving him insane and I didn't want to lose him.

Finally, Tony opened his eyes and said. "I... I don't know, Asia..." My hand rested on his cheek and he leaned to the touch. A single tear rolled down his cheek. "So much pain..." Without looking, he swiped away all the data from the screen and hugged me tightly. "You're my world, Asia. I can protect you." And he cried on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Tony. I got you." I said as we both slid to the floor.

He kissed me desperately and I kissed back, glad that he didn't go all crazy over world security. I had my man back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not exactly the plot you wanted but I hope you like it!! At first, I wanted it to be all angry and angsty and Asia leaving Tony because he didn't want to leave the Avengers but there is so much sadness that I couldn't bring myself to write something sad. So I focused more on the psychological side of Tony through the movies and made him choose between global security and his world. And it seems Tony chose right. If only that happened in the comics. Civil War saga brought too much angst to this sensitive heart.


	9. My cure (Bucky x Ariana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to @TheRibbonOnMyWrist who requested a fluff/light smut with either Steve, Bucky or Pietro. I felt like writing it with Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about medical technicalities. I only Googled the type of snake and I don't know about antidote storage system and the like so, sorry if it looks a little odd.

It's been almost two years since my uncle, Nick Fury, brought me here to SHIELD HQ to work as a lab technician helping the team in discovering new antidotes to every poison known on Earth. That way, should an agent be poisoned, we would be able to synthesise an antidote.

It seems that that antidote was about to be used pretty soon.

Bucky and Natasha went to a really dangerous mission in the Amazonian rainforest to kill a wanted bioterrorist and he was hidden there along with his lovely entourage.

To say that I was worried was the understatement of the year. Bucky was my best friend. We really got along when I treated him from some wounds while I was learning the ropes of the medical wing and I was covering for a medical absence. I also developed a huge crush on the ex-assassin. Something about the hopelessness he felt when he was freed from HYDRA' s control drew me to him and he found me non-threatening so he ended up sticking with me. And that made me burst with happiness. If only he felt the same as me...

I was typing some analysis results in the computer when a bandaged Natasha came running to me, almost breathless.

"Ariana, Bucky's been poisoned with an extremely rare snake poison. We need the antidote!" Natasha said frantically.

I stood on high alert. "What? How?" I shook my head. There was no time to lose. "Tell me the name of the snake or describe it to me!" I said, turning around to face the computer.

"The pilot said something like Lachesis muta or Bushmaster. He said they were extremely venomous."

Typing on the computer I found it. "The bringer of death." I breathed out. Typing again, I looked up and checked out if we had the antidote. "Reference 4897356. Section C, shelf B46. We got it!" I typed the command to retrieve a sample and went to pick it up. I walked as fast as I could and went back to Natasha. "Tasha, lead the way."

We both sprinted to the medical wing and were received by a pale-looking Buck and the medical staff. Bucky turned to look at me as I entered.

"AJ, doll. You're here!" He smiled.

"Don't talk now, Buck. Save your energy. Here's the antidote sample, doctor. You can inject it now." The doctor did his job and we could only wait for it to make effect.

I went back to my post because that would take hours and I'd visit him later. I was frustrated and angry at him. But I couldn't be mad for long. Natasha told me the bastard used a blowpipe with a needle filled with that already prepared venom. That guy knew they were coming. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I was breathing calming breaths. I needed to tell him how I felt. Period. Screw everything.

When I finished my shift I went to the restroom and looked at my reflection. My brown skin was a bit paler than usual. Nerves paled my skin. I'm that weird. I splashed water on my face and dried it up, ready to face the metal armed sexy man.

Before entering Bucky's room, I smoothed my brown hair and opened the door. There, white as the sheets covering his body, was a ragged-looking Bucky. When he saw me, he flashed me that smile I loved. I walked towards his bed and sat on it next to him. He took my hand in his.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you, AJ." Bucky said apologetically.

I sighed. "Too late, Buck. When Tasha told me you were poisoned, I thought the worst. Luckily, I acted fast." I shook my head incredulosly. "A blowpipe? Really?"

Bucky laughed lightly. "I know. I didn't see that coming. And he was good with that." He groaned, rubbing a red spot on his neck. "Tasha just knocked him senseless. And thanks to you, I can live to see your beautiful smile." He flashed a flirty smile.

I swatted his arm playfully and cut to the chase. "Bucky... I-I don't know how to tell you this but..." I wriggled my hands and I looked down. I felt the bed shift and Bucky's human hand turned my face to look at him only to meet his lips in a sweet and loving kiss. Sadly, it didn't last long.

"I love you too, Ariana. I've fallen for you since I met you... But I wasn't sure if you felt the same so I didn't say anything and-" I cut him with a passionate kiss.

My fingers threaded through his hair as his hands circled my waist, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. Bucky leaned back against the mattress, making me lay on top of him without stopping the kiss. His hands went back down to my ass as his tongue requested entrance. I gasped and he took it as his cue to introduce his tongue inside my mouth and our tongues began a sensous dance that drove me wild. I grinded my hips in pleasure, making Bucky groan and buck his hips in return. Not in my wildest dreams I would've imagined making out with Bucky in a hospital room. But here we were, lost into each other.

When the need of air was unbearable, we broke the kiss and our noses touched.

"You're a lifesaver, AJ. My lifesaver. I love you."

"I love you too, Bucky."

Our heated make out session was interrupted by a very flustered Dr. Banner who came to check up on Bucky.


	10. Fateful shopping Pt. 1 (Clint x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader helps Clint choose a suit to attend a wedding. The implications of that will affect their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main part of this oneshot came to me while I was hanging the laundry out to dry. My mind is really weird.

Reader's POV

I was in the kitchen, cleaning the plate I used to eat a sandwich when Clint appeared, with a nervous expression.

"Hey, (Y/N). You have a minute?" He asked.

Having finished cleaning the plate, I dried my hands with a rag and turned to him.

"Sure. What's up?" I said, leaning against the counter.

Clint scratched the back of his head before speaking. "I have to attend a friend's wedding next month and, well, I don't have a suit. And I was thinking that maybe... you could help me buy one?" He asked nervously.

I smiled widely. "Of course! But... why don't you borrow one from SHIELD? You know, the ones you use on missions?" I asked curiously.

He snorted. "Last time I did it, I had a nasty wine stain and Fury threatened that, if I borrowed a suit again, I'd be forced to clean SHIELD HQ's floors on my knees." Clint shuddered at the thought.

I laughed hard. "Oooooh, I just imagine it: 'Hawkass, the almighty cleaner!' You know, because your ass would be sticking up for the world to see!" I laughed even harder, clutching my sides while Clint looked at me with a befuddled expression.

He crossed his arms as he smirked. "And you'd be the first in line to watch it. Admit it, (Y/N)."

"I never denied that you have some interesting ass-ets!" We both smirked. "As for your suit..." With that, I linked my arm with his. "With my help, you'll look so handsome even the bride will have serious difficulties to marry the groom. Let's go, bird boy!" I jested trying to hide the blush that was creeping up my cheeks because, let's face it, I was head over heels for him since I met him three years ago.

Clint and I grabbed a Stark card before leaving the tower.

We visited three stores before settling for Emidio Tucci. The Italian brand was famous for its rich and fitting men's suits. My father had a couple of them so I knew about the quality and that it would fit Clint perfectly. Clint looked around a bit awestruck. He recovered quickly but walked closer to me as I knew where I was going. Not that I minded feeling him that close.

Looking through the racks of clothing, I decided to begin looking for the suit and then we should look for the rest.

Clint came with a pair of suits so hideous I thought it was a joke. He looked at them with a grin on his face. "What do you think? The purple one or the beige one?" He asked, almost jumping from giddiness.

I looked at him with a sceptical look on my face. "How about none of them? They are the opposite of elegance, Clint. The beige one is hideous. You look like a singer from the '70s. And I know purple is your colour but not that shade and not in a suit." He sulked and went to put them back. I resumed my task and found two black suits that looked promising. I gave them to Clint and went in search of shirts and ties to match the suits along with belts, leaving the cufflinks for later.

All the while, Clint looked at me with a strange expression on his face. His eyes followed my every move and said nothing while we went to the changing rooms. I waited while he was changing. When he emerged, my eyes widened a bit. He really looked handsome but there was something that didn't feel well.

"What do you think?" He said, twirling a bit with a smile on his face.

"You look good but it's not quite the suit." I pursed my lips. Clint rolled his eyes and went to put on the other suit. "Be right back. I'll look for another suit."

"Fine." His answer was muffled by the curtain. Passing past the black suits, a grey one, a bit on the iridiscent side, caught my eye. I touched it and stroked it, the feel smooth and silky. It draw attention but not too much and I thought it would match Clint perfectly. A clerk approached me and asked me if I required assistance. I turned her down gently as I told her I found a suit for my friend. Grabbing a charcoal grey shirt and a matching tie, I went to the changing room and opened the curtain just when Clint was in his boxers, beginning to pull his trousers up.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" I closed the curtain so fast, it opened from the other side. After the surprise, Clint laughed hard and closed the curtain, his cheeks a bit pink. I distracted myself finding a black leather belt for the grey suit.

"This feels better." Clint said as he exited the changing room, turning around slowly. He looked at me and I blushed, remembering the incident. He smirked at my expression.

"It looks better than the other one, that's for sure." I said, looking up and down. "But, why don't you try this one? I think this is the suit we're looking for." I smiled then I internally facepalmed. 'We? Really? You're not a couple. Get a grip!' He looked at it dubiously. "Trust me on this one, Clint! You won't regret it!" I said encouragingly while handing him the suit. He complied and went back to the changing room.

"Hey, (Y/N)?" Clint asked from inside.

"Yes, Clint?" I said as I browsed through my email.

"Thank you. I really appreaciate it. I don't know what I would've done without your help."

I blushed and smiled, a warm feeling bubbling inside me. "Wearing a hideous purple suit at a wedding. And you're welcome, Clint."

After a while, Clint was ready. "Okay, don't laugh at me." The curtain opened and Clint emerged.

My jaw dropped. Literally. In front of me was a very attractive man wearing a fabulous suit and looking the handsomest I've ever seen. He turned around slowly and looked up at me and smiled widely.

"Guessing from your reaction, I must be looking good." Clint said teasingly.

"Yes... The female attendants will have a hard time taking their eyes from you..." I murmured checking him out.

Clint laughed lightly and neared me, closing my mouth and putting his hand on my cheek. "You'll catch flies, little bird." He smiled softly and our eyes met. I was burning inside. I needed to fan or else I'd combust right there and then. I cleared my throat and excused myself.

"I- I need to look some cufflinks. W-when you're out of that suit... I-I mean, changed back to your clothes, meet me there and we'll pick choose a pair." I tried not to scurry away from his warm and soft and sexy hands but I needed some space to try and calm my fast and erratic heartbeat.

Clint chuckled and, when he was about to enter the changing rooms, an old lady stopped him. "Young man, your girlfriend and you look adorable together. I can feel the love you two have for each other. Just like my husband Gregoir and me. We've been together for almost sixty years and I'm still in love with him." She patted Clint's hand just as her husband came, kissed her and walked hand in hand towards the exit.

Clint was left baffled, his cheeks a deep red and his gaze turned to (Y/N), who was inspecting the handcuffs. Looking back, he admitted he felt something for her. Something more than friendship. He seemed to reach a decision and went inside to change.

"They are so beautiful I can't choose one." I said to the clerk. I chose two sets of cufflinks just as Clint came to me with the grey suit on his arm.

"Hey, little bird. How about the cufflinks?" He asked.

"I'm torn between these two." After careful inspection, Clint pointed at the ones he liked, which were the ones I fancied the most. "We think alike." I smiled.

When we had everything, we were waiting in line to pay. Clint turned to me. "(Y/N). I was wondering... Would you like to accompany me to the wedding? Be my plus one?" He asked, afraid I rejected him.

"Wha- Really? It's not necessary! It's your friend's wedding. I don't know a soul there!"

"Please! I only know the groom. I'd feel really alone and I would have no one to laugh about the best man's speech or the drunken state of the mother-in-law or the pranks the kids are doing! Pleeeeeease!" Clint pleaded, giving me the puppy eyes. I couldn't say no and he knew it. The bastard.

I sighed. "Okay. I'll have to find a dress and the like. When is the wedding?" I asked.

"In a month. Thank you so much. You're the best, (Y/N)". He said, hugging me tightly.

We paid for everything and left the store.

*time skip because writing a month is tiresome*

I looked at my reflection. I wasn't looking bad. I wore a strapless burgundy knee-length dress that hugged my curves perfectly and mid-heel black shoes. My hair was tied up in a loose bun, with some locks framing my face, and discrete jewelery. Light make up completed the look. I grabbed my clutch purse and jacket and went to meet Clint.

Clint's back was to me but turned around when he saw Tony's and Natasha's stunned expression. His eyes widened and his jaw went slack, standing there speecheless. I was standing there awkwardly and blushing furiously.

"Is.. it too much?" I asked, looking down at my outfit.

"(Y/N)... You look astounding!" Natasha gushed.

"Sweet cheeks, forget bird brain here. I'm your man." He said, starting to approach me. Suddenly, Clint wrapped an arm around my waist and I shuddered at the contact.

"Forget it, Stark. We have to go." Clint led me to the elevator and, once in the car, he started the engine and drove us to the wedding place.

Clint's POV

'(Y/N)? Wha-? It's really her? She looks... dazzling is the word. How could I not see her like this before? She's perfection!' I stood there, mouth agape, watching my best friend looking the most gorgeous I've ever seen. When I heard Stark flirt with her, I acted on instinct and wrapped an arm around her waist. And she felt so good in my arms.

I led her to the elevator and to the car, all the while stealing glances at her. I realised she did the same and smiled that nervous smile I adored.

The ceremony was the usual. Plain and boring. The only thing that made it tolerable was (Y/N) and me whispering and laughing at things only us found hilarious. I turned my head to take a look at (Y/N) while she was looking straight ahead. She looked so beautiful... Inside out. Right then, I fell in love with my best friend. When the cleric announce 'You may kiss the bride' I thought.

'Yep. She's the one.'


	11. Fateful Shopping Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's feelings for reader crystallize and has to man up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per popular request, I'll write a second part! I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> The song is Sweet baby by Macy Gray. Beautiful as life.
> 
> Cookies for the one who finds the Firefly reference!!
> 
> By the way, if your boyfriend's or brother's name is Cary, my apologies. I just made it on the spot. That's what happens when you binge-watch "The Good Wife". Terrific show.

The first chords of "Sweet baby" by Macy Gray started and Clint held his hand to me asking me for this dance. My smile grew wider as I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor.

Clint's hands went automatically to my waist, making me tingle, and my arms circled his neck. We both smiled as we began swaying slowly to the rhythm. In an instant, everything around us faded into nothing, making me feel like it was just the two of us in that ballroom. I buried my head on the crook of his neck and nuzzled a bit. It felt right. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Clint chuckled, looking down at me.

I pulled back, still giggling. "I was just remembering the first time we danced together."

Looking at the ceiling, he chuckled louder this time. "Yeah. At my friend's wedding." He smiled.

I nodded. "The groom. Boy, that was boring!" I giggled again at the memory.

"We had fun in our little world. I'm glad I invited you. It was worth it." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and his hands lowered a bit.

"Behave! We're not alone, Mr. Barton." I giggled.

"I aim to misbehave, Mrs. Barton." Clint smirked.

 

Three years before

"You may kiss the bride." The cleric announced and the church erupted in cheers and claps as the happy couple kissed. Damn, I get emotional at weddings, even if I don't know a soul. If only Clint and I were the ones there kissing... I sighed as I resigned myself to be his friend.

I sensed someone staring at me and turn to see Clint looking at me with a soft smile on his lips and an expression I couldn't decipher. Strange... I shook my head and just smiled at him, to which he gave me his megawatt smile. I internally swooned. Hard. I needed to distract myself. We both raised from the chairs just as the couple walked next to us and Cary, the groom, hugged Clint in thanks before leaving. Thank God for that distraction.

The reception was like any other boring celebration. We were seated at a table with total strangers who have nothing in common except for Cary's friendship. The awkard silence was always present and we ended up talking about nothing. The food was delicious though. Watching the rest of the table stuff the food in their mouths, Clint and I looked at each other and tried to contain our laughs.

At least, we had fun at the party. Clint and I sat in a corner and, as promised, laughed at the various types of relatives and friends. The drunken aunt, the groping grandpa, the devil's children and the flirty father of the bride who even hit on me, to which Clint reacted draping an arm around my shoulders. I laughed a lot and earned a few dirty glances from some guests but we didn't care.

After the first dance, the DJ invited everyone to hit the dance floor and dance. Clint stood up and offered me his hand, asking me to dance. My eyes widened as a blush crept up my face.

"You serious?" I asked him.

"Why not? Are you afraid, (Y/N)?" Clint taunted me to mask his nervousness. He was the one afraid of rejection. Now that he realised he loved you, he wanted you to impress you. Hence, the dance.

I took Clint's hand and he led me to the dance floor. His right hand was on my waist and his left hand clasping my right hand. I put my free hand on his shoulder. We started swaying to the soft music. The song ended and 'I can't help falling in love with you' by UB40 started sounding.

(Youtube link: https://youtu.be/vUdloUqZa7w). That made me look up at him and blush. Clint still wore that soft smile on his lips and right now, I only wanted to kiss him. Damn! Why was he so handsome? To cover my blush, I rested my head on his shoulder and he responded by putting his head on top of mine. I sighed contentedly as we both reveled in the feeling of dancing together.  
We occasionally pressed a bit our bodies and enjoyed the dance. The song ended and we went back to our seats but Clint didn't sit down. In fact, he was looking at me like he wanted to say something. I smiled encouragingly.

"(Y-Y/N)... I know this may sound rushed but... would you want to... you know... have dinner with me?" He rubbed his neck, blushing.

I couldnt't say a thing. My long time crush was asking me out. In a wedding. And he was all flustered about it!

"I-I. Yes! Yes, I do! I mean... go on a date with you." I smiled nervously.

Clint grinned like a child. He cupped my cheeks and kissed me softly and lovingly. We both smiled in the kiss.

 

Two years later

'Damn! Why don't you shut up?' Ramona, a fellow SHIELD agent was droning again about regulations at work. She was just a by the book person with too much free time who didn't let people do their actual work. In my case, writing a mission report.

"Sorry, Ramona, but I don't give a damn about regulations right now. If you knew your job, you would be doing it right now. And stop following me, I won't introduced you to any Avenger!" I retorted at her. She huffed and parted to God knows where to annoy another poor soul.

It's been two years since Clint asked me out at Cary's wedding and it's been hard but worth it. It's been rocky and we've had our fights but we're in love so we make this work. And I'm more than happy with him. Today, it's our two year anniversary and I'm giddy because I bought him a coffee mug that reads "Hawksome". And I'm sure he'll like that.

My daydream cuts short. My phone goes off as I receive a text from Clint.

 

Hey, babe.  
Mission cancelled.  
I'll pick you up at 7. Wear something nice but casual.  
Love you, Clint xx

 

Something nice but casual? What does this man have in mind? I shook my head and resumed working. When my shift ended, I went back to our shared apartment and chose simple a navy blue dress with white flats and my hair in a ponytail. Light make up and the arrow pendant Clint gave to me in our first year anniversary completed the look. I grabbed a jacket just in case. With Clint, I never knew what he had planned so, better be prepared.

At 7pm sharp, Clint entered the door. He was wearing jeans, a tight grey T-shirt and a leather jacket. "You ready, babe?" He smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I answered a bit nervously. And we left the apartment.

Clint drove for a while until I realised he was taking us to the amusement park we went on our first date after the wedding. I smiled as fond memories of laughter, goofing around and kissing came to me. I looked around then at Clint.

"Clint, this is where..." I trailed off.

He came to me and took my hand. "Our first date." He smiled fondly.

We had fun again. We rode the rides, ate candies, shoot at the shooting range (Clint won me a hawk, the cutie), goofed around and ended up in the Ferris wheel. I snuggled to Clint's side while we got up. I felt Clint was nervous about something but brushed it off. When we were on top, Clint cleared his throat and started talking.

"(Y/N), the best decision I've made in my life was to ask you for advice to buy a suit. And invite you to the wedding." I laughed at that. He let go of me and turned to face me. "I could talk for hours to tell you how much I love you but one thing is clear, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You love me for who I am, with my flaws and quirks and lame jokes. Even when I'm irrational, you put up with me." Clint was fiddling with something in his pocket. Suddenly, he got down on one knee and my hands went to my mouth, eyes widening. Clint looked up at me. "I love you more than life itself. You are my world, my light, my everything. I can't imagine life without you. (Full name), will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Tears streamed down my face and I nodded vigorously. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you, Clint!"

Clint's lips split into the biggest grin he ever wore. He took the ring from the box and put it on my finger. He grabbed my face and kissed me passionately, both of us smiling.

 

A year later

"I'm not ready! I'm not ready! What if I fall? What if I make a fool of myself?" I ranted as I paced around the room. Natasha came to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"(Y/N), You'll be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Clint is as nervous as you. Maybe even more. He nearly peed his pants, according to Tony. So get a grip , girl cuz you're getting married!" Natasha said. With that, she and Maria, my bridesmaids, left the room to occupy their places, leaving me alone with your thoughts.

I looked at my reflection. I wasn't looking bad. I laughed at the irony. Three years before, I was thinking the same while wearing a burgundy dress. Now, the dress is a strapless ivory white wedding gown. There was a knock on the door and Steve came inside.

"Wow, (Y/N). You look spectacular. Clint is a lucky man." He smiled widely.

"I think I'm the lucky one." I smiled back. Natasha came to tell us to go 10 seconds after Maria. Then 'Everything' by Alanis Morissette started sounding and Steve and I stood at the end of the aisle.

Clint was standing at the altar, jumping nervously from foot to foot. When he saw me, he looked awestruck then he flashed me the widest smile I've ever seen in his face. Steve and I began walking, smiling widely. I could only look at Clint, waiting for me. When we arrived, I thanked Steve and Clint took my hand.

"You're so beautiful..." Clint breathed out.

"Look who's talking. Now we're the ones at the altar." I chuckled.

"Yeah. And it's not boring. Not one bit." He smiled his lopsided grin.

The ceremony proceeded uneventfully and Clint and I exchanged our vows with voices filled with emotion and tears in our eyes.

"You may kiss the bride." The cleric announced and the church erupted in cheers and claps as Clint and I kissed passionately. Just like it should've been.

\--------

The first chords of "Sweet baby" by Macy Gray started and Clint held his hand to me asking me for this dance. My smile grew wider as I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor.

Clint's hands went automatically to my waist, making me tingle, and my arms circled his neck. We both smiled as we began swaying slowly to the rhythm. In an instant, everything around us faded into nothing, making me feel like it was just the two of us in that ballroom. I buried my head on the crook of his neck and nuzzled a bit. It felt right. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Clint chuckled, looking down at me.

I pulled back, still giggling. "I was just remembering the first time we danced together."

Looking at the ceiling, he chuckled louder this time. "Yeah. At my friend's wedding." He smiled.

I nodded. "Cary, if I remember correctly. Boy, that was boring!" I giggled again at the memory.

"We had fun in our little world. I'm glad I invited you. It was worth it." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and his hands lowered a bit.

"Behave! We're not alone, Mr. Barton." I giggled.

"I aim to misbehave, Mrs. Barton." Clint smirked.

"And that's why I love you." I said, giggling again. He smirked roguishly and we both kissed lovingly, oblivious to the rest of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I got emotional writing this seeing as Clint is my favourite Avenger. Honest. I hope you liked it and it wasn't over the top. Please, tell me what you think! Thank you for your votes and comments!


	12. Dr. Rogers (Steve x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to @EllaTubongbanua who requested a fluffy Steve oneshot. My deepest apologies because you requested it ages ago and I couldn't write it.

"Aaaaatchim!" A loud sneeze echoed through the walls of the apartment. As if on cue, your boyfriend of three years, Steve, came running to the living room.

"(Y/N)! Are you okay?" Steve asked worried.

You opened your mouth to speak but another loud sneeze erupted from your nose. You groaned and rubbed your nose. Steve came closer to you and put his hand on your forehead, checking your temperature.

"Oh, my. I think you have a fever. I'll go get the thermometer." With that, he went to the bathroom while you blew your nose and grabbed a blanket. Steve came back in a flash and, after a while, the thermometer showed 38'5° C(100,76ºF)

"You definitely caught a nasty flu. Don't move. I'll take care of everything." Steve announced.

"Steve, I'b fine. Dong you wowy!" You tried to say but your voice sounded so nasal Steve couldn't help but chuckle. And you sneezed again.

Steve looked at you bemused and went to make you a hot cocoa.

"Drink it." Steve ordered.

"Yes, doctod." You mocked. Steve smirked as he went to fix dinner.

Since then, Steve took care of you. He bought you medicines and made sure you took them when you had to take them. And they tasted awful but one look at your stern looking boyfriend and you complied immediately. He made you chicken soup, hot beverages and always had a blanket at hand in case you needed them.

He was so considerate you had to stop him from helping you to go to the bathroom or shower. As much as you would've liked to get frisky in the shower, you were a sneezing mess. So Steve resigned himself to wait by the door and asking if you were okay every five minutes. Sometimes, you thought he was the sick one. Yes, sick worried.

But most importantly, he gave you all the cuddles you needed to recover properly. Everytime you felt down or drowsy, Steve hugged you and you snuggled, burying your face on his chest and falling asleep with his steady heartbeat.

After two endless weeks of suffering, the flu was gone. You wanted to thank Steve all the care and attention he gave you. So you went and bought him a special gift.

"Hey, Steve! I have a surprise for you!" You said excitedly, jumping from one foot to the other.

Steve looked up to you. "A surprise? Really? You shouldn't have, darling."

"It's the least I could do after you took care of me, sweetie." You shoved the bag to him. "Open it! Open it!" You said eagerly.

Steve laughed and opened the bag to reveal a white coat. "What's this?" He turned it around and realised it was a doctor's coat, with a 'Dr. Steve Rogers' embroidered on the front pocket. Steve laughed at the joke but stopped when he saw a mischievous glint in your eyes.

Steve's cheeks reddened but the cocky grin he flashed at you made you shiver inside.


	13. Powered up! (Bruce x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce x Reader angsty and action oneshot. I hope you enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing. Angst.
> 
> I only own the original characters.

Reader POV

'If someone else tells me how great it is to work for the Avengers, I'll punch them in the face!' I thought as I stomped my way towards the nearest store because the Science Bros needed more baking soda. Something related to one of his numerous experiments. 'I'm a full fledged SHIELD agent, not the errand girl! First, Thor's Poptarts then Clint needed more candies and Steve, another sketch book. Now this!' I trembled as a cold breeze hit my face. It had to be winter when the team decided I had to buy them anything they wanted.

I opened the door and I sighed as a warm wave reached my chilled body. I went to pick up the baking soda when the phone went off. I swore loudly and picked it up without looking who called.

"I swear to God, this must be important or I'll rip your head off!" I barked.

"I prefer having my head stuck to my body, Agent (L/N)." Coulson's voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"Sorry, Sir. It's just that Stark and Banner needed baking soda just right now and not when I was here this morning." I sighed again.

"Now that you're there, buy me some Reese's sticks. Thank you." Phil said before hanging up.

I looked shocked at the phone. "Aaaargh!" I yelled in frustration as I grabbed the baking soda and the Reese's sticks and went to the cashier.

"Hello again, (Y/N). Rough day?" Kurt, the cashier, said with a smile on his face. He knew about your endless errands and he tried to cheer you up.

"You have no idea, man. One day, I'll just tell them to suck it and do the errands themselves." I rubbed my face tiredly. I paid for everything and waved him goodbye. Just as I was leaving, a black van stopped at the curb and out came three men in black masks. I tried to fight them off but I felt something prick my neck and everything went black.

\-------------------

I woke up with a start and looked around. Grey concrete walls and while fluorescent lights were the only things I could see. I tried to move but realised I was strapped to a stretcher. I started to freak out and pulled at the restraints but they were pretty tight and began to hurt so I let my head fall back and recollect my thoughts.

'Okay. You're a SHIELD agent so get a grip. It's most likely to be HYDRA. Damn!' I tried not to shiver about what those bastards experimented on. I fought against the restraints once again but failed miserably. Suddenly, a side door opened, revealing a disgusting looking man.

"Hello, Agent (L/N). I apologise for the inconvenience but we've been looking for you." The man said.

"Who are you?" I said frustratedly.

"Ah, where are my manners? I am Dr. Kelvin Mann, of course. I worked alongside Dr. Banner in the gamma radiation study but he became the Hulk. Since then, I've devoted my life to try and reproduce the same effect but with reversible effects..."

"Reversible effects? That's highly improbable,mister, and you know it." I interrupted him.

"Ah, but I have achieved my goal, my dear. This concoction will give you the Hulk strength but without becoming a green monster." He smiled evilly.

"Wait... What? Me? Why me?" I asked, terrified.

"Because, you, my dear, pose no threat to Dr. Banner. And you'll kill him for me!" With that, Dr. Mann injected me with something cold.

*time skip brought by Clint begging for morning coffee*

"Where is (Y/N)? She's been out for a while now." Bruce asked worriedly.

"No need to be so protective, Bruce. Your beautiful girl will be back in no time." Bruce went to say something but Tony continued. "It's as clear as day that you have a crush on her. Don't deny it!" He smirked.

"Sir, there is a call of a man called Kurt saying that miss (Y/N) has been kidnapped by some men in black masks." JARVIS announced.

"(Y/N)?" Bruce said worriedly.

\-----------

I screamed as I felt like my body burning. I fought against the restraints once again and they broke free. A loud scream erupted from my lips as I jumped from the bed. I looked at my hands and my body looked like a body builder.

"Woah! I'm huge!" I said in awe. Suddenly, my head spun. I clutched my head as I fell on my knees in pain.

Dr. Mann laughed. "This serum make you more malleable to my orders. And my orders are to kill Dr. Bruce Banner."

My eyes focused on him as I nodded absentmindedly. I marched from the lab towards my target.

\------------

The Avengers were trying to fathom what happened to you when JARVIS announced my arrival.

"Miss (L/N) is in the lobby. I scanned her and she seemed to be affected by some kind of chemicals concoction. It has enhanced her musculature and strength. Additionally, her brain waves seem to have been altered somehow. I advise to approach with caution." JARVIS informed the team. All of them looked at each other.

"J, have you been able to analyse the chemicals?" Tony asked. JARVIS provided him with the information and Bruce gasped loudly.

"What's the matter, Bruce?" Natasha asked.

"The principle is the same as my investigation on gamma radiation. Whoever captured her wanted her to have the Hulk strength. But, somehow, she's not green and the effects are reversible. Astonishing!"

"So (Y/N) is She-Hulk but without being green..." Clint stated. "How do we stop her then?" He asked, fiddling with his bow.

Bruce looked down sadly. "Now I know why she's here. She's here to kill me."

\-----------------

When the elevator doors dinged, I got out of it to find Steve in his suit.

"Why, Cap? What's with the sour face and the suit?" I smiled. I looked around to see Natasha and Clint pointing their weapons at me. Thor was yielding Mjolnir and looking at me like he didn't want to hurt me. Tony was behind the bar drinking some Scoth but the suit was pretty near. I couldn't see Dr. Banner. "Oh, crap. Cover blown. Where's Banner?"

"(Y/N). We don't want to hurt you..." Steve started.

I laughed. "You can't hurt me, Cap. Not in your wildest dreams." I winked at him. He just blushed. I stepped forwards and I could see how tense everybody was. "Look, all I want is to see Bruce to just say hello and maybe give him a bone crushing hug so make way. Shoo!"

"Not gonna happen, She Hulk." Clint said, tensing his bow.

I tsked. "Pity. I like you. Now, get off my way!" I punched Steve square in the chest, not giving him time to cover himself. He was thrown to the other side of the room and fell to the floor, groaning. Tony summoned his suit. Clint fired a stun arrow but it just made my nose itch. Turning towards him, I dodged his arrows and pushed him hard against the floor, knocking the air out of his lungs. Natasha kept shooting but the bullets didn't go very deep. They stung but the damage was tolerable. I slapped her and knocked her head against the wall while dodging Cap's shield. I picked it up and threw it to Tony, still in the process of wearing his suit, making him fall. The shield bounced back and Steve caught it. He charged at me and he punched me in the gut but I didn't even flinch. Steve flew across the room again as I kicked him in the chest. Thor advanced on me, yielding Mjolnir.

"Lady (Y/N), stop!" he warned me. I just ignored him and ran to the elevator to go to Bruce's lab. He wasn't fast enough and Mjolnir hit the elevator doors.

When the doors opened, Bruce was standing there, as if waiting for me. "Well, well, well... Dr. Banner, I'm glad you're not running. It's pretty tiring to chase you, you know?" I taunted him and I tilted my head. "Pity I have to kill you. I used to love you. But now... I just want you dead." I adopted an attacking stance.

Bruce didn't want to fight (Y/N). He cared about her. He loved her from afar. He loved everything about her. Her attention to details, her thoughfulness, her laugh, her kindness... But now, all those traits were gone, like someone stripped them from her and replaced them with this hatred. She wasn't her so he'd fight for her, for her to come back to her senses. If he had to fight her, then so be it. He focused and set the other guy free.

"Now that's a challenge." I charged at the Hulk at the same time as he charged against me. Our fists clashed and we started punching and growling at each other.

General POV

The fight was nasty. Punches and kicks and slaps and growls were present. Rage filled both their bodies as they both tried to knock down the other. They didn't even realised the elevator doors opening and out came the rest of the Avengers, watching the battle unfold and unsure what to do.

"Thor, your hammer was able to hit the Hulk. Can you bit (Y/N)?" Steve asked the Asgardian, who looked at them dubiously. "Just enough to knock her down and put her in the containment cell." Steve assured him.

"Yes, I can do that." Swinging Mjolnir, Thor waited until he'd have a clear shot. When it was time, he let Mjolnir go and hit (Y/N) in the back, pinning her to the ground and knocking her senseless.

\------------

Reader POV

"Did someone get that truck's plate?" I said, groaning and rolling on the floor. I sat up slowly, clutching my head. I looked around and realised I was in the Hulk's cell. Shaking my head, I stood up only to sit down again, wincing in pain. I looked down to see my body bandaged and covered in gauzes. What the hell happened in here? "What happened in here?"

"You tried to kill Bruce." Tony said with a look of contempt in his eyes.

"Wait... What? Me? What are you talking about?" I said, confusion written all over my face. Looking around, I saw all the Avengers looking at me like I was some kind of monster.

"You don't remember anything?" Steve asked, confused. I just shook my head.

"JARVIS, put the recording." Tony said.

My eyes went wide as I watched the events. I blanched when I saw how I beat up everyone and I started shaking at Bruce's and my fight.

"I-I..." I couldn't think. Did I do that? "I-I... Did I do that? It can't be me!" I looked at them horrified. That's when I noticed that Tony, Clint, Steve and Natasha were bandaged up. Guilt filled me. "I-I'm sorry. I... I didn't know what I was doing! You gotta believe me!"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Natasha asked.

I looked up deep in thought. "I went to the store for the third time this day when some men in black capture me. Then some Dr. Kelvin Mann injected me with something then... Nothing." I looked down sadly.

Bruce stepped forward. "Dr. Mann? Why did he want to kill me?"

I shrugged and shook my head. "Something about him being the Hulk and wanting fame... That kind of bullshit..."

"What do we do now?" Clint asked, rubbing his aching chest.

\---------------

I sighed tiredly as I arrived at Dr. Mann's lab. The fight drained whatever serum I had in my system. I felt as if all strength left my body and I dragged my feet tiredly as I dragged the unconscious body of Dr. Banner with me. He really fought until the end.

Pushing the door, the guards let us enter. They wanted to grab Bruce but one glare from me and they stepped back nervously. I headed towards Dr. Mann's lab and opened the door. He turned around and smiled at seeing Bruce's limp body. I threw him and Bruce fell in front of him.

"Here's Bruce body, just as you ordered." I told him.

Dr. Mann stood up and smirked evilly. "Wonderful. My congratulations, (Y/N). You have exceeded my expectations. Now, I will be able to reproduce the Hulk serum."

When the doctor went to touch Bruce, an alarm went off. Dr. Mann stopped and looked at me with a look of betrayal in his eyes. "What did you do?" He snarled. He was about to hit me with a shocking stick when, suddenly, Bruce leapt up and handed me a gun he had hidden in his clothes. I aimed at Dr. Mann and killed him instantly.

"Thank you, Bruce. And... Sorry about throwing you that way. And for everything." I smiled sadly.

"No need. We've talked about it before, (Y/N). You weren't yourself." He said, smiling softly.

"A part of me was there... I hurt you, guys. I can't forgive myself."

"That part of you that said you loved me... Is still here?" Bruce asked nervously.

I blushed. "Yes. And I still love you... It's just that..." Bruce silenced me with a soft kiss.  
It was short but meaningful and left me breathless.

"I've hurt people too. The other guy has hurt people too. No matter what you've done, I love you too." Bruce smiled.

The team found us kissing in the lab.


	14. Don't mess with me, bro! (Clint x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to @ErinSwann who requested a Clint X Reader sibling oneshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some swearing
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own the original characters I made on the spot.

Reader POV

I sighed tiredly as I removed the latex gloves and washed my hands. I had to put an emergency triple bypass to an agent who, mysteriously, had a cardiac arrest. The agent was walking through the hallways when, suddenly, he dropped to the ground like a bag full of bricks. The man seemed healthy from previous analysis so it left us befuddled as to why his heart failed like that. Luckily, my shift was about to end in half an hour. Then I could leave the hospital and chill out with my friends.

As I was to get in the lockers room and remove my stained scrubs, I was paged. There was a Level 1 emergency. Great! Murphy's law always showing its ugly face! Closing the locker's room door, I ran towards the nurses desk.

Just when I arrived, the doors burst open and the paramedics rushed in with a man in a stretcher.

"Agent Clint Barton. Multiple shots in chest and left leg. Left arm broken by shoulder and elbow. Possible concussion and internal bleeding. Pressure is spiking." The paramedic informed.

"Sorry, Dr. Barton." Said Stan, the other paramedic, sympathetically.

My eyes widened at seeing Clint that bad. I snapped back to reality and switched to business mode. Clint smiled a bit at seeing me hovering him.

"Rose, I need an operation room right now. Vacate one if needed!" I opened Clint's vest and cut his T-shirt with scissors, revealing his chest. I counted two bullet holes on his left side. Prodding my fingers, I felt the bullets still inside. He hissed in pain. Same with the bullets in his leg. I switched on the flashlight and checked his ocular reflexes. His eyes followed suit. The nurse sped off. By now, Clint's eyes were wide eyed and his expression was a bit scared.

"Damn, Clint. What happened?" I muttered to myself as I was checking his ears and nose.

"Hey,... I'm fine, sis..." He whispered, his voice hoarse. He tried to lift his hand but I shoved it down and glared at him, shutting him up.

"We'll need to perform a CT scan and an MRI too. We need to know if there is serious internal damage. Paige Dr. Richardson. I'll need his help with the fractures. And bring Hannah with you. I want you both in the OR." I told Brian, one of my interns. He too sped off to page the doctor.

"(Y/N)?" Clint tried to draw my attention but I was too focused and glared at him again.

"Kevin, I need your help to carry him." I told the nurse. He pushed the stretcher as I walked next to Clint, taking notes and looking at his records. All the while, Clint was looking at me with a bewildered expression.

I looked down at him. "What?"

"No-nothing, sis!" He squeaked.

"Thought so." I replied as we entered a vacated OR and started the procedure.

*time skip brought by the Avengers making soap bubbles*

I sighed tiredly as I removed the latex gloves and washed my hands. Again. I rubbed my face tiredly and stretched. I sighed contentedly as I heard some bones pop and I felt better.

'Well, time to see that careless goofball that is my brother.'

Knocking the door, I opened it to reveal a patched up Clint accompanied by Steve, Bruce and Natasha.

"It takes Clint to get hurt to visit me? Tsk tsk tsk" I jested. They all smiled at me and Natasha hugged me. Steve and Bruce waved.

"Good to see you, (Y/N)." She said. She was hurt too but not as bad as my brother.

Clint smiled a bit but his weary expression remained. I stood next to him.

"This is what you have. We were able to retrieve all the bullets and close the wounds. Your left arm is pretty broken. Your shoulder and radius are fractured and you'll need the cast for a long time. Your left thigh will be sore for quite some time too. There was some minor internal bleeding that we had to stop during surgery but that's it. Luckily, the wounds are on the left side so you'll be able to sleep on your right side. Unfortunately, we think the concussion made you even more idiotic than before." At the last statement, I chuckled and everyone laughed. I ruffled his hair.

"Heeeey. Don't touch my hair!" Clint whined.

"Right now, you're in no condition to demand anything. And you'll have to do what I tell you. Doctor's orders." I put on my professional face. Clint looked at me quite scares. He turned to face the others.

"Let me tell you. She's scary as hell when she's all business! And what's with the glares? You never glare at me! I'm your lovely big bro!"

I looked at Natasha. "Well... I took lessons from Tasha." I smirked. Natasha just bowed mockingly.

"Well, Nat. Thanks for corrupting my baby sister!" Clint pouted.

"Oooooh... It's not her who corrupted me." I smirked evilly.

"Who's he??? I'll kill him!!!" Clint screamed offended, an angry expression written on his face.

Natasha and I laughed as Steve blushed and Bruce smiled softly.


	15. Playboy no more (Tony x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to @_ThousandWishes_ who requested a cute Tony x reader oneshot.

Reader POV

My jaw went slack when I saw the scene. Tony, Clint, Sam, Bucky, Pietro and Thor were sprawled whether on the floor or some of the couches. There were lots of empty bottles and bits and pieces of snacks scattered on the floor. Tony had another hell of a party. This man will never learn.

I had an idea. "JARVIS, blast the stereo. Put some high pitch song. 'Tik tok' by Ke$ha is really appropriate right now. Full volume, J!" I laughed quietly as I covered my ears in anticipation.

Suddenly, six grown men screamed like little kids as they jumped in the air. I couldn't hold on anymore and burst out laughing. I was clutching at my sides and tears were streaming down my face when they all turned to face me with different kind of expression, mainly anger.

"C'mon... G-guys... Your faces were priceless.... Like..." They all advanced on me. "Hey! I'm sorry! Don't be mad! Tony, I'm your best friend, protect me!" I yelled as I ran out of the room, six pairs of feet chasing me.

\---------------------

I got out of my hiding spot in the vents. Not even Clint found me there because he didn't think I'd be here.

"JARVIS, are they still looking for me?" I whispered.

"No, miss (Y/N). Sir has convinced them to let the issue go." The AI answered.

'Thanks, Tony' I thought as I got out of my room only to be met by a bag of flour poured over me. I turned around to see a laughing Tony. 'Why do I love him so much?' I keep wondering after all these years.

"Tony! We're not 10 years old! You'll clean up this mess! That I promise!" I said, getting off flour from my eyes.

"Aaawwww, don't be such a vindictive person, (Y/N). I was easy on you, you know?"

"Oooooh, like that time in 8th grade when you put a fake spider in my backpack or when you dyed my hair red in 10th grade because you wanted a red head best friend?" I replied back, half amused by now.

"Well, you put a fake cast over my two arms when I was sleeping before that date with Cindy." Tony laughed. "Mindy." "Whatever. You had your fair share of pranks too." Tony faked indignation.

I laughed hard. "You're easily fooled, Stark. Besides, she hated me anyways. All your dates hated me because I'm your best friend." I stuck my tongue at him. He smiled fondly. "Well, now that we've settled that we love to prank each other, I'm going to take a shower. This flour is beginning to itch." I scratched my arms. "And then, I'm going to buy something for my birthday. In case you forgot, Stark, it's this Saturday." I winked at him and entered my room.

*time skip brought by Steve and Thor staring at the microwave trying to guess how it works*

Tonight, Tony had organised a birthday party for me. He wanted it to be splendid. Just like I deserved, as he put it. This morning, Natasha, Wanda, Pepper and me went shopping and bought some clothes and other things, courtesy of Stark Industries' generosity. When we arrived, the guys were playing videogames and paid little attention to us. Only Steve and Bucky greeted us and congratulated me on my birthday.

I left my bags on the bed and went to prepare for the party. I planned on going comfy so I decided to wear dark skinny jeans, a red flowy top and sandals. Nothing too fancy. Natasha did my make up and I put my hair in a loose bun.

*another time skip, this one brought by the males dancing Gangnam Style*

Time to go! I left my room and everything was dark and silent. Odd. They told me to come to this lounge room. Maybe I got it wrong? Tony told me the one in the 47th floor. Maybe it was 57th? I scratched my head and looked around, trying to guess if this was the correct floor when, all of a sudden, the lights went on and everybody jumped screaming 'SURPRISE!'. I yelled and jumped back, a hand clutching my chest.

Everybody laughed and threw confetti at me. Natasha put me a feather boa and Clint put a birthday hat on my head. Looking around, all of them were wearing different types of hats and the scene was hilarious. I laughed at seeing Steve, Bruce and Bucky shift nervously as they wore their hats. The rest wore them proudly.

"You scared me!" I laughed. I looked at the banner that read 'Happy Birthday, (Y/N) and the decorations. "Thank you, guys!"

Tony came and hugged me. "Everything for my girl! Let the party start!" He screamed and a throng of people soon occupied the floor.

I spent time with most of the team. I chatted with Steve and Bruce, danced with Thor, Pietro and Clint, gossiped with the girls and laughed with Tony, much to the dismay of half the room.

"I don't want to dampen the mood but you're unusually calm tonight. I mean, you're not flirting shamelessly with those bimbos there. Tony, are you ill?" I looked like I was checking his temperature and smiled lightly. "Besides, you're not drinking much. You definitely are ill."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, baby doll. I'm not sick. Today it's your birthday and I wanna spend time with you. That's it!" Tony smirked.

"Okay. So what is this people doing here? I mean, I only know the team and some of the guests but I don't know anyone else." I stated, confused, looking around.

"Well, Stark parties have style and I have to show off my favourite girl a bit, don't I?" He said with his arms open.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure thing, Stark. Have fun." I smiled and went to dance with the girls.

Ater a long while, Tony called the party off. All the guests grumbled and left the party. The rest of the team was already scattered around the tower or went to sleep. In the end, it was just Tony and me in the lounge room.

I placed some glasses on the kitchen counter and turned around to see Tony look at the ground, pensive. That struck me as odd. In fact, he's been acting oddly during all the party. I frowned.

"Tony, are you sure you're okay? You've been acting weirdly tonight. I've never seen ou this pensive in a long time. Last time, it was about Pepper." I went and sat down next to him on the couch. "It's about her? It's been two years since you two broke up." I placed my hand on his back.

Tony looked up at me like he was back to reality. "What' No, no. It's not about Pepper."

"Then what is it about? You know you can tell me, Starky."

"You know I hate that nickname." He frowned. I smiled at his expression. He looked so cute like that.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. Now, will you tell me what's bothering you or do I have to tickle you to death?"

Tony sighed and looked up at me again. He looked nervous. This is a novelty.

"(Y/N), there's something I need to tell you." My eyebrows shot up questioningly. "There's a reason why I haven't flirted with those girls back there." He scratched his head and cleared his throat. "I-I like you. Like really really like you. Like I love you." I could see he was blushing a bit.

My jaw dropped and my eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. "Wh-what?" I stuttered, blush covering my face too. "S-since when?"

Tony smiled fondly at me. "Honestly? Since we kissed in primary school."

"We.. we were 5 years old, Tony! And it was a dare from my brother." Shaking my head, I continued. "I didn't know you took it seriously. All this time... Why you didn't tell me?" I asked, shocked at this revelation.

Tony had a guilty expression on his face. "Because I didn't want to lose you as a friend. After that, we acted like nothing happened and I was quite happy like that. Then, well, I hid it pretty well when we began dating other people." At that, he looked down.

I stood up suddenly. "I can't believe it! Sometimes you're so stupid I can't understand why you're considered a genius!" Tony was about to protest but I shut him up. "All these years waiting for you to ask me out and, all the time, you had feelings for me! Let me ask you something. When you were flirting with all those girls, were you thinking of me? Now I'm feeling more stupid than ever for loving you." I turned around to leave when Tony caught my wrist and spun me around, kissing me deeply.

It took me a moment to react but I kissed him back. And it felt like heaven. My childhood friend, my long time crush, was finally kissing me. I was internally doing a happy dance. The kiss grew intense but we had to stop for air.

"I love you, (Y/N). Since the beginning. Will you be my girlfriend?" Tony asked, his nose touching mine.

I sighed. I couldn't be mad at him for long. "Quit flirting and I'll say yes." I smiled a bit.

Tony smiled as well. "I promise you that, since now, playboy Stark is gone. How about that?" He smirked.

"You and your flare for dramatics. Of course, Tony. I'd love to be your girlfriend."

We both smiled as we kissed and went to his bedroom.


	16. This is war (Scott x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to @Becky--Dixon who requested a Scott Lang (Ant Man) fluffy oneshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluffiness!
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own the original characters.

Reader POV

Really, what is with delivering paperwork that fascinates all bosses around the world? Not that I'm complaining. Working for Dr. Hank Pym and her daughter is an honour, a dream come true. But this is ridiculous. This man wants everything delivered at hand. Only me, her daughter and Scott. No one else. Although, looking back to Dr. Cross and the Yellow Jacket incident, I can't blame the old man.

Opening the door to Dr. Pym's door, I bump into Hope.

"Crap! I'm sorry, Hope. I didn't see you." I apologised.

"It's OK, (Y/N). Are you here to see my father?" She asked.

"Yes. He asked me to give him the results of the tests we've been conducting. The ones about the subatomic level." My expression saddened. "I'm sorry. The results are still negative. Richard, I mean, Dr. Winters and I still have no clue about your mother's state."

Hope smiled sadly. "Don't worry. Thank you. You're doing a great job. My father's not here at the moment. You can give me the results."

I smiled widely. "Thank you. That would save me time. Gotta go. Bye!" I said, leaving the room.

Finally, it was time to leave and go home. I sent a text to Scott.

/Leaving now. See you at my place? Xx/

Scott answered immediately.

/Sure. Can't wait! S. Xx/

I smiled and drove home.

When I arrived, Scott was already there with some takeout food. I got out of the car and went to open the door when he hugged me from behind and kissed me.

"Scott! I'm trying to open the door!" I giggled.

"Fiiiiiine." He smiled.

We got in, hung the jackets on the rack and placed the food on the kitchen counter.

"I ordered Thai. Is it OK for you?" Scott said.

"Totally! How's Cassie?" I asked, picking up plates and opening the food containers.

Scott sat up on a stool and he smiled widely. "She's fine. She's with her mother. Today, she had to talk about dinosaurs at class. She was so happy about it. She misses you, though."

I smiled warmly at this. "Yeah, me too. I'm sorry but we've been neck deep in work at the lab. Luckily, I'll have a free weekend and we can spend time together." I put the food in the container and some peas fell from the plate and ended up next to Scott's hands. He picked up one and looked at me. Next thing I knew, a pea hit my cheek. I looked at him shocked.

"You didn't... You asked for it, Lang!!" I laughed as I grabbed some peas and threw them at him. Scott grabbed pieces of carrots and shot back. A food war ensued. We threw edible missiles at each other, dodging and laughing. The kitchen was a mess beyond salvation. While I was picking up some vegetables to reload, Scott snuck up on me from behind and trapped me in his arms.

"Scott, let me go!" I giggled as I kicked the air.

"Nope. You don't mess with me, sweetheart." He, then, grabbed the noodles and poured them on my hair. I screeched and spun around to tickle him to the ground, noodles falling to his face.

"Now apologise, Lang! Or I'll noodle you to death!" I laughed while shaking my head and making fall all the noodles. Scott groaned and flipped us over. I blushed a bit as Scott hovered over me.

My laugh cut short when he looked down at me and kissed me lovingly. I froze for a second then kissed back, not minding being covered in Thai food. Scott moved some noodles from my hair as I pushed away some peas from his, laughing in the kiss. The kiss grew intense and I moaned as Scott's tongue danced with mine.

Suddenly, I yelped as I felt something hard on my back. Reaching behind me, I groaned as I picked up a wooden chopstick that fell from the table during the food war.

"Mood killer!" I glared accusingly at the poor chopstick. Scott laughed wholeheartedly and he stood up, helping me up as well.

"Not necessarily, sugar." He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bedroom.

The next day

"Scott! Where are you?" I called for my boyfriend as he wasn't in bed when I woke up. I searched for him but couldn't find him anywhere. "Scott Lang, come here right now!" I screamed as I opened the bathroom door. Going to the kitchen, I let out a frustrated sigh. "He left leaving me to clean up the mess he started! You're so dead, Lang!" I cursed as I started to clean the war zone that was my kitchen.

Needless to say, when I saw him later that day, I pretty much ignored him for a week until he made up for everything with a fantastic date at my favourite restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear in mind that this is the first time I write Scott Lang so sorry if it looks odd! I'll base him on the movie universe as I can't remember the comic version. It's been a long while since I read comics.


	17. Dodgeball! (Avengers x Reader)

Reader POV

I sighed as I entered the training room. Why did Tony wanted to meet us here of all places? I shook my head as I saw everyone gathered around Tony, who sported his trademark smirk.

"What now, Stark? This better be important. You woke me from a nap!" I grumbled. Clint grunted too, Nat shook her head and Steve scratched his back. The rest, more or less, expressed their discomfort.

"Don't be such a whiny, (Y/N)." He continued, ignoring my protests. "It's been a while since we did some activity together so,..." grabbing a soft ball, he announced happily. "Let's play dodgeball!!"

I looked around and everyone groaned. I was pretty good at dodge ball so... What the hell? "I'm in." I said, surprising everyday. Natasha followed then Clint, Steve, Wanda... Pietro declined, saying it would be too easy to win and preferred to laugh at our inability to dodge and Bruce, for obvious reasons.

"Great! If you fall to the ground or get hit 5 times, you lose! Remember, no face or crotch! Game's on!" Tony said, distributing the balls.

We all ran as everyone started firing. I dodged a ball thrown by Wanda and used Tony as human shield to avoid being hit by a ball thrown by Clint. Poor Tony doubled as the ball hit his stomach. Steve dodged Bucky's. The first to fall was Tony. Steve hit him in the foot. Tony jumped and slipped, falling on his butt. He grumbled because he was bruised twice. His foot and his ego.

I yelled as I got hit in the arm by Natasha and, in retaliation, hit her on the butt. It went on like this for a while, dodging and getting hit and laughing. I wouldn't tell Tony but that was a great idea. This was terrific!

Next to fall was Wanda, who failed to see Steve's ball. Steve was next, getting hit by me. Natasha got hit by both Bucky and Clint, making her fall and lose. It was just Bucky, Clint and me.

We looked at each other. Suddenly, I had to bend to avoid a ball thrown by Clint, then threw one at Bucky, who dodged it. I started running to grab a ball and, once I had it, turned around fast, ready to throw it at Bucky again, only to be met by a ball. Square in the face.

BAM!

The impact was so hard, it made me stumble and hit the wall. It would've looked comical if I wasn't the one in pain. I let out a pained groan as I slid down the wall to the ground.  
I heard footsteps rushing to me and someone talking.

"Hey, hey, hey! (Y/N), you OK?" Clint asked worriedly.

"Way to go, Barnes! I said no hitting in the face!" Tony scolded the ex-assassin.

"I'm so sorry! I swear I was going to hit her in the leg! I didn't mean it!" Bucky was freaking out. Steve tried to comfort him.

"It's OK, Bucky." Steve said.

"(Y/N), say something!" Natasha said. I felt a hand touching my cheek.

"Gleglegleglegle..." I babbled. Shaking my head, I looked up. "Barnes, you're a dead man!" I glared at Bucky. Bucky ran like the devil was chasing him.

\-------------

Later that day, Bucky knocked on my door. He came with a pint of ice cream and a teddy bear as a peace offering. I just smiled and accepted his apologies. Before I closed the door, I told him.

"Buck, you're doing my cleaning part for a month. And be grateful I don't make you clean Tony's room after a party." I smirked.

"Damn!" Bucky exclaimed and left sulking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, I used to be really good at dodgeball back at high school. I was always one of the last ones to stand hehehehe


	18. Moving mountains (Thor x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a cute fluffy Thor onshot and I dedicate it to @ExogirllovesSehun because she's obsessed with the God of Thunder and loves him just as much I love Clint!  
> I included me in the story as Clint's girl. #notsorry ^^

General POV

"C'mon, Thor. Move it! You're taking all the couch!" Natasha groaned while trying to seat.

The Avengers were having a movie night and were sitting on the different couches and armchairs. You were sitting next to Thor and Natasha was trying to seat on the other side because it was the only seat available.

Thor scooted closer to his left but he was beginning to squish you. "Thor, you're crushing me!" You squeaked.

"Oh, sorry, love. This couch is pretty small." Natasha, Thor and yourself were a bit stuffed.

"Thor, grab your girl and make her seat on your lap. My girl here is not complaining!" Clint smirked at his girlfriend, who snuggled more. 

"Seriously, Point Break. Can someone move you if you don't want to?" Tony asked from his armchair, Scotch in hand. "I mean. Look at you. You look like a tower. Surely you are heavy." Tony continued, waving his hand towards Thor's direction.

"Well... It is a bit difficult to move me if I don't want to be moved." Thor bragged and put an arm around you.

"Aaww, Blondie. Surely I can move you! I just have to push you backwards and you'll fall! I'm that strong!" You jested as you swatted playfully his arm. You got up and flexed your muscled jokingly.

Tony, Clint and Bucky looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

"Wanna bet?" Clint challenged.

"What?" You asked, confused.

"If you push Goldilocks here and make him fall, I'll give you one of my suits. The oldest one, of course." He smirked.

"And I'll stop pranking you for a month." Clint added.

"And I'll let you put magnets on my metal arm for a week." Bucky laughed.

Steve facepalmed, Natasha laughed hard and Bruce smiled.

"Another bet? Aren't you tired of this? Last time, you guys made me wear a T-shirt that read 'Best archer's ever pet' around SHIELD HQ for a week! I got a sanction from Fury and Coulson gave me a lecture about regulations!" Laia said, blushing from embarassment.

"Ah. Ah. Never outsmart the smart, sweet cheeks. You know that." Tony took a gulp of Scotch. She just narrowed her eyes at Tony and refrained from slapping him.

"So, do you accept the challenge, (Y/N)?" Bucky smiled.

You looked around the room and sighed defeated. If you backed down, the teasing would be never ending and that would be worse. Looking at Thor, the insolent was smiling and laughing, feeling pretty confident about you not being able to make him fall.

"What if I fail? Or if I don't want to do it?" You asked, nervous as hell.

"If you don't succeed, you'll have to run around the block yelling 'The aliens are back! The aliens are back!'" Tony laughed. You blanched at that.

"Tony! This is cruel!" Steve scolded. Bruce nodded in agreement.

"We'll bail her out. Don't worry, Cap." Clint added, laughing.

You stood there, looking around. You had to make Thor fall or risk spending a night in jail for yelling like a madwoman. Either prospect wasn't your cup of tea. "Okay. Okay." You sighed defeated.

"JARVIS, record everything." Tony ordered as all of you stood up to watch the show.

Thor stood in the middle of the lounge room, arms crossed in front of his chest and grinning widely. You were looking at him, mortified, mentally preparing yourself to spend a night in the looney bin. You inhaled deeply and put your hands on his chest, pushing hard.

"Raaaaaargh!" You screamed loudly as you pushed harder, your feet slipping and you looked like you wanted to drag a menhir. "Aaaah, crap!" you exhaled and bent, hands on your knees. Thor didn't move an inch.

"Looks like someone's in trouble..." Tony sing songued. You glared at him.

You tried another tactic. You went behind Thor's back and put your arms on his shoulders like trying to make him give you a piggy ride. That made him go a bit backwards but didn't work. Unknowing to everyone, your lips went to his ear.

"Help me win or else, no sex for you in two months." You whispered. The guys (except Steve) were laughing so hard they didn't hear you. Thor's expression morphed into one of shock. "But don't make it too evident, Blondie. Or they'll notice." You ended, letting him go.

"You tired, (Y/N)?" Clint snorted.

"Maybe she's giving up. She really looks tired." Bucky taunted.

"He. He. Hilarious, guys. I'm dying here. You're like children." You rolled your eyes. Facing Thor again, you went to lunge at him. You faked a jump to his arms but bent and kicked him in the knee, making him fall on his knees. That made everyone gasp. Thor remembered his part and was slow on getting up, giving you time to climb on his back, legs around his neck. Remembering what Natasha taught you, you gripped him tightly and twisted your body, making Thor drop to the ground in a flash.

Everyone gasped again. Natasha yelled. "That's my girl!" clearly happy to see you learned her movements and did it well. Tony pouted and Clint and Bucky were left speechless, his jaws dropped.

You stood up, breathing heavily and looking down at Thor, who had a confused expression on his face.

"You okay, oh Asgardian God?" You taunted him and laughed.

Natasha and Laia cheered and made fun of the guys. You turned to face the perpetrators and they had sour faces. You clapped excitedly as you went to them.

"Tony, I want Mark IV suit! Not an old toaster! I want Mark IV and soar the skies!" You said, making plane sounds and opening your arms. "Clint, no pranks in a month! You promised!" Clint sat down sulking. "And Bucky, I'll buy some cute and sparkly magnets to put on your arm and you'll have to wear them all week, even at SHIELD." You announced happily.

"Even at HQ? WHY?" By now, he was mortified and verging on outraged.

"This is for your past punishments on us girls." You winked at them.

"Remind me never to cross you, (Y/N)." Natasha said and Laia brought some champagne from Tony to celebrate the defeat of the sass masters.

"Hey! That's my booze!" Tony whined.

*time skip brought by two drunk supersoldiers finger painting at a sleeping Tony while Natasha records it and posts it on Youtube*

"Do you think they noticed?" Asked Thor while he was eating a Poptart.

"Naaaaah. Sometimes, they think they're so smart and sassy that no one can outsass them." You replied, surfing through the channels in your shared floor.

"I feel a little bad for Brother Barnes." Thor said a bit sad.

"Don't be. He asked for it. Laia suffered their punishment and Natasha had to deal with a code green again because of Tony's stupidity so serves them right. Besides, while they're sulking, they won't notice we grabbed Poptarts, ice cream and all the snacks in the kitchen and distributed them among the girls." You giggled while stuffing your mouth with gummy bears. "Mmmm. Men." You sighed as you snuggled further to your Asgardian love.


	19. Let your hair down (Bruce x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bruce doesn't have many oneshots and this one came to me while listening to "I want you back" by Jackson 5. If you watched 'Guardians of the Galaxy' is the one that Dancing Groot dances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to all the doctor's fans (not that doctor, whovians! ;))  
> Warnings: Fluff!! Some swearing?

General POV

You had a crappy day. Your boss was his usual asshole self. Thankfully, it was your last day in that hellish place. You were about to quit to start a new job in Tony's enterprise as an events planner assistant, leaving behind a crappy career in accounting with that scumbag. And that's why you were happy right now. You felt like you could dance forever.

You opened your laptop and went to Soundcloud to look up for upbeat songs. Surprisingly, "I want you back" by Jackson 5 started sounding. 'Well, it may be about a nasty break up but I frigging love this song.' you thought as you clicked play.

You started moving your body to the beat of the music like no one was watching. You opened your arms and shook your hips. Oh, how you loved this feeling. You were jumping and swaying when you turned around and saw Bruce and Tony, looking at you with different emotions. Tony looked at you amused while Bruce stood there awkwardly. You blushed a bit because you always had a thing for the shy doctor since Tony introduced you two back during the Avengers initiative beginnings.

Still feeling euphoric, you ran to them and grabbed Bruce's hands, tugging him and trying to drag him in front of the sofa. Bruce was surprised and awkwardness filled his features. He tried to stop you and avoid dancing.

"(Y/N), I... I don't think that a good idea..." He said nervously. You brushed it off.

"C'mon, Bruce! Let your hair down a bit. You've been working too much lately! Move that geeky body of yours!" You said excitedly while you twisted your body. Bruce averted his eyes and looked anywhere but you.

You grabbed his hands again and swung his arms as he started to move his feet slowly. Tony went to the bar and looked at you two fondly. He poured himself some Scotch and hollered.

"C'mon, Banner. Show the lady your dance moves!" He smirked and turned to open the fridge to grab some snacks.

You looked at him surprised. "Dance moves, doctor?" You smiled bemused.

Bruce blushed. "Well... Not much... I just move my feet. Tony is just joking..." He chuckled, embarrassed.

"Well... You dance pretty well." You winked at him, forgetting your own shyness. You were enjoying this way too much and no one would dampen your mood, not even Tony's cockiness! Bruce and you danced for a while until he accidentally tripped you and you fell forward. Right in Bruce's face. Smashing his lips with yours. And falling backwards so you were on top. His hands were to your waist to steady you but the fall left you both breathless.

You both froze, afraid to move. You couldn't lie. You dreamed about kissing him but this was beyond awkward. Suddenly, Bruce's grip tightened a bit and started to kiss you. 'My, my, Bruce...' You thought. You closed your eyes and kissed back.

That was the sweetest kiss you ever had. Sure, you had boyfriends but Bruce's shyness and aloof nature made him all the more attractive to you. You put your hands on his hair, playing with his greying brown locks. You sighed contentedly as his hands moved up and down your back.

Without warning, someone grabbed you from behind, separating you from Bruce, your lips making a pop sound as they unlatched from his. Turning around, you faced a fuming Tony.

"Hulk or not, you're not kissing my sister!" Tony said angrily.

You pushed him back. "I date whoever I want. Next time you interrupt me, I'll upload that video in which you dress as a chorister singing "I will survive". On YouTube. I'm sure your popularity will increase a lot." You smirked smugly. Tony blanched and ran away fast. He didn't want that to happen.

"Where were we?" You both smiled as you kissed Bruce passionately.


	20. Finding solace (Tony x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a PTSD Tony oneshot. In here, you're friends with the playboy and the only one who knows about his nightmares so you comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Feels! Lots! Some swearing! Mentions of death and dark things. You have been warned!

General POV

A strangled cry woke you up and made you sit up straight. Rubbing your face, you checked the clock and read 3:33AM. Another cry came, louder this time, and it sounded like a terrifying roar. Eyes widened at the realisation. 'Tony!' You bolted from the bed and ran barefooted towards the door, not minding you only wearing a loose T-shirt and cotton shorts. Thankfully, Tony's room was next to yours so you didn't have to go over that much distance. You knocked on the door.

"Tony? It's (Y/N). I'm coming in!" You announced yourself before opening the door just a crack and look inside.

Tony was thrashing on the bed, turning left and right, his body shaking and sheets trapping his feet. His expression was one of pure anguish and terror but the yells were the thing that chilled your blood. They sounded like a primal fear was clutching his heart and wasn't able to let go. Damn! This nightmare was the worst he had since the New York incident. It seemed that he was coping better but that was a illusion. Lately, the nightmares became more and more frequent and their intensity grew over time. You could only stay with him and try to calm him until he could have some quiet sleep.

You ran to him and sat on the bed. Your hands were on his shoulders, trying to still him but it was really difficult. Tony did really have strength. You fell on your butt a couple of times but you didn't relent. When the thrashing was at its peak, you began speaking.

"Tony, it's me, (Y/N)! Please, calm down! I'm here. Don't worry! I'm here!" You continued like this for a some minutes more until he stilled and bolted up with a primal scream, startling you. Tony's terrified eyes finally focused on you after some time and more screaming and hugged you tightly, to the point of almost crushing you.

"(Y/N)..." He whispered.

"Shhhh... I'm here, Tony. Breathe... Inhale... Exhale..." You told him, drawing calming circles on his back. He did as you said and kept doing this until his breathing returned to a more normal rythym. Still hugging him, you laid down on the bed and he shifted positions so he was hugging your waist and his head was on your chest, curling up against your body. Your free hand started playing with his hair in a soothing manner. "Whenever you're ready."

You stayed like this for a long while until Tony opened his mouth.

"It was that vision again."He muttered

"The one that Wanda made you see?" During the Ultron incident, Wanda played with your friends' minds except Clint. Although now she was part of the team and she regretted her actions, part of you wanted to smash her skull for doing that.

Tony nodded. "You were lucky you were back in the lab." You nodded too as you recalled being in the lab making inventory to keep you occupied as you weren't an Avenger but Tony's and Bruce's lab assistant. Although that made you target of reporters and ill-willed sewer press who were spreading hutful rumours about them. Those were the worst weeks of your life until they came back to the tower.

"What did you see this time?" You asked because, sometimes, he remembered fragments of the vision but, other times, he saw everything.

"I saw everything. We were on the meteorite. I was the only one standing but... I was heavily injured..." He sniffled. "God, (Y/N). I saw them! Cap, Thor, Barton... Everyone was dead and... some of them were so badly broken... And Steve... he blamed me for everything!" He stood up and buried his face on your neck. You hugged him tighter, feeling a lump in your throat at seeing him this broken. "Worst part is there was something new."

"Something new? From the original vision?" You asked confused.

"Yeah. After Cap... died... I walked around and..." He let out a strangled sob. "I saw you. Behind a rock. You were there..." You gasped and he pulled back to look at you. His eyes held so much pain and hopelessness that tears started to form in your eyes too. "I saw you there. You were laying there in a heap, your body not moving and so limp I knew you were dead. What hurt the most was that... you looked the worst of them all."

"Wha- what do you mean?" You asked, starting to get scared. Tony shook his head and began stuttering at remembering what he dreamt about.

"I-I can't... Too much blood and... scattered..." He trailed off and you silenced him by pulling him closer in a tight embrace.

"Sshhhh... It's okay. You don't have to say it. I think I get the picture... Although horrifying..." You added, making a face. Tony's breath evened a bit after a while but he was still awake. "It was a nightmare. A freaking disgusting and dark nightmare, okay? I'm here, Tony. Nothing's going to happen to me, to you or the team, okay?" He just nodded.

"Can you stay, please?" He pleaded. "I want to make sure you're okay." He looked up at you.

You smiled fondly at him. "Of course, Tony. As long as you want to."

He snuggled more into you and you both fell asleep in no time in each other's arms.

 

Extended ending

Over time, Tony's dreams and visions started to recede and his spirits lifted a bit. Everytime he had a nightmare, you ended up in his bed soothing him. He realised he slept better when you were with him and that you always put up with his demons. So, one day, he asked you out properly. Not as a way of thanking you but because he truly felt something for you. When you accepted, you made him the happiest man alive. He may have nightmares occasionally but you would always be his solace when things spiralled out of control. That's why he loved you.


	21. Stalker!Avenger x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this idea sprung to mind this afternoon after watching my son like a Hawk (pun intended). In here, you're Natasha's best friend since you saved her from a sticky situation back when you were a recruit and earned her trust. An Avenger recently took an interest in you and have been following you. You'll know it if you keep reading.  
> Don't worry. There's nothing gore or sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None. Mild swearing maybe... Suspense.
> 
> (Y/F/N): Your friend's name

Reader POV

I sighed as Coulson gave me more paperwork to fill. I swear to Thor that this man enjoys reports way too much! It was like the Neverending story! Who would've known that trying to give a plausible explanation for whatever wreckage the Avengers created was that difficult? Sometimes, I wished I had one of those flash lights the Men in Black used to make people forget what they saw. It would make my job oh so easier. But no! So here I was, blowing a lock of hair from my eyes as I resumed reading reports and classifying them in order for my colleagues to elaborate some kind of innocuous accident in a nuclear plant or things like that. After a while, I stretched a bit and my phone vibrated with a text.

Girl's chill night! Comfy clothes, beers and movie! The Avengers Tower at 6. Nat.

I chuckled. I wasn't the only one who needed to vent their frustration.

Sure thing. Rough day too. C u.

I texted back. I looked up at the clock. It was 4:30PM and that gave me time to go to my tiny apartment, grab a bag and make it on time. I grabbed my things and got out of SHIELD. Out of habit, I looked over my shoulder and saw nothing suspicious but something felt wrong. I shook off my head as I reached my apartment door, put clothes and things for the night, freshen up, take a pee and get out the door. Exceptionally, I hailed a cab, went to the Tower and got in straight towards Natasha's room, not without greeting everyone in the lounge. I hugged Natasha and plopped down on the sofa, sighing.

"So, shitty day too?" She chuckled.

"You bet. I'm sure not as stressful as yours but I had my fair share." I said, uncapping two beer bottles and handing one to Nat. We proceeded to swap stories and made jokes about some coworkers. I got silent when I thought about the odd feeling.

"What's wrong, (Y/N)? You seem off." Natasha asked worriedly.

I looked at her dubiously and opened my mouth several times before continuing. "I think someone's following me." I said, looking down at the bottle.

Nat's expression hardened a bit. "You sure? Could you see them?"

I shook my head. "No. Either I'm imagining it or they're really good at hiding."

"One thing I know about you is that your gut feeling is always right. Think hard. Since when do you have this feeling?"

I scratched my cheek with a finger. "A couple of weeks maybe. And it's always outside SHIELD HQ and when I come here to the tower."

"So it's someone outside SHIELD."

"Nat, it could be anyone." Furrowing, I continued. "Now that I think of it, I have this feeling here at the tower. Maybe it's because I sometimes forget JARVIS is in here. No offense, JARVIS." I said, looking up.

"None taken, miss (Y/N)." The AI answered.

An idea came to mind. "Has Clint been following me?" Looking at Natasha, I smiled apologetic. "He's the first that comes to mind." She chuckled.

"Negative, miss (Y/N). Mr. Barton has not been following you around the tower. No other person has been following you in the premises. "He said, knowing the next question I was about to formulate.

"Damn! Thank you, JARVIS. This doesn't mean that they're following me from SHIELD to the tower." Shaking my head, I sighed tiredly. "Maybe I'm tired. It's been a stressful week." I laid back on the couch and Nat laid in the bed. "Let's forget about it and chill out."

Natasha looked at me seriously. "OK. But if you feel like someone's watching you, you come to me and I'll kick their ass." Natasha hit on play and we watched some action movie.

*time skip brought by Bruce dancing to Fraggle Rock theme*

It's been a couple of days after the girls chill night and it felt amazing. Today was my day off and I had a date with (Y/F/N). It's been too long since we saw each other and wanted to catch up.

As I neared the bus stop, the creepy feeling came back. I turned and looked around but I saw no one strange. A young couple, an elderly woman and some kids in the nearby park. I scratched my head and hopped in the bus.

Another time skip brought to you by JARVIS playing 'Jingle bells'

Dinner with (Y/F/N) was amazing and fun. She was still the jokester and always making me laugh with her wild stories about getting in parties uninvited. We both hugged each other goodbye and promised to keep in touch. She took her bus and I went to take the one heading Brooklyn.

When I got down from the bus, the feeling of someone watching me grew immensely and I was walking fast, looking over my shoulder constantly. I was two blocks away from my apartment when I had enough. I turned a corner and waited for a bit to see if I could see my stalker. Minutes ticked by and nothing happened. I sighed and shook my head. I was starting to get paranoid. I got out of the alley and bumped into someone.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking- Steve! What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised to see my friend here.

Steve blushed and put his hands up to mean no harm. "(Y/N)! I was just taking a walk. I live 5 blocks away from here and I needed some fresh air." He explained.

"Oh, that's right! You live next to Evelyn's book store!" He nodded happily then his expression went curious.

"What are you doing outside at this time? It is pretty late for a woman like you." He blushed again.

I giggled. "I met with my college roommate and I just got back." I looked back nervously again. Steve saw me and his expression changed into one of worry.

"What's wrong, (Y/N)?" I looked back at him.

"I think someone's following me." Steve's face turned to stone and looked around, putting myself behind him protectively. "I don't see anyone but with HYDRA still lurking around, I'm not sure." I added.

"I don't see anyone. Let me walk you home. This way, I'll know you're safe." He said in a tone that didn't take no for an answer. I smiled gratefully and hooked my arm with his. The walk was short and we didn't say much but I felt safe now that Steve was here. If HYDRA were to attack us, we could stand our own better than by myself. When we arrived to my apartment, I opened the door and Steve checked out the apartment just in case and deemed it safe.

"Nothings out of the ordinary." He coughed embarrassed. "Well, good night." He scratched his head. I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Steve. You're an angel." With that, I closed the door, changed into my PJ's, brushed my teeth, and went under the covers.

General POV

Steve was standing in front of your door with a huge grin on his face. He climbed down the stairs with a spring on his step and walked to his apartment. Flicking on the lights, he looked around and smiled, looking at the huge collage he made with photos of you. He sat on the armchair and took out a keychain he retrieved from your apartment and put it next to the photos he took of you when you weren't watching.

Tonight, you kissed him on the cheek and told him you were his angel. If only he had the courage to tell you his feelings, he could stop admiring you from afar and kiss you deeply. He didn't lose hope. One day, you'd be his.


	22. Sonogram (Bucky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to @Agent_Winter_Shield who requested a preggers Bucky oneshot.

Reader POV

'I can do this! No, I can't! Yes, I can! Nooooooooo!' "Aaaaaargh! Screw it!" I screamed as I flipped over the white sticks. All positive. All. Four. Of. Them. Positive. I started to feel like all colour drained from my face and I started to freak out. I hid my face in my hands as I sat on the edge of the bathtub.

I was pregnant with Bucky's baby. And I was terrified. We've been dating for almost a year and he was getting better. There were no more relapses and the nightmares were not that gruesome but still... I wasn't sure if he was ready to be a father... if we were ready to be parents. I mean, this was big news and I didn't even know if he wanted children. The issue never showed up and now, I was afraid he'd run away because he was too scared to have a family with me.

Before I could stop them, tears started to fall down my face and I hugged my stomach protectively. I rocked back and forth as I began sobbing quietly until I heard a soft knock on the door and Natasha's head popped up. At seeing me in this state, she sat next to me and hugged me.

"Hey, (Y/N). It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." Natasha said as she rubbed soothing circles on my back. She was like this only with me seeing as we were the only women in the team. She took me under her wing when I joined the Avengers due to my powers. Thing is, I heal pretty fast. I can die but I heal fast. Natasha found it cool and she became my mentor, something I'll always be grateful. But, right now, I just wanted to be swallowed by a big black hole.

I dried my tears. "How can I drop the bomb? I mean... I'm carrying his baby, Tasha. This is huge! I have to be careful or he'll freak out and run away!"

Natasha pondered what to do. "Why don't you drop hints? Like asking him how would he feel if he was a dad? Or talking about kids playing in the playground? Things like this to test the waters and trying to know what are his thoughts about it?"

I scratched my chin thoughtfully. "Maybe it's not a bad idea. This way, I'll be able to sweeten the pill..." I smiled at Natasha and hugged her. "Thanks, Tasha. You're an angel!" I stood up and picked up the for tests, putting them inside a drawer. She stood up as well.

"Anytime, (Y/N). And remember, if you need help, just call me, OK?" I nodded as we got out of the bathroom. Natasha left the bedroom and I sat on the bed, thinking about how to approach the subject. Rubbing my stomach, I said:

"Well, teeny tiny, let's think about a way to tell your dad he'll be a father." My stomach growled and I chuckled. "Hungry, arent we? Okay, okay. Let's eat something." With that, I went to the kitchen to have lunch with the rest of the team, minus Bucky and Steve, who were training a bit in the training room.

*time skip brought by Clint twerking to 'Baby got back' by Sir Mix A Lot ^^)

A couple of weeks passed since finding out I was pregnant and it seems that Bucky was oblivious to everything. The rest of the team found out pretty soon and congratulated me but I threatened to shred them if they told Bucky. For once, everyone agreed. Natasha came with me when Bruce did the sonogram and tears welled up in my eyes as I saw the tiny little pea.

So today, Bucky and I would go to the cinema and then go for a walk. I'll try to drop some hints. I hope he won't freak out.

We went to watch 'The Minions' because I wanted Bucky to have fun. And he kinda did. He was confused at why those 'little yellow things' spoke weirdly but he laughed all the time. After the movie, we went for a walk and got into a park where there were lots of kids playing and running. We sat at a bench a bit of a distance away and just sat there, Bucky's human arm arouond my shoulders and just talking about everything and anything.

"Look at those kids." I pointed at three little kids running around like little ducklings. They might look like they're 3 or 4 years old. "They sure look happy. Don't you think?" Bucky looked where the kids were and just nodded then putting his head on top of yours.

"Yeah. Reminds me when Steve and I ran around each other." He smiled.

I chuckled. "You both sure looked adorable when you were kids."

Bucky laughed. "Well, my mom said I was a heartbreaker when I was young but don't mind her. She was biaised." He smiled sadly, thinking about her mother.

"Well, baby Bucky Barnes must've been adorable! I would've done anything to see a picture of you as a baby." I laughed heartily.

Bucky looked at me blushing. "No, no, no. That would be embarrasing!"

"Why?" I whined. "Baby Barnes has a ring to it, don't you think? It sounds good."

"Now that you mention it.... yeah, Baby Barnes sounds nice." He said, looking at the kids.

I sighed. Plucking up the courage to drop the bomb, I turned a bit and pulled away from Bucky. "Bucky... I-I need to tell you something..." I said nervously.

"What is it, doll? You can tell me." He replied worriedly. At this moment, Bucky was scared you would leave him for good.

I retrieved the sonogram from the jacket pocket and put it to my chest. "I- I'm pregnant." And shoved the sonogram to Bucky's chest while looking down at my lap, blushing furiously. Bucky picked up the paper and looked at it, saying nothing. I looked up and I saw him sitting there, confusion evident on his face while looked between me, the sonogram and the kids in the park. His mouth opened and closed several times but he didn't say anything. As minutes ticked by, I feared the worst and tears pricked my eyes, starting to well up. "Bucky, say something, please!" I pleaded.

The hand holding the sonogram fell to his lap and was about to fall to the ground when I picked it up. Looking up again, Bucky was still speechless and his eyes darted around. 'That's it. He's freaking out. He doesn't want the baby. But he could say something!' By now, fear was changing into a mixture of frustration and disappointment. I sighed dejectedly as tears were falling freely from my eyes. "If this is your answer, you can shove the sonogram up your ass, Barnes. Your silence speaks volumes. I get it. You're not ready." I stood up and started to walk away from him when a cold metal hand grabbed my wrist and turned me around, colliding with Bucky's chest. Automatically, I wrapped my arms around Bucky's neck and buried my head on his chest while he buried his on my neck.

And I started crying. I felt overwhelmed and I couldn't stop it. I gripped Bucky's shirt firmly as he hugged me tightly. As we stood like that, I felt Bucky's shoulders shake a bit and I rubbed calming circles on his back, trying to soothe him. "It's okay, Buck. It's okay." He pulled away, tears staining his cheeks and I dried them.

"S-Sorry. I just... I didn't know how to deal with it. But... I was scared. What if I hurt the baby? What if I had an episode and hurt it? I- I didn't want to do it... And it scared me." He swallowed and continued. "But what scared me the most was whe you started to walk away from me, doll. I can't be without you. You're my oxygen. And now... " He carefully put his human hand on my stomach. "There's a baby Barnes in here." He said in wonder. I took his metal hand and went to put it on my stomach. He tried to pull away but I gripped it tightly and put it on my stomach."

I smiled. "Yeah. A mini Barnes. And you're not going to hurt it. I know you. I trust you. I love you, Bucky. I'm scared too but I'm sure that we'll do great. I mean, you protected Steve when you were kids and you'll do the same with your son or daughter." I said, stroking his cheek.

Bucky looked up at me with a look full of wonder and love. "Son or daughter..." He said, reverently. Then a spark showed up in his eyes and he smiled brightly. "I'm going to be a dad!" He exclaimed and kissed me lovingly. Without warining, he lifted me and swirled me around, both of us laughing. Putting me down, he kissed me again and hugged me tightly. "I don't know how we'll do it but I'll try my best." Pulling away, he grabbed my hand. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Mr. Barnes." We both smiled and walked to the tower to make the official announcement, although the rest already knew but I didn't want to ruin Bucky's chance to tell them.


	23. He did see that coming (Pietro x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pure Pietro fluff! Wedding and preggers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to @bellab123 because she's one of the first writers I started following and commenting when I joined Wattpad. And that was before I started writing. I promised her that, when I had a oneshot book, I'd dedicate her a chapter. So she requested a fluffy wedding/preggers oneshot with Pietro. Here you go, beautiful!!

General POV

Everyone could feel something was off with the speedster because he didn't run around the tower. These past few days, he was often seen staring at a wall, doing nothing at first sight but, deep inside, his thoughts were swirling around non stop and his eyes looked up and down the wall as if it held the answers to his questions. Only Wanda knew what was happening and she swore she'd never tell a soul, not even you.

You tried to coax him into telling you what was with him lately but he just shrugged it off as stress and leave it at that. But you didn't buy it. Pietro and you had been dating for almost three years now and, although you had a rocky start, things were pretty smooth right now so you didn't understand what was going on. You tried to brush it off but his silence was beginning to bother you. You refused to think he was about to leave you. He loved you, right?

Some more days passed and Wanda went to Pietro. "You should tell her. She's starting to think you're going to leave her." She told him as she put a hand on his shoulder. Pietro looked up at her alarmed.

"What? No! I wouldn't..." Wanda looked at him knowingly and nodded to where you were, trying to read a book, unsuccessfully, I might add.

You sighed frustratedly as you closed the book. You were fed up. Pietro better explain himself or there would be hell to pay. You pinched the bridge of your nose and got off the couch, determined to find that Speedster when he appeared out of nowhere, making you jump.

"Damn, Pietro! You scared me!" You exclaimed, a hand on your chest.

He smiled apologetically. "I am sorry, printzessa." He scratched the back of his neck. "I-... I have to ask you something."

You crossed your arms, preparing yourself for the worst case scenario. "Shoot." His hand was in his pocket and you saw he was fiddling with something. "Are you touching yourself through your pants?" You asked, eyes widening in surprise.

Pietro blushed furiously. "No! No! I-" He stuttered and took off whatever he had inside and put it behind his back.

You signed frustratedly and closed your eyes. "Out with it! If you want to break up with me, at least say it out loud!" You exclaimed and opened your eyes. Pietro wasn't in front of you.

You looked around only to find him on one knee, a velvet box opened showing a beautiful ring with a diamond in it. Your eyes looked like saucers and your hands went to your already open mouth. 'Oh. My. God.' You thought.

"I wouldn't even dream to leave you, printzessa. Not for anything in the world. You are my slow poke. You made me want to stop running around and stay in one place. With you." He cleared his throat as both of us were blushing. "I am sorry for being distant. I did not know how to ask you this but I'll do it anyways. (Full name), will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" Pietro asked, hope and love in his eyes.

Your brain stopped functioning and you remained frozen in place. Tears welled on your eyes. He didn't want to leave you! All these awkward days and he was trying to pluck up the courage to propose. And here you were, acting like a bitch. As realisation hit you like a truck, those tears began falling and you could only whisper a simple 'Yes'.

Pietro's eyes light up and he smiled broadly as he got up and put the ring in your finger. He cupped your face and kissed you deeply, you hugging him tightly. "Yes, I'll marry you." You breathed out when you were able to form words. He pulled away but you grabbed him and kissed him again passionately. When you both pulled away, this time, you opened your mouth. "I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to leave me."

Pietro shook his head. "Never."

Without warning, Thor boomed. "Oh! Congratulations, Lady (Y/N) and brother Maximoff!" You laughed at the Asgardian because, with that, the entire tower knew about the good news. Everyone came running and hugged you two, happy for you to be engaged. Tony, of course, had to throw a party. And it was a blast.

 

*time skip by Pietro nervously running around the world*

The ceremony was a simple one. It was held in Sokovia, in the now reconstructed church. Tony grumbled because he wanted something big to happen but you told him it was Pietro's and yours wedding and wanted to keep it simple. Only the Avengers, your parents and you were invited.

Natasha and Wanda were your bridesmaids and Clint and Steve were Pietro's best men. To say that Pietro was nervous would be an understatement. He almost vibrated from the excitement and Clint had to calm him down more than once. But he stopped messing around when he saw you on the other end of the aisle, all dressed in white, smiling widely at him. As you were going down the aisle with your father, everything disappeared and only you and Pietro existed. You didn't pay much attention to the surroundings until the cleric said your name and you automatically said 'I do', earning some chuckles from the guests. And when you both were blessed and Pietro kissed you, everyone clapped and cheered and then danced and drank and had a good time. You couldn't be happier.

 

*two months later time skip*

'Oh, well...' "Pietro! Can you come here for a second?" You asked a bit unsure, as you gripped tighter the white stick with a positive sign on it. This sure would be an adventure.

Extended ending

You screamed as pain shot through your lower half of your body. "Pietro! Get your ass over here right now!" You yelled angrily. Pietro zoomed in. "We need to hurry!"  
Pietro started to freak out but got everything inside the car in no time and came back to get you and walk you carefully. Pietro drove to the hospital and you got there slower than he would've wanted. But you got admitted immediately at his insistence.

Being pregnant with twins made labour that much difficult so, when time passed and you didn't dilate, the doctors had to do a c-section and take out your two beautiful babies. A boy and a girl. Just like Pietro and Wanda.

Despite their banter and constant bickering, Pietro really appreciated Clint and named his son after him so Clint James Maximoff was born 12 minutes before his twin sister Natalia Magda Maximoff.

Clint's face was priceless and he still couldn't believe it. Bucky was still surprised with Clint's middle name. You told him that you always liked his name and he was one of your best friends so... Pietro chose the first name and you chose the middle one. Fair play. Natasha was beaming with your daughter's name, of course, and asked about Natalia's middle one. Pietro told her it was his mother's name and wanted to honour her. Tony was his usual self and promised you you would have anything you needed. Steve offered himself to help you in any way he could. Sam brought Nutella for you and you squealed happily. And you laughed as Thor was making funny faces at the babies.

All in all, the Avengers family grew exponentially closer.


	24. Down the memory lane (Steve x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to @GrlThtLuvsMoviesBooks who requested a sad then happy Steve oneshot. I hope this is what you wanted and that the number of flasbacks don't confuse you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Lots of feels!!! You've been warned! Some bad words.

Reader POV

I couldn't believe my ears. This had to to be some sick joke between Natasha and Steve because it couldn't be real. I pinched myself in case this was just a bad dream. But it wasn't. This was real. My arm still stung.

"I reapeat! Rogers is down!" I could hear Natasha scream tensely through the comm as she was shooting at some HYDRA soldiers too. "Requesting backup immediately! Move your ass over here, (Y/N). Clint and I are outnumbered! And Tony is halfway here! We need you!"

Steve's smiling face came to me and how he assured me he'd be back in no time. Sadly, it turned out to be a trap. Hearing Natasha saying that Steve was down made my shock and sadness turn into anger. I grabbed my pistols and a spare rifle and sped up from the jet. I had to find Steve. I had to know that this was some prank and that he was still fighting those HYDRA bastards. On the way, I requested even more backup until Tony was here. Thor was still in Asgard and Bruce was back to Calcutta. I didn't even spare a glance at the dead bodies of the enemies, focusing solely on getting to Steve and make sure he was alright.

I kicked open the closing door and ran towards the sound of shooting. When I arrived, I ducked as a rain of bullets passed near me. I looked up at Natasha, who was shooting, kicking and electrocuting some guards.

"Where's Steve?" I asked her urgently as I shot HYDRA goons. She didn't answer me right away because we were surrounded. We shot and kicked and punched our way and went like this until only one soldier remained and was taken care of by Natasha.

She shook her head as she knocked out the soldier and came to me. Wiping her brow, she started. "He went downstairs to the isolated lab and I lost contact. I couldn't understand what he said. Something was jamming the communications. I could only hear 'danger' 'lots' 'soldiers' 'chemicals' and 'explosion'. Then a loud explosion made everything tremble." I blanched as Nat was speaking. She looked at me pityingly. "The walls crumbled and the access is blocked. The explosion was so strong nothing could've survived in there." She looked around and checked the area was secured.

"But he can still be alive. He may be bleeding to death while we're just.... just...." I trailed off as I tried to calm my nerves.

"Killing more enemies. That's what Steve would've wanted. This area is secure and I receive confirmation that Tony and Clint have eliminated the others." I sprung up and ran away, making a beeline for the lab where Steve was supposed to be. "(Y/N)!" I heard Tasha call after me but I ignored her.

My heart was racing and blood was pumping so hard it was deafening. My legs ached from the previous battle but I pushed the pain away, only one thing driving me forward. A person. Steve. On the way, I passed next to Tony who was helping up a really exhausted and injured Clint. I just nodded at them and sped off. After some twists and turns, I arrived to where the access to the lab was supposed to be.

I stopped dead in my tracks and I nearly passed out at seeing huge chunks of concrete blocking the way to the place where Steve lay. I frantically searched any hole, any crevice that could help me put my fingers on and pull at the rocks. Sighing, I tossed the weapons aside and grabbed a metal pipe in hopes of using it as a lever. But it was of no use. No matter how hard I shoved the pipe in between the rocks, they didn't budge. I pushed and pulled and screamed frustratedly but nothing happened. I threw the pipe to the side and started to punch and scream at the rocks just as Natasha, Tony and Clint came to check up on me.

"Steve!! Are you in there? Answer me! C'mon, baby! This isn't funny! STEEEEVE!" I yelled at the offending concrete mass as my knuckles turned bloody.

"(Y/N), stop it!! You'll hurt yourself!" Natasha grabbed me by the wrists and her expression softened as she saw my tears. Tony was still holding Clint by one arm.

"We don't know for sure he's dead, Nat! He may be alive!" I spat, looked down at my knuckles and winced a bit.

"The chemicals in the lab were highly flammable and volatile. And there were tons of them. There is no way he could've survived, sweetie." Tony added. I could only glare at Tony.

I sprinted past them towards the exit, leaving three crestfallen avengers. "She could've brought me to the jet. I'm bleeding too." Clint whined.

After reaching the jet, I requested an extraction team for us and to retrieve Steve's body. At these words, I broke down in tears and stood like that for a while until Natasha, Tony and Clint were in the jet. Tony took the pilot's seat and Natasha was copilot. I was with Clint in the back of the jet and he just draped an arm around my shoulders in comfort.

*time skip brought by Pietro standing still like a statue*

After being released from the infirmary, I went to take a shower. But, when I opened the door to Steve's and I's shared floor, memories flooded me and I felt like I was choking on air.

 

Flashback 1

"It's not that difficult, Steve. You have to mix the flour, the sugar and the eggs. We're trying to make a pie, not a space rocket!" I laughed as I watched Steve all covered in flour while attempting to bake a cake. He looked so adorable.

"Let's see if you laugh when you're covered in flour." With that, Steve grabbed the sack of flour and tried to pour it onto me but I ducked and started running around the kitchen island, laughing histerically. At last, Steve caught me and dropped all the flour on me as I shrieked and Steve laughed maniacally.

"Steven Grant Rogers! You are so dead!" I half joked as I was taking off flour from my eyes. As I was opening them a bit, I felt Steve's lips on me and I melted into the kiss.

"Now, you look even more adorable." He smirked, his lips on me.

I shook my head and went to the shower, discarding my clothes as I neared the bathroom. I tried not to look at the bed or I'd risk more crying. Once inside the shower, I leaned on the cold tiles and let the water fall down my body as I replayed everything that happened today. Absentmindedly, I stretched my arm to grab the shampoo but, instead, I grabbed Steve's one and the smell of vanilla hit my nostrils.

 

Flashback 2

"This one!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Vanilla? Are you sure?" Steve asked me unsure.

"Yeah! It suits you perfectly. You're like a delicious vanilla pie! Besides, everytime I smell vanilla, you come to my mind so... What better way to perpetuate these mental images?" I wriggled my eyebrows at him.

Steve looked at me dubiously but picked up the bottle of shampoo. "I don't know but if you say so..."

I ended up washing his hair in the sink with this shampoo and one thing led to another. Since then, Steve used this shampoo pretty often just to make me smell him all over.

Sobs racked my body as I hugged myself and slid down to the floor. I don't know how long I was like this but the water was getting cold so I just finished it off, dried myself and get dressed, taking one of Steve's plaid shirts and letting it engulf me.

*another time skip brought by Tony having his hair dyed pink*

It's been a week since that fateful day back at the HYDRA base and I avoided everyone. I made sure to not to meet anyone when I went to the kitchen to eat something. Otherwise, I'd eat nothing. The rest of the team tried to coax me into getting off the room and get some fresh air but I didn't feel like it. I only ate, slept and wore Steve's plaid shirts. Nothing more.

The knocks on the door stopped and no one came to check up on me. For that, I was grateful. It went on like this for another week until the door opened quietly. "Tony! Clint! I'm not in the mood for one of your games! Get out!" I said, without opening my eyes.

"(Y/N)..." A voice I could recognise anywhere said. My eyes shot up and I sat up fast. I had to blink a few times until I could focus properly but it couldn't be. My mind was playing tricks on me!

"S-Steve?" I asked, afraid that it was a hallucination. I pinched myself to make sure this wasn't a dream but it was real. Steve smiled that smile that made me swoon and he made a tentative step towards me. Steve came next to me and sat on the bed. I put a shaky hand on his cheek and sighed a sigh of pure relief. Suddenly, I hugged him tightly and he did the same. I shook my head. "It can't be! Nat and Tony told me you were dead for sure!" I exclaimed, tears falling from my eyes.

"At first, I thought I was dead too. Turns out my shield saved my life. Again." Steve chuckled. "The first blast was small but threw me across the room and I ended up huddled between a concrete pillar and the wall. And with the shield up, I ended up making a makeshift bunker." Steve looked down and swallowed. "When the explosion ended, I was trapped. I was extremely lucky because I was unharmed but I was trapped and I couldn't do anything to get out of there. I yelled and banged at the wall hoping you'd hear me but..."

"How did you get out of there?" I asked, burrowing my head on his chest.

"Tony. He may be insufferable but he didn't stop looking for me. Thanks to JARVIS, he found my heat signature and blasted the chunks of concrete." He smiled softly. "He told me it took them a couple of days to find me because the lab was enormous."

I tilted my head questioningly and made calculations in my head. "That was... like 10 days ago. Where were you? Why didn't you come to me? What took you so long?" With each question, frustration got the better of me and I stood up from the bed, putting distance between Steve and me. He got up as well and opened his arms.

"There were some HYDRA commandoes nearing the facility trying to get me. Tony finished them off but we had to hide for a bit until they stopped searching around the lab. Natasha just brought us here today. I'm sorry!" He said guiltily. He came to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me deeply.

At first, I didn't respond, still mad at him for not coming sooner but I couldn't resist him or his lips and I kissed him back. The kiss intensified and became more heated and desperate, all the repressed emotions surfacing. When air was needed, we pulled away.

"Just... promise me you won't leave me again like that." I mumbled in his chest.

" I couldn't leave my best girl. Not even for death." I chuckled.

\---------

Later that night, we were cuddling in bed. Without warning, I smacked him up in the head.

"Ouch! What was that for, darling?" He whined, rubbing his head.

"That's for worrying me for nothing, Capsicle." I smirked as I used one of Tony's nicknames for Steve.

"(Y/N)..." He smiled smugly as he covered my body with his.


	25. Birthday girl (Pietro x Reader x Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday chapter in which the reader has a crush with both the ex-assassin and the speedster.  
> Originally dedicated to my friend @MaximoffUniverse in wattpad because her birthday was in November, like me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Feels. Some bad words, maybe?  
> Not sorry to insert myself as Clint's girlfriend *impish smile*

Reader POV

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. 8:30Am. I sighed as I threw the covers and got out of bed. Lazily, I washed my face and got dressed, dreading the day ahead.

See? Truth is, today is my birthday but I don't like to celebrate it. I know some of the Avengers will want to make a party for me, especially Tony who is so fond of them. I don't blame him. Since Pepper left him, he's all about the parties. But I'd much rather prefer to stay in my room, watching some movie while eating popcorn and snuggle against a certain Avenger's side. Or two. Because I'm undecided.

I scratched my head as I headed towards the kitchen to have some breakfast. The first person I saw was Steve who was flipping pancakes. At seeing me, he smiled widely and hugged me warmly.

"Happy birthday, (Y/N)!" He smiled and pulled out. "You slept well?" He asked, going back to the stove.

"Honestly? Yeah... I didn't have nightmares about my family tonight." I said as I poured myself a glass of orange juice and sat on the stool watching Steve cook. He just hummed.

Suddenly, a pair of arms sneaked around my waist, making me jump in fright. Steve turned around fast, spatula in hand. At seeing who it was, he went back to the pancakes, sighing heavily.

"Happy birthday, printzessa." Pietro said in his thick Russian accent. I internally swooned because I may have a huge crush on him since I met him back in Sokovia where he nearly died. A giggle escaped my lips as he disentangled himself and sat next to me in the kitchen island.

"Thanks, Pietro." I smiled. Steve put the pancakes on the table and we began eating. The next ones to appear were Clint and Bucky. Clint grunted something and went straight to the coffee while Bucky sat next to me and draped his human arm around me.

"Good morning, doll. And happy birthday." He took my hand and kissed my knuckles. And here I thought my day would be uneventful. Pietro glared at Bucky as I smiled at the ex-assassin.

"Aren't you cheerful today, Buck?" I jested.

"Only because I'm able to see the most beautiful girl in the world." He winked. I blushed furiously at this. I internally groaned because I was sitting between my two crushes and I couldn't decide!

At last, everyone filed in and sat around the table and chatted about mission reports, things to do today, who was doing who and my birthday party. Somehow, I convinced Tony to keep it low, keeping the party simple and only the team and their dates attending. Poor Tony pouted all day.

Natasha and Wanda were looking at me with knowing looks as they looked from Bucky to Pietro. They guys were competing to draw my attention and they looked like peacocks displaying their feathers. I don't know why but that image made me giggle pretty hard.  
Once breakfast was finished, I went to my room. Even during my birthday, reports had to be filled. I on!Y wish this party wouldn't be over the top.

*time skip brought by the male Avengers making a Full Monty/Magic Mike*

I sighed for the tenth time as I was trying outfits for the party. Nat and Wanda were here to help me but they were basically gossiping around Bucky, Pietro and me.

"C'mon, (Y/N). You'll have to choose one eventually. I'd go for Bucky. He's a sweety flirt." Natasha exclaimed.

"What is wrong with my brother? He is sweet too. And a flirt. And really handsome." Wanda added, defending her brother.

"I'm not saying he's ugly. Im just saying-" Natasha tried to say but I interrupted them.

"GIRLS! STOP!" I screamed frustrated. "Will you help me or not? 'Cause I'm dying of nervousness here, okay? It's enough to worry about outfits and now you're making me think about those two! Both are amazing and I can't seem to be able to choose, okay? Both are sweet and a flirt and have gorgeous blue eyes and perfect bodies and..." I rambled on.

Natasha snickered. "Oh, so you admit you ogle at them!" Wanda laughed lightly.

I rolled my eyes and picked up a mini black dress that hugged my curves. The skirt reached mid thigh and it made my legs look kilometric with a pair of high heels. Light make up and hair loose completed the look. Both girls wolf whistled.

"(Y/N), you look splendid. My brother will have a fit!" Wanda admired.

"Not to mention Bucky. I bet his metal arm won't be the only thing he'll polish." Natasha smirked as she elbowed Wanda. At this, I threw a cushion at her.

"Perv! I'll call you Nat the Perv!" I blushed.

"Suit yourself." She laughed as we walked out of my room.

When we arrived at the lounge room, I gasped as Tony ignored my pleas. The room was full of people I didn't know and the team was dispersed around the room. "I'll kill Tony! That insolent...! I wanted a quite party!" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"It's Tony. Can you blame him? Party is in his nature." Natasha said as she went in search of Steve. Wanda went to grab a soft drink and I looked around. I beamed as I spotted Laia, Clint's girlfriend. I ran to her and we hugged each other. We had a rough start but, now, we're like sisters. Whenever she comes around, I steal her from Clint's grasp, much to his dismay, and we have catch up sessions.

"What have you been up to lately?" I asked her. She works as a translator and she does simultaneous translation for whoever needs the service, being enterprise executives, political dignitaries and the like.

"Nothing much. I was the translator of a Swedish company CEO who had difficulties with English. So they hired my employers. During the 5 days he stayed here, he flirted with me and poor Clint had a jealous fit." She laughed wholeheartedly. "Nothing a romantic weekend couldn't fix." She wiggled her eyebrows. I smirked. Oh, how I wanted that kind of relationship. "What about you? Have you decided who are you going to hook up?"

I rolled my eyes. "You too? C'mon, gimme a break!" I stood up. "Why don't you bang your arrow head instead of annoying me?" Laia put her hands up in defence, smiled and brought Clint to the dance floor. I sighed. Suddenly, a cold hand draw my attention.

"Care to dance, doll?" Bucky asked, giving me his half smile. I nodded and he dragged me to the dance floor where we danced for a while, smiling and laughing at his jokes. Currently, we were dancing a slow dance when I felt a gust of wind and found myself in the arms of a Sokovian Speedster.

"Why don't you dance with someone closer to your age, printzessa?" Pietro smirked. By the corner of the eye, I could see Bucky fuming but he was stopped by Steve who advised him on not doing anything rash.

Pietro led me to a plush loveseat and we sat there, drinking and talking for hours. I laughed at his poor attempts to tell pick up lines and blushed when he flirted with me or just accidentally' grazed a part of my body. Bucky tried to get my attention with compliments and I basked in the attention of the two males. Eventually, Bucky went to his room to sleep.

Time passed and people started to fill out, the party ending. Pietro and I were still talking and cuddling in the loveseat. Oh how I'd love to stay like this forever. But Bucky had a soft spot in my heart too. I excused myself to go to the bathroom and washed my face with cold water. I sighed and went out and Pietro was nowhere to be seen. 'Oh, well.' I thought as I headed towards my room. I waved goodnight to the few people still there and went to my room. When I arrived to the in persecution, I stopped and looked from side to side. On my right, Bucky's room. On my left, Pietro's. It was time to choose.

But who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! Don't kill me! I left the cliffhanger because, this way, you can choose whoever you want!! Bucky's fans can choose the right corridor and Pietro's fans can choose the left corridor so... Who'd you choose? ;)


	26. Hawkward (Clint x Sister!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to _Evliciouz_ who has a special request that, in turn, was for me.
> 
> "Could you do a Clint x Sister!Reader? Where someone *cough cough* Laia *cough cough* wants to be with Clint but thinks the reader and him are dating? The reader tells that someone *cough cough* Laia *cough cough* that they are just siblings? Sorry, I just had something on my throat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her words. Not mine. *blushes profusely*. At first I was like "Damn! I don't want to look that narcissist or selfish. I just want to make the readers feel like their Avenger has the hots for them,..." But then it's like "C'mon, Laia, it's your book! Fantasise a bit you too." Still blushing from embarrassment.
> 
> You're not the Avenger's love interest. Only Clint's sister but I can make you have the hots for someone. ;) I'll use the same background as "Don't mess with me, bro" oneshot. Reader is a doctor at SHIELD infirmary.
> 
> There will be several POV. Reader's , Clint's and... *embarrassed cough* mine's *embarrassed cough*
> 
> Texts will be between / /

Reader's POV

I looked up at the clock and groaned again. Today was an uneventful day and I could advance work on filling medical reports but that also meant that time was ticking so annoyingly slow it made a snail look like the Road Runner. I rubbed my face tiredly as I resumed the task at hand when my phone buzzed.

/Hey, sis. Still coming to the tower to meet the team? C./

I smiled. "Of course! It took me long time to convince you and I'm not backing down! I'm a grown woman, Clint. I can take care of myself!" I pressed send.

/OK. Pick you up at 5./

I snorted because I could imagine Clint sighing defeated at this. Clint didn't want me to meet the team because that would put me in danger and he wanted to avoid this at all costs. Even after all the times I told him that working for SHIELD had its risks, he didn't relent. So, when my shift ended, I went home and changed into a simple pale lilac dress and white flats. Letting my hair loose, I grabbed my jacket and purse and went to meet Clint. He drove us to the tower and got into the elevator.

Clint's POV

The elevator doors opened with a ding and we got out of it and into the lounge room where the rest of the team was chilling out. At that moment, they were chatting animatedly and laughing. They all turned around to see who was coming and surprise was on their faces.

"Hey, everyone. Meet (Y/N). (Y/N), these are Steve, Tony, Pietro, Bucky, Wanda, Thor, Laia and Bruce. You already know Natasha." I smiled and Natasha raised her cup in greeting.

"Nice to meet you all." She smiled warmly and shook their hands.

Tony stepped forward and kissed (Y/N)'s hand. "Legolas, how did you land this beautiful girl?" Tony asked, arching an eyebrow.

Before (Y/N) could say anything, I intervened. "Hands off, Stark. She's outta limits!" I glared at him.

Tony huffed and went back to his spot next to Bruce. We went to sit in one of the sofas and the party continued. I smiled when I saw that (Y/N) was getting along fine with everyone. I think I was overreacting when I didn't want to introduce her to the team. But (Y/N) is that persuasive. I bet she'd be a better spy than me. We were having a real good time.

Everything was going smoothly when Thor spoke. "Lady Laia, are you alright? You seem quiet and look pale." Thor asked confused.

At this, all of us looked up at Laia. I looked at her worriedly. She's normally an upbeat and cheerful person... Why was she like this?

She shook her head and got up. "No, no. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You do look really pale. Do you need something?" Asked Bruce, concern in his eyes.

Laia shook her head again. "It's OK, Bruce. It's nothing. I just need some fresh air. Now, if you excuse me..." She looked around and her eyes landed on mine for a moment. I swore I saw her blush but I wasn't sure. Before I could form a word, she left the room.

"I hope she feels better." (Y/N) said.

Laia's POV

I sighed as I left the lounge room. 'Stupid, stupid woman! Why didn't I tell him my feelings when I had the time? Because I'm a coward! That's why! And now it's too late! Now he has that stunning girlfriend who I can't hate because she's so frigging nice!' My mind was racing as I was walking through the hallway.

"Aaaargh! Why am I acting like a frigging lovesick schoolgirl? I'm a SHIELD agent, for God's sake! I hate it when I'm like this!" I told myself while I was pushing open the roof door and heading towards my favourite spot to clear my head. Leaning against the railing, I looked around, taking in the New York skyline. I sighed again and looked down.

"I guess I'll be here for a while." I mumbled to myself.

(Y/N) 's POV

Back in the lounge room, drinks were served and music was playing. Currently, I was dancing with Bucky while the rest of the team was chatting animatedly. I'm glad I insisted that Clint bring me here because I'm having a really good time. When we stopped, I went to sit next to Clint when Tony and Pietro started to bicker about who was going to dance with me. I just shook my head, amused.

"She's going to dance with me and you know it." Tony smirked and took my hand.

"You're not dancing with my sister, Stark! " Clint glared.

"I think I have a say in this, don't I?" I retorted back but Clint just glared at me.

Tony's eyebrows shot upwards. "Your sister?" He asked in shock.

"But I thought you were dating!" Pietro exclaimed.

"We? Dating?" Clint and me looked at each other and burst out laughing, making gross faces.

"Then I won't feel guilty to do this." Tony said and kissed my knuckles.

Clint was about to retort back when Steve opened his mouth.

"Has anyone seen Laia? It's been a while since she left." He said worriedly and looked around.

Clint's POV

I looked around. Steve was right. It's been a long while since she left the lounge room. I started to worry. "Steve's right. She left a bit later after I introduced (Y/N)." I said, scratching my chin.

Natasha, Bucky, Wanda and Tony looked at each other knowingly.

"You still don't get it, right, Barton?" Natasha said.

"Get what?" I asked confused.

Suddenly, (Y/N) facepalmed. "Aahhh, shit!" She let out.

(Y/N) looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you sure he's one of the best spies SHIELD has?" She asked Nat to which she nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Heeeey! I'm here, y'know? " Clint whined.

"Laia loves you. She left a bit after you introduced (Y/N). She waited a bit and chatted along for a while but..." Natasha trailed along. Tony rolled his eyes.

My eyes widened as realisation hit me. I groaned and facepalmed. "Aahhh, shit!" I let out.

"Aaaaand now you get it, Legolas. " Tony said, lifting his glass of Scotch in mock salute.

I got up from the couch."I'll go and try to find her." (Y/N) got up too. I looked at her weirdly.

"What? This way she won't think this is a sick joke from you."

And with that, we left the room.

Laia's POV

I was still leaning on the railing, watching the sun going down. I know it's been a while since I came up here but I couldn't stay there talking like everything was fine. When I saw them together, my heart crushed. Cheesy, I know. But I don't give a damn right now. Sitting there would've been awkward. Hawkward would be better. I snorted at that.

I pulled my jacket tighter around my body, temperature descending rapidly. Looking around one last time, I decided it was time to get down and face those two. Dreading, I pushed myself from the railing and turned around only to see the door open.

"I tell you, this is the only place I can think of that... " Clint trailed off and stopped as he saw me near the railing. His eyes widened and I stood there with my mouth a bit agape until (Y/N) appeared and looked at me with a strange expression. Was it pity? It better not. I can't stand pity. Snapping back to reality, I cleared my throat.

"I was just leaving. You can have the roof to yourselves." I smiled an awkward smile and headed straight for the door but (Y/N) stepped in front of me, making me stop dead in my tracks and look at her confusedly.

(Y/N) smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry." My eyes bulged. The fuck? "Clint and I are not dating. He's my older brother." I narrowed my eyes suspiciously and looked between Clint and (Y/N). She only raised her hands defensively. "It's true! I didn't know you had feelings for him, I swear! If I had known it, I would've told you right away!" (Y/N) smiled again.

I looked at Clint who looked up and our eyes met. He just nodded and, right then and there, I wished a big black hole swallowed me. My eyes bulged again and I felt a blush spread across my face and neck. I looked down, embarrassed and hands on my hips. "Great! Just great!" I muttered.

"I'll leave you two to discuss this. And, again, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." (Y/N) as she left the roof not before winking at Clint.

I watched as (Y/N) closed the door. I hugged my stomach and looked at anything but the man in front of me. Here I was, a full grown woman, SHIELD agent and a nervous wreck.

"I'm an idiot." We both said. Eyes widened, we both looked up.

"Not you. Me!" Again, we said it simultaneously. Clint scratched his neck and I rubbed my upper arms. We both chuckled.

"You first." Clint said. "No, you." "You." "No, you!" We stopped and I laughed lightly, leaning against the railing again. Clint did the same and leaned next to me. He dried his sweaty palms on his jeans and sighed.

"I- I'm sorry. I made you believe that (Y/N) and I were dating. In fact, everyone except Natasha thought we were dating, which is not true because we're siblings... " Clint trailed off and cleared his throat.

I smiled sadly. "I get it. You feel bad and want to apologise but you don't feel the same." I snorted. "Man, I'm cursed in the relationship area." At Clint's curious expression, I smiled. "Don't worry. This won't affect any mission."

"Why don't you let me finish? I was about to say that I love you too." Clint said, stepping in front of me.

I frowned. "If this is a prank, Barton, I'll kill you. I do not need pity!"

Clint's expression softened. "It's true. Not even my sister knows about it. It's just that... I wasn't sure you'd love me. And I didn't want to lose our friendship because it would've been awkward..."

"More like hawkward." Clint chuckled. I smiled. "So..."

"We're idiots. " I stated.

"Yup. There's no denying." He laughed.

"Well, Barton, are you going to kiss me or not?" I smiled cheekily.

Clint smirked, closed the distance and kissed me. You know fireworks? Better. At first, the kiss was slow and loving but it became heated and passionate as we both reveled in the feels. When we pulled away, we both were grinning like fools and Clint pulled me for another kiss.

Unaware to you, (Y/N) was eavesdropping with a smile that rivaled the Cheshire cat. She ran down the stairs screaming "I'm gonna be a bridesmaid! I'm gonna be a bridesmaid!"  
The rest of the team just laughed and celebrated the good news.


	27. Monopoly (Avengers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know why I thought about this. Mind works in mysterious ways.  
> I apologise in advance because I don't know the layout of the board. So I don't know which Street/Avenue goes where. I've played endlessly the Barcelona version of Monopoly not the NY version so forgive any inaccuracies.

Reader POV

'Shit shit shit shit' I looked around frantically, searching for an escape route before he could catch me.

"Lady (Y/N), give me my Poptarts!" Thor boomed across the hallway, his feet pounding on the floor as he neared faster and faster. In a desperate move, I threw the box backwards as I opened a random door and closed it fast.

'This is the last time I choose a dare from Tony' I thought, breathing heavily as Thor's footsteps halted and I heard how he picked up the box of Poptarts only to go back to the lounge. As I tried to even my breathing, I looked around to what looked like just another closet. Something caught my attention, though.

"Monopoly, Cluedo, Pictionary,..." I grinned as I picked up the board games, my inner child surfacing. "Tony, Tony, Tony... For once, you have something useful." I opened the door the best I could and went to the lounge where everyone was still smirking about the dare. Thor was munching the Poptarts and gave me a warning glare. I sighed.

"Oh, stop it with the glares, Thor. I would've never eaten your Poptarts. I'm not that crazy. And I have something better. Old Tony here had these board games covered in dust in a forgotten broom closet. I say we ditch Truth or dare and play these!" I grinned.

"I'm not that old! Spangles and Frosty here are way older than me, not to mention Breaking point." Tony whined.

"Stop with the nicknames, Tony!" Steve said with a disapproving stare. Bucky grunted and Thor just munched more Poptarts.

"You know you love it, Capsicle... "

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, letting fall the board games on the coffee table. Almost everyone looked at me. Natasha and Clint chuckled at the other males' reaction. "I don't know about the rest of you but I am sick of always playing 'Truth or Dare' because Tony feels like it. I think we can have more fun playing Monopoly." I said, opening the box and retrieving all the objects necessary.

"How do you play it?" Steve asked curiously.

Some of us looked at him like he was crazy. "Steve, didn't you play at it while you were a kid?" I asked, eyes wide.

He blushed and looked at Bucky. "No. Money was scarce so... We didn't have the chance."

I smiled sympatehically. "Don't worry. We'll teach you how it is played. And you too, Thor, if you want to play."

"Yes. I want to participate in this game of yours!" He smiled broadly.

"Okay. I'll teach Steve. Natasha, you teach Bucky. And Clint, you teach Thor." At this, Clint rolled his eyes. You shot him a 'Be nice' look.

"Wait a minute! Teams are not allowed in here!" Tony complained.

"It'll only be this round, Stark. Just like a tutorial, okay?" I patted his cheek and he grumbled. "Fine! But I'm the banker." He crossed his arms.

"Let's Bruce be the banker. Will you, Bruce?" I asked, smiling. He nodded and picked up the bills and started to distribute them among the players.

"This is preposterous! I am the billionaire!" Tony complained.

"And that's why (Y/N) appointed Bruce to be the banker. You don't have enough common sense to distribute the money equally." Nat replied back, classifying the bills Bruce gave her.

"I already hate this game. No wonder I stuffed it in that closet." Tony pouted childishly. Everyone laughed at that.

"What do we do now, Lady (Y/N)?" Thor asked confusedly.

"Each one of us choose an avatar. There's the car, the shoe, the hammer..."

"I choose the hammer!" Thor bellowed causing Natasha, Clint and Bruce to cover their ears.

"Indoor voice, Thor! You want me to be deaf?" Clint complained.

"My apologies, Brother Barton." Thor apologised and Clint just clapped his shoulder.

"OK. Everyone has their avatar?" They all nodded. "So we have to roll the dice and the one with the highest score, goes first." We all roll the dice and Tony squeals as he goes first.  
Things would be like this. Tony first, then Steve and me, Natasha and Bucky, Thor and Clint. Bruce refrained from playing. He preferred to be the banker and referee.

"You're going down, losers!" Tony smirks as he rolls the dice and he gets only a 3. "Aaargh. These dice are tampered." His car falls on Chinatown and buys it. Bruce and Tony exchange money and property.

"Why did you buy it now? It's one of the cheapest." Bucky asked confused.

"That's the point. You have to buy as many properties of the same colour as you can. Once you have them, you can build houses and hotels so, when one of the others fall in them, they have to pay more money." Natasha explains. "You win when the rest has no money or properties left."

"But can we buy different colours too?" Thor asked.

"Yeah. And there's this tactic too. If you want to stop someone from getting all the green streets, for example, you can buy one so you force him into bargaining with them." Clint told Thor.

"I'm confused." Steve scratched his head.

"Imagine Thor and Clint want to build in Manhattan. We have bought Madison Avenue and they want it so they can build houses and hotels. But they have the 42nd St. and we want it for the same reason. Then bargaining comes in. They'll try to get Madison Ave. at a lower price but we want to get a benefit from it so... Maybe there will be some kind of agreements, reduced fees, some helpful hand... But I warn you, this game has severed friendships and familial ties. The arguments after the game tend to be epic." I laughed at this. "Okay, Steve. Roll the dice." Steve said so and we get a Lucky card.

*time skip brought by Steve, Thor and Bucky haggling like street vendors because they caught the gist in no time*

The mood was heated. Bruce made us shut up more than once. Pacts were made, tolls were reduced and there were promises that surely wouldn't make past the game. The first bankruptcy was declared by Thor and Natasha who were so unlucky as to fall into the Statue of Liberty square owned by Tony, who built two hotels. Tony's laugh cut short when he fell into two different of Steve's and I's properties, with hotels too. The billionaire went broke. Oh, the irony! We all laughed hard as Tony threw the bills in the air and looked like a petulant child. So, Thor and Clint and Steve and I were the only ones remaining.

"We will win!" Thor boasted.

"Fat chance, Thunderbird!" Steve laughed at his occurrence.

"Come here and make me." Clint replied back.

"Don't tempt me, bird boy." I smirked.

Dice rolled, bills were exchanged, groans were heard and the ones not playing bet against one team or the other. Things were pretty equal. Clint and Thor built more hotels in their properties, the ones we were nearing and sweat covered my forehead. Steve rolled the dice and I crossed my fingers to fall on one of our properties. But luck was not on our side and we fell on 5th Ave. with three hotels in it. The two men grinned maniacally and, when Thor told us the prize to pay, I blanched and Steve cursed.

"Language!" Natasha smirked.

I began counting bills and saw we didn't have enough so we sold some of the most expensive properties. In the end, we ended up with a meager part of what we previously had. From then on, things were smooth for the 'Thunderbird' team and we ended up waving the white flag in surrender. We all clapped, congratulating them.

"Well played, guys." I said, shaking their hands.

"Another!" Thor said and we all laughed.

There were no teams in the following matches, that became even heated than the tutorial one. Let's say that things escalated quickly and a code green nearly made appearance. All in all, we all had fun and promised to play board games more often.


	28. Limousine (Tony x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea that came up when I was reading other oneshots. I still don't know where this came from. But I'll write it nonetheless.  
> In here, reader is a limo driver and got the job because she was broke. After recovering financially, she kept the job because she enjoyed it. But there was a male customer who crossed the line and now she doesn't accept male clients. That is, until Mr. Stark shows up. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Any resemblance with reality is pure coincidence.
> 
> Warnings: The usual. Mention of sexual harassment.
> 
> Enjoy!

Reader POV

I smoothed my tie, put my cap and got off the limo. Walking around it, I opened the door to reveal Valeria Holstein, a famous actress recently interviewed in Helen Malone's late night show. The same where Tony Stark himself had to run in the middle of the programme for some unknown reason. (A/N: Cookie if you remember where this happens).  
Ignoring the paparazzi buzzing around and blinding me with their flashes aimed at Valeria, I held the door for her and she thanked me for it. I smiled softly. Few clients smile at you and thank you for your services so I treasure the few acknowledgements I have.

I watch as Valeria and the horde of paparazzi leave and get in the limo again. Turning the engine on, I go to the parking zone and get out to stretch my legs. As I was stretching, a voice startled me.

"Tiring night?"

I turned around to see Aaron, one of my fellow coworkers. I sigh. "A bit. I had three airport transfers and a really nice actress. She even thanked me for the service." I chuckled.

Aaron's eyes widened as he leaned on my limo next to me. "Lucky girl. I only have rude clients lately." He blew his hands. "Chilly, isn't it?" I just hummed. "How's it going? Last time we talked, you were struggling with your landlord."

I nodded. "Thankfully, I convinced him to postpone these two months. Now that cash starts to flow, I'll be able to pay my unpaid rent and pay my dues so I can pay on time." I smiled. "At least, Fiona understood my situation and tried to help."

Aaron nodded. "Things are better here than where I was before..."

"Yeah... Justice was served. Your former employers were almost enslaving you lot." I said, munching a sandwich. Throwing the foil paper of my sandwich in the trash can, I shook my hands and trousers to remove any left crumbs. Aaron and I talked for quite some time while I was waiting Ms. Holstein to finish with whatever she was doing. Later on, Aaron got paged and he had to leave to pick up his client. We waved each other goodbye and I got in the car. Then my phone buzzed.

"Hi, (Y/N). Ms. Holstein said she'll hail a cab after the party so you don't have to wait for a long while outside." Fiona said.

"Really? That means the party will last longer than expected. Well, so what now? It's only 7PM. Do you need anything, Fiona?" I asked internally smiling at the kind actress.

"Yeah. It's a last minute reservation. You have to pick up Mr. Tony Stark at the private airstrip of the airport."

"Fiona! You know I don't take male clients! You should know why!" I hissed.

"I know, I know! And I wouldn't be asking you to do it but you're the only driver available..." Fiona tried to convince me.

"That actor nearly raped me!" I yelled at the phone.

"Please, I'll compensate it! I'll increase your commission on this one. And you'll have two free days after this! I promise. Besides, Stark may be a playboy but he's not a criminal."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I needed the money. After the personnel reduction at the primary school where I was teaching English, I had to take whatever showed up. Fiona and I met through my sister and she took me in when I was jobless and I'll always be thankful for that. She's like an older sister to me. When that snobby asshole of an actor crossed the line and tried to get advantage of me, Fiona sided with me and banned him from any limo service in town. She promised me I'd never get male clients again. But now...

I sighed. "I'll do it... But on those two conditions, OK? But give me time, I'm on the other side of New York." I replied, fastening my seatbelt.

"You're a lifesaver, (Y/N)! I promise! The jet will land in the private airstrip number 2 in approximately 2 hours so, even if there's a traffic jam, you'll make it." Fiona informed me.

"Okay. Don't make me regret this." I exhaled loudly.

"You won't! Love you!" With that, she hang up.

I looked at the phone as if it was the most offending object in the world. "Yeah, yeah... You better..." I put the phone in the central compartment next to the gear change, turned on the car and left the parking area towards the airport once again.

I arrived with 15 minutes to spare so I waited until the jet had to arrive. When it landed, I got off the limo and opened the passenger door just as the jet's stairs descended and Tony Stark himself descended them. He shook hands with the jet crew and some important people and headed towards the limo but before climbing in, he stopped and looked at me, as if noticing me for the first time.

"Mr. Stark." I nodded courteously.

He took off his sunglasses and looked at me intently then up and down. I tried to look professional but it was hard. I prayed to every deity i knew about my eyes wouldn't widen. The man was openly checking me out! I internally screamed. 'He better not cross the line or I'll kick his iron ass!' I thought.

"Please, call me Tony. And you are...?" He flirted, his trademark smirk in his face.

"(Y/N) (L/N), Mr. Stark." I replied after a moment's hesitation.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." he said, putting on his sunglasses and getting in the limo. I rolled my eyes as I got behind the wheel. When I turned the ignition key, Tony, as he wanted me to call him, opened the mini fridge and served himself a glass of Scotch. In no time, we were leaving the airport and towards the Avengers Tower. Thankfully, there was light traffic at this hour seeing at it was 9PM on a weekday.

"So, tell me, (Y/N), why a gorgeous woman like you works as a limo driver?"

I looked at him through the rear mirror a couple of times and cleared my throat.

"With all due respect, Sir, some people have to work to earn money and pay bills." I answered while turning right on 8th Avenue.

Tony let out a laugh and smiled. "Feisty. I like that in a woman." I didn't say a thing and continued driving. Tony kept on looking at me. He better not try anything. I've taken self-defense classes and can kick ass. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I won't try anything. Not my style. I prefer to woo a beautiful woman like you." He then sipped at his Scotch.

"Woo me? What are you? A knight in shining armour?" I snorted.

Tony chuckled. "Not a knight but I have a suit. Well, several suits in fact."

"Good for you, Mr. Stark."

Tony sighed. "I told you to call me Tony."

"Sorry, company policy." I didn't lie to him but I was on a first name basis with some of !y regular clients. The kindest ones. But not with him. I wouldn't inflate his already big ego.

"Well, I can work with that." Tony said as we pulled over and stopped in front of the tower. I rounded the limo and opened the door. Tony stepped out of it. "What do you say about next Saturday? You and me and a fancy dinner. Deal?" He smirked once again.

I looked at him with a bored expression. "No deal. I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. I'm not a shallow bimbo nor a gold digger who wants to get in your pants and milk you out. I'm not that type. I'm a sensible woman with real problems that has to work to make ends meet. Now, if you excuse me, I think someone's waiting for you. Thanks for choosing us." I said, gesturing towards three business like people.

Tony looked at me once again, grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles. "Pleasure to meet you, (Y/N)." This time, I blushed.

Tony went to greet the business people but, before entering, he turned to look at me and winked. Shaking my head in disbelief, I got in the limo and drove away.

*time skip brought by Natasha hosting a cooking TV show*

Almost a month has passed since meeting Tony Stark. I learned from the news that he recently defeated the so called villain the Mandarin. I o know that people this evil exist is still beyond my comprehension. I was able to pay my dues and pe ding bills and my finances were clean so I stopped worrying about sleeping under a bridge. Work kept me busy and everything went smoothly until, one day, I received a package. Confused, I opened it to reveal a Special edition of 'The Lord of the Rings' and 'The hobbit' movies with maps, extra footage, bloopers and gag reels, director's cut and lots of exclusive material. Now I was puzzled! There was a card.

"Middle Earth is magical. Just like you."

Mr. Stark but call me Tony.

Below, there was a phone number and I dialed.

"Tony here."

"Mr. Stark. It's (Y/N) (L/N). How in the world did you know my address and my tastes?" I asked him angrily.

"(Y/N)! I take it you have received the package. Well, answering your question, its pretty easy to get someone's address. And your tastes? Well, hacking into your Amazon favourites is pretty easy." Tony said nonchalantly.

I gasped. "This is a crime! Tell me one good reason not to call the police right now!" I shouted at him.

"Because I have a splendid AI that leaves no trace of what's it's done." His voice oozed smugness.

I sighed defeated. "I can't accept it, Mr. Stark." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I what you to keep it. And, please, call me Tony."

"You seriously think you can buy me? Let !e tell you something, mister. Not everything g is on sale!" With that, I hung up and threw the phone on the couch. How I hated rich people. They thought they were above everyone else and could buy everything and everyone.

The following weeks were like a nightmare. Tony sent me flowers, chocolates, clothes, books, movies, backstage passes to my favourite band's concert,... and each and every gift had a flirty or sweet note attached. Fiona took me aside and told me Tony demanded I would be his one and only driver. Not anyone else.

"He's a fucking obsessed stalker! I've forwarded all his gifts and he still is sending them! He just don't want to get the hint! My phone is blowing with his texts! Aaargh! I just... I need a coffee. If you excuse me, Fiona..." And I left the office to go to the nearest café where I could relax a bit. Just as I was turning around the corner, I came face to face with the one person I wanted to avoid. Tony Stark.

"My, my, (Y/N). What a coincidence! What's with the sour face?" Tony smirked.

I exploded. "You! It's your fault my tiny apartment is flooded with your unwanted gifts! It's your fault my phone is about to die from your absurd texts. It's your fault I can't have any more clients because you want my undivided attention. I'm not one of your companions! You can't buy me with gifts! Why are you doing this, you prick? Because I'm starting to..." My rant was cut short by Tony's lips on mine.

I froze, shocked. My eyes looked like saucers as I tried to understand what was going on. The Tony Stark is kissing me? The hell happens here? Before I could fathom anything, Tony pulled away, his hands cupping my face. I blinked rapidly and looked at him. His soft brown eyes were looking at me with an emotion I couldn't quite identify.

"Because I love you." Tony answered simply, a small smile on his face.

"I... Is this a joke? Because... why me? Where's the hidden camera?" I asked, looking around for anything out of the ordinary but all I could see was curious people staring at us, wondering what was happening.

Tony chuckled. "No hidden camera, (Y/N). I apologise for bombarding you with gifts you didn't accept. But what was written in those notes were true. You wanna know why I fell for you?" I could only nod, overwhelmed by how close Tony was. "Because you don't give a shit about who I am or what I can do with my money. You saw past the bullshit and make me look like a complete jackass." At that, I snorted. "That made me realise that I need you, need someone to put me into place and you're the only one that can do it with no regrets. Plus, you're beautiful, smart, funny and look hot in that limo driver uniform." He wiggled his eyebrows.

This was too much. I put a hand on my forehead and another on my hip. I was trying to decipher what was going on and I was failing miserably. So here I was, a nearly broke former English teacher and Tony fucking Stark fell for me. I took some calming breaths and rubbed my faced tiredly. Tony was watching my movements and I could tell that all his bravado was gone and had been replaced by a mixture of hope and fear of rejection at the same time. I exhaled loudly. "Okay. So, you want me to babysit you?"

"Yeah, more or less... Heeeey! That's not what I meant?" Tony whined. I laughed hard at his offended expression.

"Aaaww little Tony had his huge ego hurt?" I cooed as I laughed again.

Tony pouted. "Not funny. I'm confessing my feelings for you and you're laughing your cute ass out! Will you go out with me or not?" He asked, crossing his arms like a child.

I wiped a tear from my eye. "Why not? I've done crazier things in my life!" I answered, voice still filled with laughter.

"Great! Saturday, you and me and the start of an endless number of unforgettable dates. I'll pick you up at 7 at your place. Dress your best." He beamed. "Can I kiss you again?" He asked giddily.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. I'm a decent woman. You will have to wait for it." I grinned and he pouted. "But you can get a preview." Tony jumped and kissed me again, despite being in the middle of the street, not caring who was watching.


	29. Pathetic creatures (Avengers x Loki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea came up while commenting with ICTOAUN a long time ago and I just wrote it down in my almighty book of ideas. Plus, I've been commenting this with youtubeandfandoms these past few days and I just sprung to action. She's all over this idea. I hope you like it!
> 
> Loki and his ruling urges put to good use!!

General POV

Currently, you were taking a break from your brother's lab. Bruce could work for hours without even going to pee but you didn't have his endurance so here you were, making yourself a sandwich and some juice and headed back towards the kitchen table where Steve, Nat, Sam and Wanda where having a snack as well. They greeted you.

"Hey, (Y/N). How you doin'?" Sam asked.

"Damn tired. I don't know how Bruce can be there so many hours. I can't!" You said, widening your eyes in surprise.

"It still surprises me after all these years." Natasha said.

"Don't worry. You're doing an amazing job helping your bro." Sam added while stuffing his mouth with bacon.

"Thanks, Sam." You replied and were about to drink your juice when Clint came in the kitchen screaming at Loki.

"I said, stay away from me, you freak! And don't touch me!" Clint stomped. "One more move and, Thor's brother or not, I will kill you!" All of us turned to look at Loki annoying Clint by poking his fingers on Clint's sides, making the archer all the more angry. Clint made his way towards us and sat between Steve and I.

"For the nth time, he's not my brother! Besides, it is amusing to make fun of you, Barton." Loki smirked. Natasha stood up.

"I agree with you but leave him alone, Loki, if you don't want me to cut your hair while you're sleeping." Nat threatened and Loki touched his black locks. I snorted then laughed hard.

"A bald Loki! I'd pay to see that!" I said while laughing hard not even minding the Asgardian's glare. Steve choked on his coffee and Wanda hid her smile with her hand.

"Glad you make it funny but he's been this annoying for days!" Clint pouted while snatching my coffee.

"Heeeey! It's my coffee!" I whined and Clint just shrugged. "I know. Bruce almost hulked out when Loki appeared out of the blue in the lab. And I had to deal with him! Tony kicked him out of there." I said, glaring back at Loki, who just smirked.

"Don't forget when he tampered my wings! I almost fell down the tower!" Sam exclaimed.

"I know you're bored but, do you have to pester us?" I asked, quite crossed.

"Calm down, (Y/N)... You're not helping." Steve tried to diffuse the tension, as always but I shut him up lifting a finger.

"You amuse me, midgardians. It is entertaining to see what you do when I do certain things." He chuckled.

An idea sprung to mind. "I got it!!" I stood up and motioned Loki to follow me. "Come on, Reindeer Games. I'll show you something more entertaining than pestering us!" I ordered him and surprised everyone. Loki looked at me curiously but complied.

*time skip brought by Tony and Bucky fighting over a Captain America onesie*

Bruce, Tony and I were in the lab, working in a project when Thor came looking for me, followed by the rest of the Avengers, clearly confused about Thor's behaviour.

"Lady (Y/N)!" Thor exclaimed, making me jump and drop the pen. "What did you do to my brother?" He demanded, stomping to where I was and stopping in front of me, towering me.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" I squeaked and put my hands up in defence.

"Loki hasn't left his chambers for more than a week and refuses to even sleep or eat because he says he has important things to do!" He bellowed and Tony and Bruce stood behind me just in case. I looked at Thor with a confused look and tried to remember what happened. Then it struck me.

"Oh... Oh! Yes! Now I remember! I just introduced him to The Sims videogames. He just had these annoying ruling urges and The Sims were perfect for him so I borrowed a laptop and bought all The Sims videogames. He must really enjoy them if he hasn't left his room." I giggle as I imagine Loki hunched over the laptop. Thor just looked at me like a lost puppy and I reassured him. "Don't worry, Thor. Loki's fine. He's obsessed now but he's fine. I just gave him something to deal with his urges." I smirked and Thor seemed to accept that and left the lab.

"That's why he's not bothering us! Thank you, (Y/N). I'll buy you whatever you want." Tony offered as he patted my head. I swatted his hand and shook my head, amused. The rest of the Avengers smiled and smirked, clearly grateful. Natasha, Sam, Wanda and Pietro came to thank me and everyone left. Clint came to my desk.

"Just say the word and I'll do whatever you want to thank you properly." He whispered in my ear, smirked and left before I could form any word, leaving me blushing and fumbling with the notepad.

"You have a way with people, sis." Bruce smiled from his desk as Tony snickered.

\--

Extended ending

"Kneel, you mewling quim!" Loki yelled at the computer. He sighed frustratedly as the sims ignored his commands and killed them all by drowning them in the pool and creating a fire. He let out a satisfied sigh and began creating more sims to control and mould at his whims.

Let's say that life in the tower went more smoothly from then on.


	30. Picking up the pieces (Clint x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happens just right after the first encounter with the Maximoff twins when Wanda tricks with everyone's minds except Clint's. And Clint brings everyone to the farm. You know what happens next. I can't remember who says what at the beginning but it doesn't matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm learning how to write sad endings but, until then... I leave the option of an optional happy ending. If you want sad ending, do not read the extended one.
> 
> Warnings: Pure angst. Bring tissues. Swearing. Longish oneshot.
> 
> Enjoy!

Reader's POV

One foot in front of the next. One foot in front of the next. Step by step, we walked through a forest, my hands clutching Clint's left arm as I felt like somebody ripped my brain and played with it only to put it back in my head. I put a hand on my forehead as snippets of my vision flashed back and I fought a wave of nausea.

The first encounter with the Maximoff twins left us beaten up and the woman messed with our minds, except Clint, who knocked her out with a shock arrow. But the damage was done and all of us were shaken to the core.

We left the woods and appeared on a clearing. I could only make some kind of farm and Clint was leading us there.

"What is this place?" Bruce asked.

"A safe house." Clint replied.

"Let's hope." I grunted as a wave of dizziness came over me.

"Honey, I'm home!" Clint called. I blinked fast and looked at him.

"Hi." A very pregnant woman showed up and smiled at us. Something inside of me twinged. My eyes widened. Honey? What the...?

"Company. Sorry didn't call ahead." Clint smiled, let go of me and went to the woman. My eyes bulged even more and I felt like all colour drained from my face. It couldn't be... No...

"This is an agent of some kind." A shocked Tony said. Gods, let this be true, let this be true...

"Gentleman, this is Laura." Clint announced and turned to face us, a smile on his face. The rest of the team looked surprised and I had to lean on Steve as I felt tears prick my eyes. Steve looked at me then at Clint and Laura, his eyes showing concern.

"I know all your names." Laura replied, smiling more and rubbing her belly.

"Dad!"

"I see her! Hey buddy! How you guys doing? Ooh..."

"These are smaller agents." Tony added, still surprised.

My breath hitched and tears threatened to spill as I watched a boy and a girl flung themselves at Clint and laughing happily like nothing was wrong. I clutched Steve's arm tighter wishing a big black hole would swallow me right now. Steve squeezed back in morale support as everyone looked around confusedly. I didn't think I couldn't take anymore...

"Have you brought Auntie Nat?" The little girl asked Clint.

"Why don't you hug her and find out?"

"Sorry for barging in on you." Clint said, kissing Laura. No... No... Nononononono  
I wanted to throw up right then and there.

"Yeah, we woulda called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed." Tony replied. Everyone nodded at this. I needed an explanation. And I needed it now.

"Yeah, well, Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off SHIELD's files, I'd like to keep it that way." Clint informed.

'And away from me, apparently.' I thought sadly. I felt like crying. I felt like dying. Like the person I loved the most had ripped my heart and smashed it to the wall. I looked around, at the cozy and homey place they made, at the kids running around, and my heart broke because that was exactly what I Imagined Clint and I would have. After two years together, I already imagined a future with him. But he already had it so, where did I stand? I never thought I'd be 'the other', the one the man goes outside the marriage... I just couldn't handle it. I needed to sit down.

Steve helped me sit on a chair and mumbled a simple 'I'm sorry' as he sat on another chair while the chatter continued and they were talking about the twins. I kinda zoned out because all I could see was how Clint deceived me, how he made me believe he loved me when, in reality, he already found love. I looked up at him, tears welling in my eyes and he looked back at me, guilt and remorse on his face. Bit he didn't fool me anymore. Right now, all I wanted was to slap him across the face and get out of this damned place. I bit back a sob as Tony and Bruce looked at me pityingly.

After lunch, Clint and Laura showed us our rooms. I still hadn't said a word since we got in and I averted my eyes every time Clint looked at me. Laura was showing Steve and Thor their room when Clint went to reach out for me. I stepped aside and got into Nat's and my room, closing the door on his face.

\--

I couldn't breathe. I felt like my lungs stopped working and my chest constricted my movements. I couldn't breathe. I was having an anxiety attack. My hands were shaking and I felt like air left me. I needed air. I needed to get out of here. I got dressed and took my coat from the chair. I knew some of the team was still around, unable to fathom what happened due to the visions each of us had but I tiptoed and tried not to make any sound while climbing down the stairs. I didn't want to meet anyone right now. A voice startled me when I passed in front of the kitchen.

"Hello, (Y/N). Are you okay? You don't look well." I bit my lower lip and turned around to face Laura, who looked worried.

I shook my head and smiled a bit. Despite everything, she seemed nice and I hated that I couldn't hate her. I hated Clint more. But I couldn't show it so I swallowed the lump in my throat and opened my mouth.

"Honestly? All this mind controlling thing left me shaken. I just need some fresh air." I replied, trying to get out of that awkward situation.

"You want a hot cocoa? Or a drink? I could make you a sandwich." Laura offered.

"I'm not hungry. Thank you." With that, I got out of the house and looked around. Steve and Tony were having a discussion and Steve tore a log apart. When everyone was looking at them, I sneaked past them and went to the woods at the back of the farm. I definitely needed some time alone.

\--  
"Who were you talking to?" Clint asked, wiping his hands with a rag.

"(Y/N). She was quite shaken. She said she needed fresh air and left the house." Laura replied. Clint got worried and got out of the house in search of (Y/N). He needed to talk to her. And urgently.

\--

I took some steps into the forest when a wave of dizziness overwhelmed me and I threw up next to a pine tree. Everything hurt and I threw up a bit more. Wiping my mouth, I leaned on a big oak tree and slid to the floor, tears flowing down my face and sobs wracking my body. I covered my face as I broke down in tears not caring about a damn thing.

I cried hard and cursed myself for being so gullible, for being so in love with Clint I didn't see the truth behind his long absences thinking he was on missions. Or behind the abrupt ending calls. I should've realised. I should've said something but I didn't because he didn't give me any reason to think otherwise. My body shook as memories flooded back. Movie nights, funny moments, late night conversations, stolen kisses, passionate and sweet love making... I hiccuped and I felt my heart break for the nth time that day.

I dried my tears, got up and paced back and forth as a feeling of helplessness invaded me. Was all of that an act? Did he play me? Did his wife knew about it or was she as clueless as me? Two years! Clint and I were dating for two years and not even once he mentioned having a wife and kids. If I had known, I would've pushed him away, pushed aside these fucking feelings I had for him.

Why did he have to be so goddamned handsome and charming? Damn fucking beautiful eyes and smile! Damn his strong arms and hands! Damn his soft lips and the kisses he gave me! Damn his bewitching voice that made me hang onto every word he said! "Damn you, Clint Barton!" I yelled, kicking a fallen log as I dried more angry tears.

"(Y/N)?" Clint's voice reached my ears and I closed my eyes as what it did to me. I didn't move. I didn't want to face him. I wanted him to disappear. When I didn't answer, Clint came near me. "(Y/N)? Talk to me, please..." He brushed my elbow and I snapped.

"Don't touch me!" I snarled. Clint looked taken aback by my reaction. He took another step in my direction. "Stay away from me!" I yelled, glaring at him.

"(Y/N), please... I... I'm sorry... I couldn't tell you..." Clint started.

"Tell me what? That you were already married with kids? That your wife was heavily pregnant? You should've told me! If I had known, I wouldn't have fallen for your sorry ass, Barton! You had two years, Clint! Two fucking years to tell me!" I spat and let out a shuddering breath.

"I swear I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how to do it. I was happy, really happy with you. Things with Laura weren't ideal when you and I started dating. We were talking about divorce..."

I looked down dejectedly. "That's what you all say. 'I was about to leave my wife because I fell in love with you.' Guess things worked out." I looked up. "When we were making love to me, did you think of her? When we were having fun or kissing, did you think of her? When you were impregnating your wife, did you think about me?" I resumed my attack, voice rising and thick with tears. "(Y/N)" "Does she know about us?" I seethed.

Clint shook his head, sadness written all over his face.

"I was about to leave her but she convinced me to stay for a night and then..." Clint looked down. I cut him off.

"That's why you were distant these past few months..." He nodded sadly. "You cheated on your wife and deceived me." I shook my head incredulously. "I don't want to be near you. I can't even stand to look at you. When this shit is over, I'll leave for good. You won't see me again." I said with contempt in my eyes.

"(Y/N)! Please, no! Don't leave!! I love you. I really do! Laura's pregnancy surprised me but I love you!" Clint freaked out at me leaving him.

"You looked too happy to see her, Clint. Like nothing happened between us. I don't believe you anymore. I don't trust you anymore. Goodbye, Clint."

With that, I left the woods, tears still staining my cheeks, leaving a heartbroken Clint behind.

 

*time skip brought by the battle of Sokovia, Pietro making it through*

 

Clint's POV

I left the infirmary in no time, seeing as I only had some bumps and bruises. Pietro, on the other hand, was lucky to be alive. That kid took a lot of bullets to save me and that boy but he was so goddamn stubborn that even death didn't catch him. He still had to be in intensive care but he'd make it.

This near death experience made me realise that it was (Y/N) with who I really wanted to be but I screwed up really bad. Laura's pregnancy was a beautiful surprise but it only postponed the inevitable. When she knew about me and (Y/N), she kicked me out after the battle and I had to move back to the tower under the accusing eyes of Steve and Tony.  
(Y/N) didn't want to see me but I had to try and win her back. I had to. Even if it'd take a lifetime but I'd have her back. So I went in search of her but I couldn't find her anywhere. I searched desperately around the tower but she wasn't there. I found Steve in the kitchen.

"Steve, where's (Y/N)?" I asked.

He looked at me with barely repressed disapproval. "She's gone, Clint."

My face fell and my hope broke in a million pieces. I really lost her.

*another time skip brought by the tissues deliverer*

 

Two years later

I was sitting on a bench in the park after visiting Steve, Nat and their twins. Somehow, Nat forgave me and convinced Steve to do the same, alleging that I wasn't in my right mind, as always. I smiled at this because, at least, I got some friends back after the nasty events. I still lived in the tower although Tony barely talked to me but, at least, I had a roof above my head so, I couldn't complain.

I looked up as I saw some kids running around and playing in the playground. I hoped Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel were okay. Laura vetoed me from seeing them except some weekends. I sighed and I got up, stretching a bit.

Suddenly, a little boy, no more than two years old, bumped into me and I had to catch him before he fell to the ground. I froze as I looked into a splitting image of me. The kid looked at me and smiled a toothy smile and jumped ecstatically.

"Mommy! Mommy! I found daddy! I found daddy! He back!" The kid pointed at me while looking for her mom, who was looking for him. She came running to him.

"Jeremy! Don't run away like that! And what are you talking about...?" She looked up at me and she stood there, my (Y/N), beautiful as ever.

"Clint?" "(Y/N)?" We said at the same time. She still looked the same, the same smile, the same soft eyes and her awesome self.

"See, mommy? I found daddy! He back fom the mizion!" Jeremy laughed and hugged my leg. My jaw dropped.

(Y/N) crouched down next to him. "Jeremy, sweetie, why don't you go with Auntie Nat and play with little Brooklyn and James? Mommy will come in a minute." She smiled that beautiful smile and I was blown away. Jeremy nodded eagerly and waved me goodbye, leaving us alone.

I scratched my neck. "You... Me... We have a son?" I stuttered, not fully believing what I just saw. (Y/N) nodded.

"Yeah, I just found out after the battle of Sokovia. Even after what you did, I decided to have him. I didn't want him to pay for everything." (Y/N) replied, hugging her stomach.

"He looks exactly like me!" I looked at him in awe. "He's..."

"That made everything more difficult, Clint. I see you when I look at him..."

"Why did he say I came back?" I asked confused.

She smiled an ironic smile. "I told him his dad wasn't home because he was a secret agent and was on a really important and long mission but that he always thought about him and loved him, even though he wasn't physically there. I showed him photos of when we were together, the few I had after leaving the tower."

What? She really did that? After what I put her through? My heart melted at this but then saddened because I missed so much for my idiocy... "Why did you do that? You could've told him the truth..." I said, still in awe and even more in love with her.

(Y/N) narrowed her eyes. "Jeremy deserved to know he has a father, even though he's a son of a bitch!" She stated. "No one deserves to grow up without a father so I told him stories about you and when we were together. And he enjoyed the stories immensely."

I chuckled. "I bet..." I cleared my throat. "Will I be able to see him? To see you? Please? Now that I know we have a son, I need to be for you. (Y/N), I love you. I was a stupid bastard and I made the biggest mistake of my life by letting you go! Laura and I were meant to get divorced and you and I were meant to be happy! I should've told you! I should've been stronger and be honest with you. But I'm a bastard in love. Please, give me a chance! Or, at least, let me see Jeremy! I'll do whatever you want! Please, (Y/N)!" I begged and pleaded, taking a step towards her. She just looked at me with a gaze full of broken hope and I wanted to hit myself for doing this to her.

"You should've thought better before hurting me, Clint. Now, I'm not sure about anything. I'm sorry. Goodbye." She said and turned around, leaving me gasping for air as tears flowed down my cheeks.

 

\-----------------  
Extended happy ending (for people who, like me, prefer happy endings)

Reader's POV

It's been ten months since Clint and I met at the park. After meeting Clint, Jeremy couldn't stop talking about his father and how he'd like to spend more time with him. I couldn't blame him, though. Now that Jeremy knew his father was back from the long mission, he wanted to stay in contact with him. And that's what they did. After so much convincing from my son, I allowed him to spend time with his father.

Every weekend, when Clint was available, I brought Jeremy to the park and Clint and him played soccer, fed the ducks, played hide'n'seek or just simply walked hand in hand, Jeremy talking non stop at what he did that week. When it rained, we went to an indoor playground where they could play in the plastic ball pool, make jigsaws and tell stories. Or in a café where we could have hot cocoa and pastries.

I was always looking at them from a distance, smiling fondly at the image of Jeremy smiling happily and Clint enjoying the moment. My heart still hurt a bit but seeing Jeremy like that compensated all the pain.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" Jeremy laughed one day at the park as Clint was spinning him around on his shoulders. I smiled and waved at them. When Clint put Jeremy on the floor, he ran to me and hugged me, Clint jogging behind him.

"Jeremy, we'll have to go home. It's getting dark and we have to cook dinner." Jeremy pouted and looked at Clint.

"Daddy, why don't you come home? You can have dinner with us and I can show you my dinosaurs!" Jeremy pleaded, his blue eyes shining with excitement.

Clint knelt beside him. "Only your mom can decide, champ." Clint ruffled Jeremy's hair. They both turned to look at me and I had to stop myself from getting too emotional. Two pairs of sparkling blue eyes looked at me expectantly and I wished things would've gone differently. I sighed because I couldn't refuse when Jeremy looked at me like that.

"Okay. I don't see why not." I smiled at the little boy and looked up at Clint's nervous expression. Jeremy took our hands and we three walked back home.

After dinner, Jeremy showed his collection of dinosaurs to Clint and they played quite a long time until Jeremy fell asleep on Clint's arms. I put him to sleep and Clint and I went back to the kitchen where I leaned on the counter. Clint just stood there and an awkward silence floated around the room.

"He's an amazing kid." Clint started.

I chuckled. "Yeah, he's really special." I said, hugging my stomach.

"(Y/N),... " Clint stood in front of me. "Thanks for letting me see him... It means a lot to me..." Clint scratched his neck. He still had this nervous habit.

"You know I do it for him, not for you, Clint." I replied, my voice thick with emotion. "He deserves to have a father and I have no right to deny it to him." I blinked fast as tears pricked my eyes and I swallowed hard.

Clint sighed. "I know I don't deserve it but, please, give me a chance." I looked up at him incredulously. "These past few months have been the best I've had in a long time. And I bet Jeremy too." I narrowed my eyes at this. "I screwed up and I'll do whatever I can to fix things. I know you don't trust me but, please, (Y/N), I love you. I really love you! I'd give my life to turn back time and do things differently but I don't regret us for one bit. You were my light and now I'm in the dark. Please, I'll do whatever you want me to do to make you see I'm worthy of another chance. Just another chance..." Clint begged and his eyes were shining with unshed tears. I bit back a sob when one of them slid down his face. It was still too soon after meeting again but seeing Clint that often felt good. I would be lying if I said I didn't want him back but I already picked up the pieces of my heart and put it back together. I didn't want to do that again.

"I don't know, Clint..." I started, with shaky voice and I sighed. "Seeing you again made the pain resurface and hit me back harder. I... I'm happy for Jeremy and you but... I don't know if I could bear losing you again. I'm scared you'll deceive me again and not being able to recover." I bit my lower lip as I tried to control my breathing and failing miserably. Clint made a step towards me and wiped my tears with his thumbs.

"What I did was unforgivable, I know. I'm the worst person I know, and I've met some pretty nasty villains." I chuckled through tears. "But I'd give anything, and I mean anything, to have you back. I'd rip off my arms, endure torture, face death again, to be with you again. If you take me back, I'll devote my life to correct my mistakes and make you the happiest woman on earth." By now, I was crying and Clint's blue eyes were shedding tears too. "Please... Take this goofball bastard back again. I can't live without you, babe." Clint finished, his hands cupping my cheeks.

I rocked back and forth, trying to calm down but it was really hard. What could I say after that? He broke my trust and he said this... "I'm not sure, Clint... I... I don't think I can handle this again... It's too much... I..." I let out a breath and looked at him. There was love, guilt, remorse, determination and pure and simple sincerity in those blue eyes. Damn him! I felt powerless again but I'd give anything to have what we had. Screw this! I'll go down again if necessary. "On... on one condition. First, you have to earn my trust back. Then we can talk about us later." Clint nodded eagerly as he smiled relieved. Out of the blue, he kissed me and I yelped a bit but I couldn't help but melt in the kiss. He still tasted and felt the same and new tears formed in my eyes. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, a little voice startled us.

"Daddy, are you going to marry mommy?" Little Jeremy said, still sleepy with his teddy dinosaur in his hand.

We both laughed through tears and looked at each other. "Well, that depends on daddy." I smiled. Clint smiled back.


	31. Perdona? (Avengers x Spanish!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to clairesgrady who requested an Avengers x Reader in which the team realises you're Spanish/talk Spanish and they're like WTF?  
> This is also dedicated to everyone I know here that speaks Spanish or Castilian Spanish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my POV, Spanish is the language that we speak in Spain. In Catalonia, the official language is Catalan so I am bilingual at both languages.  
> The main difference with American Spanish and Castilian Spanish is mainly the vocabulary. There are lots of anglicisms in American Spanish due to the confluence with English (a pretty normal thing) and there are words that you CANNOT say when visiting Mexico and South America. Like "coger". For us, it means grab/pick up an object. For people on the other side of the Atlantic is similar to r-a-p-e so we have to be careful. Or "gafas". It's glasses but, in Argentina, for example, it's "anteojos" so you'll understand the baffled expression we have while hearing another person that speaks Spanish but the vocabulary is different.
> 
> I'll use my background and I'll try to keep it neutral so that both sides of the Atlantic can avoid bafflement and questions like, "what does it mean?"

Reader POV

Everyone was slouching or sprawled on the floor of the jet after a really exhausting mission in Cape Horn (Argentina). You dismantled a really secret HYDRA base SHIELD discovered at great cost. Two of the best undercover agents were tortured and killed after they didn't reveal any information.

The mission, to put it lightly, was excrutiatingly painful and tiring. But, thankfully, no serious injuries. There were some sprained feet and other extremities, sore muscles and lots of bump and bruises. Only Wanda had to suffer from painful migraines but Pietro was taking care of her. And Bruce had to deal with his post-Hulk downer. I was resting my head on Natasha's shoulder as she was rubbing her left thigh and sighing in frustration.

"At least, no one's dead..." I murmured as I winced from the splitting headache. I was knocked out and Steve had to carry me to the Quinjet.

"Don't jinx it!" Natasha chuckled and she almost made my head fall over.

"Hey! I'm not the jinxer here, Tash! I leave this honour to my other best friend, right, Clinton?" I smiled innocently at Clint, who had his head on his hands and glared at me.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Next time, you climb the trees and I'll kick some ass on the ground." Clint replied.

"I thought you saw better from a distance. At least, that's what you say..." Steve chuckled. Clint just groaned and Tasha and I just laughed while the rest just attended to their own devices.

The trip was filled with a weary silence. No one dared to break it because everyone was facing their own demons, especially Bruce, and that silence was rather welcoming. Suddenly, an alarm went off in the cockpit and Tony cursed as he tried to stabilise the Quinjet. Steve got up and went to the copilot's seat.

"What happens? Steve asked worriedly.

"I don't have a fucking idea, Capsicle! And before you 'Language' me, buckle up because we're going down. My guess? HYDRA must have located the Quinjet before and tampered with it when no one was watching. I'll have more information when we get down and survive!" He craned his neck and looked at us who were sporting worried and concerned expressions. "Buckle up and hold on! This will be a bumpy ride!" All of us strapped ourselves and Pietro strapped Wanda before doing the same with him. The plane shook and swerved in the air. Anything not attached to the jet flew above our heads and we had to dodge whatever was going all over the place. The plane spun around and I wasn't sure where we were headed. I prayed we didn't end up in the middle of the Amazonian rainforest. Tony's face crunched up in concentration as he tried not to crash and kill us all.

"This is going to huuuuuuurt!" Tony screamed as the jet made an emergency landing in what Steve described as a Natural Reserve Park. Tree branches were hitting the fuselage and the quinjet plunged down, knocking out some of the team members.

When we were sure the plane wouldn't move an inch, Steve unbuckled himself and went to check up on us while Tony tried to decipher what the hell happened. My eyes shot open and I shook my head trying to get rid off the dizziness.

"(Y/N), you okay?" Steve asked as he was checking my pulse. I nodded and he went to check up on Natasha, whose head was still hung up. I unbuckled myself and fell on all fours. Looking up, I saw Bruce trying to calm himself from hulking out and Clint passed out. Sam was helping Pietro with Wanda so I crawled towards Clint and patted his cheek.

"C'mon, Robin Hood. Wake up, you whiny archer." I slapped him again and he bolted up.

"Ok, ok, geez, (Y/N)... I bruise easily..." Clint whined and rubbed his cheek mournfully.

I shook my head and went to the cockpit where Tony was cursing. "Hey, Tony. You know where are we?" I asked the playboy.

Tony grunted and rubbed his face. "According to the latest position, we're near Villavicencio, Colombia."

My face scrunched up in concentration. "If my geography is correct, we're near the capital, Bogotá. We could use some help."

Tony scoffed. "The comms are down and my suit is fryed so there's no way to contact Fury. We're stranded."

"Well, then some of us should go to ask for help. Or, at least, get out of the plane. It's pretty tight in here!" I stated and went to the back of the jet where Steve and Sam opened the hatch.

Some of us stepped down while the rest stayed inside the jet. There were trees but there was also a vast grassland and, some kind of trail at the far side of it?

"Stay alert. Someone's coming in a vehicle." Clint warned.

A dirty green pick-up line was approaching cautiously and stopped some distance from the plane. Two men in dusty clothes climbed down from the car and looked at us. One of them had a rifle on his right hand but it looked like he didn't want to use it because he was looking at the state of Bruce and Wanda who were off the plane and were kinda beaten up.

"Dios mío! ¿Están ustedes bien? Qué ha pasado?" (My God! Are you alright? What happened?)  
The driver exclaimed as he and the other man came to us.

Steve, Tony and Clint looked at them confusedly and then at each other. No one in the team spoke Spanish. Well, Coulson spoke Spanish but he was back in New York and Tony didn't have JARVIS to translate him anything so I decided to step in.

"Buenos días, señores. Somos agentes de SHIELD." I answered and showed them the SHIELD badge. They inspected it and seemed suprised to see someone like me around here. Behind me, the rest of the team was baffled and shocked at hearing me. "Hemos tenido un problema con nuestro avión. De los gordos. Y nos hemos estrellado. ¿Hay alguna manera de poder contactar con nuestro jefe para que puedan venir a ayudarnos? Les estariamos muy agradecidos." I asked them gently, careful to make them see I meant no harm.

(Good morning, gentlemen. We're SHIELD agents. We've had a problem with our jet. Like a huge one. And we crashed down. Is there any way to contact our boss so they can come and help us? We'd be extremely thankful.)

The driver looked at his friend and nodded. "Jose, contacta con el capataz." Jose went inside the car and radioed his boss. "El Señor Ruiz tiene el teléfono en su residencia. Desde allí, podrá llamar a su jefe." I smiled in relief and the man looked at Wanda and Bruce. "Parece que algunos de ustedes necesitan asistencia médica. Estaremos encantados de ayudarles en lo que necesiten."

(Jose, radio the overseer. Mister Ruiz has the phone in his home. From there, you will be able to phone your boss. It seems like some of you need medical attention. We'll be happy to help you in whatever you need.)

I smiled widely at this. "Muchisimas gracias, Señor..." "Enrique. Enrique Gomez, señora." "Muchisimas gracias, Enrique. Realmente necesitábamos ayuda y nos han venido que ni caídos del cielo." I shook hands with him.

(Thank you very much, Mister... Enrique. Enrique Gomez, ma'am. Thank you very much, Enrique. We really needed help and you were like sent from above.)

Enrique told me I had to accompany them to the overseer's house and phone Fury or Coulson from there. I turned around to see the shocked expressions of some of my team members, especially Steve, Sam and Tony. Natasha and Clint looked collected but I knew they were faking it. The others, more or less, were baffled.

"Wait, you speak Spanish? Since when?" Tony asked, tryin to mask the fact that he didn't know everything. I laughed at this.

"Since I as a little kid, Tony. I was born in Barcelona, remember? But came to the US when I was 2." I shook my head and chuckled.

"You knew about it?" Tony asked Nat and Clint, who shook their heads negatively.

"Guys, for you being two of the best spies I know, you really are that careless? Didn't you read my file?" I smirked and Clint glared at me. "C'mon. I speak Spanish at home..."

"But your accent is flawless, printzessa." Pietro interupted me.

"Don't call me that, Pietro... If Megan knows about it, she'll have your head in a silver plate!" I rolled my eyes. "And it's because I've lived in the US since I was a kid so..." I shrugged "It's no sweat... I speak several languages..." I went to pick up my backpack pretending they weren't staring at me with a dumbfounded expression.

"Where are you going? And what were you talking about?" Steve asked, Captain mode on.

"Calm down, Steve. They're here to help. His name is Enrique Gomez and his friend went to radio their boss so we could use a phone to call Fury. They even offered to help to tend our wounds." I informed, looking at Bruce and Wanda. "Help in on the way but I must go with them to contact Fury or they'll come guns blazing." I slung my bagpack on my back but Steve stopped me.

"You're not going alone. At least, bring someone with you. That's an order." His stern expression was mixed with concern. "Clint, you go with her. Keep an eye on her." Steve ordered and Clint nodded. I chuckled at the unintentional pun Steve made. 

I sighed. "Fine, Captain." Motioning Clint to follow me, I said. "We'll be right back. C'mon, bird boy. Time to go." Clint and I climbed up the pick-up and Enrique drove us to the residence. From there, I could phone Fury.

*time skip brought by Ultron and Vision playing chess*

After a while, we were all inside another Quinjet back to New York where we could debrief properly. Mister Ruiz was very kind once I told him what happened to us and to the plane. He insisted we stayed a bit more but I had to politely decline. Truth is, Mister Ruiz was a shameles flirt, even worse than Tony and he just wanted to spend more time with me and always complimented I had a perfect Spanish.

To tell that Clint wanted to murder the man was an understatement. His jaw was always tense and he constantly clenched and unclenched his fists. I tried to calm him endless times but he was about to snap one time when Coulson appeared and took it from there. Bruce and Wanda were taken care of and the rest had bumps and bruises and minor injuries. I sat between Clint and Steve and Tony looked at me curiously.

"So... Spanish, right?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Tony. Got a problem?" I replied, tiredly.

"Not at all... I find it kinda sexy, you know?" Tony smirked.

I coughed awkwardly and blushed at this statement. "Tony, for you, everything is sexy. Even spoons... So your definition of sexy is quite hazy..."

Steve chuckled and I looked at him questioningly. "Well... Your voice sounded sweet when you spoke and..." I sighed frustratedly and turned to Clint.

"You have to say something too, Robin Hood?" I looked at Clint, daring him to say something inappropiate. He just smirked devilishly but said nothing. He only pointed at his lap. Following his finger I saw something I would never have imagined. And I blushed like never before. "Emmm... yeah... no words are needed..." I got up. "I'm surrounded by horny men..." I muttered as I went to where Wanda and Natasha were. The three men looked at me and burst out laughing.

"Whatcha say about teasing her about it?" Clint whispered to Steve and Tony. The other two men nodded and smirked.


	32. Future mini heroes (Steve x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to TheGameIsOn97 who requested a fluffy preggers Steve x Reader and Pepperoni (sorry Tony lovers! >.

Reader's POV

'Okay... This is good, right? I mean... It's not like Steve would dump me when I'd tell him, right?' My mind was racing as I stared down at the three pregnancy tests. All of them positive. I exhaled loudly and started pacing around the bathroom as I tried to convince myself that Steve wouldn't leave me for this. He was better than this,... right? Knowing that I needed to tell someone, I picked up my phone and texted Pepper.

"Hey, Peps. You free now? Wanna grab a bite? (Y/N)"

"Sure. I'll meet you in 10 in the lobby. P."

I smiled as Pepper replied immediately. This meant she was desperate to get out of the meeting and catch up with me. I smiled as I thought back how Pepper introduced me to Steve when I visited her at Stark Industries since she didn't have the time to hang out with her best friend. It's been three years now? Damn, time flies! Cheesy but I still feel the happy butterflies... Or maybe it's that I want to throw up... I don't know... Either way, Pepper is the reason I got here...

I picked up the three pregnancy tests and put them in the purse. I grabbed my jacket too and headed towards the elevator. When the doors opened, I bumped into Bruce and Tony.

"Hey, sweet cheeks. Where are you going?" Tony put a hand on my shoulder to steady me.

I swallowed a bit and tried to put on a calm face. "I'm going to have lunch with Peps." I smiled.

Tony smirked. "Great. But don't hold her too much. I wanna see my wife once in a while." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed at this and waved both of them goodbye. Before the doors closed, I heard Bruce say, "I think something happens to (Y/N)." When the doors closed, I gulped and leaned on the elevator's wall. Crisis averted...

*time skip by Steve and Bucky making pancakes*

Pepper and I went to a quiet café and I ordered a BLT without tomato so it was only bacon and lettuce and a Coke. Pepper ordered chicken and a salad. We catched up and laughed, needing to relax a bit. After eating a bit, I shifted uncomfortably and Pepper just waited for me to talk. She knew me that much...

"Peps, I gotta tell you something." She replied a 'Go ahead' and I planted the three white sticks in front of her. "I'm pregnant. And I don't know how to deal with it!" I said, hiding my face in my hands.

Pepper was a bit surprised but then smiled a wide smile. "Well, that makes it easier for me to tell you this." She giggled and showed me two pregnancy tests. They were positive. "I'm pregnant too." Her smile was the biggest I've ever saw and my eyes went wide.

I let out a high-pitched squeal without giving a damn about the weird looks people were giving me. I hugged Pepper tightly and chatted animatedly about names, if we wanted a baby girl or baby boy for a while until I popped the question.

"How are we gonna tell the guys? I mean, I'm scared... I'm not sure I can do it alone..." I mumbled while I played with a sugar packet.

Pepper beamed. "I have an idea. The other day, I saw those beautiful Captain America and Iron Man cute little baby body suits. Why don't we buy one of them and give them as a present? I think it's an adorable way to tell them they're going to be dads." Pepper said as she leaned on the table.

My eyes widened. "Peps, you always have the best ideas! It's amazing! I can't wait to see their faces!" We finished lunch and left the diner, excited to put the plan in motion.

*another time skip brought by Thor and Clint playing 'Guitar Hero'*

Everything was set. A double date dinner at Tony's and Pepper's floor in the Tower. It was nice to do this once in a while and even Tony agreed that this was a nice way to tease both Steve and me. And Pepper was always slapping upside the head. But we did it as often as we could and the guys complied. Not that they had much of a choice.

The dinner was delicious and we had a really good time. Even the banter between Steve and Tony was funny. Pepper and I always told them they looked like an elderly couple and that we were a nuissance but Tony always grabbed Pepper and kissed her passionately.

When dinner was over, Pepper and I went to the kitchen and retrieved the gifts from a cupboard. Pepper looked her package and sighed. "Well, this is it... We better do it before we regret it."

I chuckled. "You're normally the cool and collected one, Peps. I'm the shitty scared one... But you're right. Like a bandaid. Now or never." I fidgeted and jumped when I heard Steve from the lounge.

"(Y/N), darling, are you okay? Do you need something?" Steve's concerned voice reached my ears.

"Poor Steve... He's like a guardian dog. If I stray too much, bang!" I laughed. "Let's go!" And we went to the lounge where Steve and Tony were standing awkwardly, not knowing what to talk about.

They both turned to look at us, looked at each other then back at us. "Is something wrong?" Steve asks.

"Yeah, you've been acting all secretive these past two weeks." Tony's eyes widened. "Don't tell me... You're both aliens and have come to eat us alive." We all looked at Tony like he was crazy.

"Why don't you sit down and we'll tell you what's going on?" Pepper asked.

"I much prefer remain standing, thank you." Tony planted his feet stubbornly and Steve crossed his arms.

"Okay, don't say we didn't warn you." Pepper replied. Turning to look at me, she said. "Now?" I nodded.

Pepper gave her package to Tony and I gave my package to Steve. Both men looked at each other and they ripped the wrapping to reveal two tiny little body suits. I had to bite my lower lip to stifle a laugh at seeing the baffled expression on both males and I knew Pepper was doing the same because she was leaning on me and shaking a bit.

"What does it mean?" Steve asked, confused as he turned the body suit around. Tony's face was scrunched up in concentration. We couldn't handle it anymore.

"You're going to be parents!" Pepper and I said in unison.

What we didn't expect was to see two Avengers fainting and hitting the ground with two loud thuds.

(In the end, once the shock wore off, they were thrilled to be parents. ;))


	33. Black Swan (Natasha x Sister!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to ErinSwann who requested a Natasha x Sister!Reader in which the reader is an assassin trained in the Red Room and Natasha finds her there dancing ballet in a black suit and red shoes.

Natasha's POV

I wiped my brow after training hard at the punching bag. I couldn't shake the feeling of dread I had inside. Since having the vision Wanda induced me, I was having nightmares and thinking about (Y/N). Those bastards took her away from me when she was born and mother died in the delivery room.

Since joining SHIELD, I devoted any free time to search for her. So far, I had zero success. The organisation moved their facilities from time to time so tracking them proved to be difficult. But that didn't deter me. I had to find (Y/N). I had to find my little sister and take her away from the Red Room. She didn't deserve to go through what I've been through.

I sighed as I finished my bottle of water when Clint entered the room with a serious expression. I arched an eyebrow.

"What? Your wife made you sleep on the couch?" I smirked.

He shook his head. "We found her."

My eyes widened at those three words. "Where?" I asked as I grabbed my things and joined Clint at the door.

"Near Yekaterinburg. In an abandoned factory big enough to hold their evil training spy school." Clint replied as we walked through the hallways towards Fury's office. I nodded and we got in so he could give us the specifics.

At last, a solid lead. Hold on, (Y/N). I'm going to get you and bring you home away from those sick bastards. That, I promise.

*time skip brought by The Swan Lake*

As the team and I were advancing through the abandoned factory, I had a bad feeling about this. So far, the facilities looked deserted. No soldiers, no doctors or other personnel, no other orphan girls... Nothing. We could hear no sounds.

"Are you sure it's here? There's nothing." I said through the comm as I trained my guns through every opened door and hallway.

"The intel said it's here. Keep your eyes open, Natasha. Appearances are deceiving." Steve replied through the comm.

"No need to tell me twice, Rogers." I replied and blew a lock off my eyes. The team, consisting of Steve, Clint, Bucky, Wanda and me advanced silently.

"I don't like it. Too silent." Clint whispered as he advanced, bow drawn.

"Agreed." Bucky stated.

"I feel something." Wanda said. "There's someone but I can't read their mind. It is like it's blocking me."

"Can you pinpoint the location, Wanda?" Steve asked.

"No, I am sorry." Wanda replied.

We kept on advancing and took different directions. Wanda and Bucky came with me down a dimly lit corridor with filthy walls. Suddenly, I heard music and my eyes widened in realisation.

"It's the Swan Lake!" I exclaimed. I signaled Bucky and Wanda to stay still as I silently crept towards the door, guns drawn. As I approached, the music was growing louder until I arrived at some sort of large and diafanous room, clear of all furniture and obstacles. I peeked my head and had to refrain myself from gasping at the vision.

There, a young girl, no more than 14 years old, was graciously dancing. Her body moved, fluid and flexible, but with the perfect technique and timing of the Bolshoi ballet. The image was complete by a deep black suit and striking red ballet shoes that made me look at her feet more than at her. I was snapped out of my trance when I could see her face clearly and I recognised (Y/N) immediately because she had the same eyes as mother and the same expression as father.

Lowering my guns but still holding it, I silently advanced but (Y/N) stopped dancing and turned off the music. Her back was facing me but I could see her tense body language and I stood on high alert just in case. The Bolshoi tecnique was taught in the Red Room and I was internally screaming because she had been through the same process as me.

"You took your time, Agent Romanoff." (Y/N) turned around and her malicious eyes showed no recognition. I looked aghast. They wiped her!

"Natasha, you have her? Where are you?" Clint was talking through the comm but I chose to ignore him.

"(Y/N)... It's me, Natalia. I'm your sister. Do you recognise me?" I started but then she looked at me confusedly.

"Who the hell is (Y/N)?" She spat and tensed her body, starting to assume a fighting stance. I felt like my heart was breaking. They brainwashed her like they did to Bucky. I had to make her remember.

"(Y/N). You're (Y/N) Romanova and you were born in Stalingrad. Mother died giving you to birth and I was taking care of you instead of father but they took you away from me. Ivan Petrovich's henchmen separated us and took you away from me. I'm Natalia! I'm your sister! Please, remember!" I told her and I had a bad feeling about it.

Just as I finished, she lunged at me. She threw a kick and I blocked it with my arm, ready to counterattack with a kick on her shin. That made her wince but she kept on throwing punches and kicks. I deflected, dodged and fought back automatically but I didn't want to hurt her. (Y/N) sensed this and her attack on me became more fierce. Suddenly, she punched me hard on the face and I fell to the floor.

"Natasha!" Clint shouted as he and the rest got in the room and watched as the fight went on.

That made (Y/N) look at the door and I took her momentary distraction and kicked her in the legs, making her fall backwards. I straddled her and raised my punch. "Don't make me knock you out, sis." (Y/N) glared at me. Without me noticing it, she raised her leg and kicked me in the back, making me groan in pain. She flipped me over and put her hands on my throat, choking me. My legs were pinned down and it was getting really difficult to breathe. Black spots were swirling before my eyes and I could see (Y/N)'s icy glare.

"Please,... немного пирог (little pie)... please, remember... I'm... your... sister..." (Y/N) seemed to lose focus and her grip loosened a bit but, before I could say anything more, she convulsed as a shock arrow hit her side. (Y/N) dropped to the ground and I sat up, coughing hard. Steve was at my side in a flash and Bucky went to check up on my sister. Wanda stood by Bucky and touched (Y/N)'s forehead.

"Her thoughts are garbled. It seems that whaetever you told her seemed to trigger some kind of memory. I advise you to keep talking and telling you about things you did when you were little. It should help her recover memories like it did with Bucky here." Wanda told me and motioning to Bucky, who was looking at her with a curious look.

I sighed relieved but glared at Clint. "I was having it under control, Barton."

Clint just slung his bow over his shoulder. "The world is full of ungrateful people..." He said and put his arms up in surrender as I stood up and wobbled towards (Y/N).

"Let's get you home, sis." With that, Steve carried her to the Quinjet.

*time skip brough by the Science Bros inventing a machine that helps recover lost memories and winning a Nobel prize*

(Y/N) slept for almost a week. From what Bruce told me, she was dehydrated and malnourished. And sleep deprivation took its toll oon her too. That made me gasp and wonder how she was able to fight thw way she fought back in that abandoned factory. Bruce and Tony came up with an idea about some kind of machine that helps regain memories by trigging episodes . But most of the work had to be done by the subject. The machine just gave pointers as to how to remember snippets from your own life. Or, at least, that's what I got. I never stopped talking to her, trying to reach her. I told her about every single memento we had before they captured her. There were few but I treasured them and I hoped (Y/N) would've treasured them too,

I kept watch at (Y/N)'s bedside and didn't let anyone get closer to her, especially Tony and Pietro. I didn't like the way they looked at her. Not one bit. Only Bruce was allowed to get near her and it was to check on her vitals but I became like a guard dog. Now that I had my little sister, I was determined to protect her.

"C'mon, немного пирог, I know you can hear me. I just wish that you didn't have to endure what I had to. But it's funny how fate works. They needed a replacement... And what a replacement. A part of me is awestruck at how well you fight but I would've done anything to keep you away from them, sis." I looked up at her still form and sighed in defeat. "Anyway, I love you. But don't tell anyone I told you or I'll kill you." I chuckled and I got up, wanting to stretch my legs when (Y/N) stirred a bit. I rushed to her bed and sat down, careful no to crush her IV, and watched as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Wh-what...?" (Y/N)'s raspy voice filled the room and I let out a sigh of relief. Her eyes tried to adjust to the blinding lights and, after some time, focused on me and they got wide. She tried to sit back and recoil but her movements were restrained by the handcuff in her other wrist. (Y/N) tried to break free but it was futile.

"You're the one in the factory. You tried to kill me!" She said, all the aggressivity replaced by worry and fear.

My face scrunched up in worry and I lifted my arms to tell her I meant no harm. "I'm Natalia. I'm your sister. The Red Room captured you and HYDRA brainwashed you, taking away any memory you had of me."

(Y/N) looked at me like I was some kind of alien being, her wild eyes looking at my features like my face held all the answers. I slowly took her hands and, at first, she flinched but she let me and I put her hand on my face, her hand mapping my face with her fingertips. (Y/N) blinked rapidly and shut her eyes closed as she gripped her head with her other hand. She was trying to shake off whatever she was feeling and I could only wait for her to come back.

"You can do it, немного пирог. You can fight the brainwashing. Just remember how we used to play in the snow or how I sang you that little lullaby when you couldn't sleep."

"STOOOOOP! STOP TALKING!" (Y/N) screamed as she clutched her head.

Reader's POV

I felt like my brain was in overdrive. Like someone was poking and prodding at my brain and millions of needles attacked me at once. I don't have a sister! They told me my family abandoned me! How is it possible? My mouth opened in a silent cry as a snippet about a young woman with fiery red hair singing to me because I had a nightmare. I shook my head and my breaths became ragged as more flashes were slowly coming to me.

"(Y/N)... Please... I'm here. I won't leave you, okay? I'm here, сестра (sister). You won't be alone anymore." The woman kept talking and all I wanted was for her to shut up. But a part of me recognised the voice. And when she began to hum a lullaby, my eyes snapped open and I looked at her with tear stricken eyes.

Natalia, her name she said it was, was looking at me with a small smile in her lips. Her hand was rubbing my knee in a soothing manner and I looked at her, truly looked at her. I looked at her at her fiery red hair, at her soft eyes and something clicked. "T-Ta-lia? Is... Is that you? Wh-what? Wh-where?" I let fall my shaky hands and I looked like a lost puppy, wanting nothing more that someone to tell me what was going on.

Natalia gasped and smiled widely. "Yes, (Y/N). It's me! I've been looking for you. You don't know how much I wanted to find you. I never stopped looking for you. They never told me where they took you. You have to believe me!" Natalia explained as she took my hands in hers.

I shook my head. "They told me my family abandoned me. How is it that you're here?" I asked, frustrated, as anger triied to resurface.

"My friends and I found you in that abandoned factory, dancing ballet and you had a mission." Natalia looked down.

"What mission?" I asked wearily.

She looked up at me with a sad expression. "Me. You had to kill me."

"What?" I gasped. Natalia nodded. "This can't be... Why?"

"That's how HYDRA works. They wipe you and then they make you kill people..."

I was appalled. "How many people I've..."

"Don't do that to yourself. Let's say that it wasn't you. Much like Bucky when they did the same to him."

"Who is Bucky?"

Natasha sighed. "Look, when Bruce gives you the all clear, I'll introduce you to my friends. And I'll tell you everything. They're good people but, just in case, stay away from Tony or Pietro. They're the flirts of the group." I could only nod. Natalia cupped my cheek and kissed my forehead. "Just get some more rest and we'll see what we can do. You're staying here with me. I'll take care of you, sis."

"Thank you..." I laid back on the bed and fell asleep instantly.

*time skip brought by Bucky and Natasha teaching Russian to the Avengers*

Natasha's POV

Once Bruce gave (Y/N) the all clear and she was given a room in the Avengers Tower, I took her to the lounge room and we waited for the rest of the team to show up. I told them to come one by one or in pairs to avoid too much ruckus for (Y/N). One by one, the team came and sat up on the numerouos armchairs and couches. I introduced them to (Y/N).

"So this is your sister. She's hot." Tony said while kissing (Y/N)'s knuckles.

"Tony, wanna die today?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Nope. But it's true." He smirked.

"So I have to stay away from him and the white haired man right?" (Y/N)asked with a small smile on her lips.

"Natasha, what did you tell her? We are not that bad, right, printzessa?" Pietro asked with a thick Russian accent.

She smiled. "You're not that bad but I wouldn't push your luck,..." "Pietro." "Pietro, right. Sorry. Still trying to remember new things." (Y/N) smiled apologetically.

"I know how you feel. It will be difficult but it gets easier." Bucky said from his spot. (Y/N) nodded gratefully.

"Is it me or the villains love to play with our minds? HYDRA, Loki... Pssshh..." Clint stated while polishing an arrow head. (Y/N) chuckled.

"Don't mind him. He's in his own world. Only his wife truly understand him. How? Beats me." Tony smirked again.

"Shut up, Stark!" Clint spat.

(Y/N) laughed. She actually laughed. "I'm starting to love being in here."

"Welcome to the Avengers, (Y/N)." Steve welcomed her with a handshake.

The rest of the team hugged her or shook hands with her and I smiled happily for having my little sister back with me. And no one is going to take her away from me again. This I swear.


	34. Beautiful inside out (Bucky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to Seriously_Scarlett who asked for a fluff Bucky x reader in which the reader has small breasts and it's up to Bucky to make her feel beautiful inside out.

Reader's POV

Dear diary

I've always had small breasts. All of my friends have been more developed in that area and the popular girls always mocked me for that. They'd call me tomboy or flat chested but I ignored them. I always thought that, someday, my breasts would fill and I wouldn't have to wear those push-up bras to make my chest look fuller. But it didn't happen. I knew I'd always wear B cup breasts. Genetics were a pain in the ass.

Don't get me wrong. I've had some boyfriends. Nothing serious but, in the end, they always left me for another girl with bigger boobs. And it always bugged me, even after joining the military.

And you wonder why I joined, dear diary? Because I wanted to feel useful and not being judged by the size of my boobs. I worked and fought harder than the rest to earn their respect. And I earned it. Earned some friends too. Had a boyfriend in there too. But, surprise! He met a really cute dance teacher that had... you guessed it! Bigger boobs. It hurts but she's a nice gal.

You see, dear diary? You're a true friend. I may be 27 years old but I still write in here. Here I pour all of my frustrations when my best friend Hannah is busy with her job and family. But I plan on visiting her when this fucking deployment in Iraq ends. I miss my best friend and gossiping about guys.

Heh, guys... When I was little I dreamt of a knight in shining armour, ready to sweep me off my feet. Reality has a way to crush down your dreams and, right now, I just want a man who can love me just the way I am. Although it's pretty difficult... Who would love a woman with little breasts?

Well, I gotta go. I need to hide you just in case my teammates find you and make fun of you. At least, I'm only two months away from getting out of here.  
\----

I smiled sadly as I read my old and tattered diary. It's been a year since I left the military after that gruesome mission in Iraq. Needless to say, I never wanted to kill anyone anymore. I went to the vet talks and I met Sam there. He's been there when I had my first PTSD episode and guided me in dealing with them. Thanks to him, I can sleep a bit better, although I still have flashes of the last battle. Since then, we became good friends.

I looked up and closed my eyes as the rays of sun warmed my weary face. I stood up from the bench I was sitting and walked towards the stone bridge in the park to oversee the lake. Looking down, I chuckled, cursing my luck. Well, I couldn't complain. I got to work as head of security for an important chain of hotels right after leaving the military and they paid well. And I got to see Hannah more often and her twins. But, looking around and watching the lovely couples stroll around, made my heart ache and wish I had someone to love and someone who could love me.

I put my diary in the backpack and sighed, ruffling my growing hair. It still was short and I still looked like a guy but, bit by bit, it was growing. Well, look at the bright side, I save money on shampoo. Suddenly, my phone buzzed and I smiled at reading a message from Sam.

/Hey, (Y/N). A friend of mine hosts a party. You need to come and chill a bit and you know it. I won't take no for an answer. Nothing over the top. Just chilling' with friends. I'll pick you up at 7! C u - S/

I let out a laugh. Leave it to Sam to try and cheer me up. I shook my head as I smiled and went home to pick up a comfy but pretty outfit. (You decide what to wear).

*time skip brought by the Howling Commandos*

At 7 on the dot, Sam knocked on the door and we left towards the party. Y eyes widened when I saw where Sam was taking me.

"Holy shît, Sam! Avengers tower? Is this for real? You know Tony Stark and the Avengers?" I asked, not stopping to breathe. Sam laughed and tapped his nose.

"You see? I'm an Avenger. One of the cool ones!" He smirked.

My eyes widened even more. "No. Fucking. Way!"

He looked around and sighed. "If my friend Steve hears you, he might as well have " Language"'d you." He laughed. I tilted my head in confusion. "Never mind. You'll see."

Sam and I got out of the car and got in the luxurious building. I was trying not to look too awestruck but it was quite difficult not to gawk at the decorations and the spacious layout. A security guard let us in and we took the elevator to the 50th floor. Whe the doors opened, loud music invaded us like a shockwave and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't worry, (Y/N). I'll guide you." Sam said and took me to where a group of people were lounging around on the plush sofas and armchairs.

"Guys, this is (Y/N). (Y/N), these are Natasha, Wanda, Pietro, Rhodey, Maria, Bruce, Clint and Thor. I think there are some more around here..." Sam introduced me to this group and I smiled at them.

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Is this the maiden you were helping, Brother Wilson?" Thor said.

"Yeah. Being a vet has its downs too." I chuckled.

"Hey, Sam! Who's the girl?" Sam and inturned around to see two tall men. One blond and one with shoulder length brown hair and a pair of gorgeous blue eyes that draw me to them.

"Hey, Steve, man!" Sam greeted. "This is (Y/N). I've been helping her with her PTSD this past year. (Y/N), this is Steve..."

"I've seen you pretty much at the vet talks lately. Nice to meet you, Steve." We shook hands and Sam introduced me the other man.

"And this is Bucky." I looked at him and he smiled when we shook hands. Damn! I could kill for that smile.

"Nice to meet you, Bucky." I smiled back.

"The pleasure's all mine, (Y/N)." Bucky replied, his Brooklyn accent showing a bit. I internally screamed at that. 'Holy mother of God! Focus, girl!'

After meeting the supersoldiers, Sam's words, not mine, the party went on. I finally met Tony Stark and, every time he tried to flirt with me, Bucky growled and that made me look at him in confusion. Stark was only flirting and I just plain ignored him. So why Bucky was like this? He just met me!

*time skip by Bucky learning to make cocktails*

Everyone scattered around doing several things. Pietro was making out with his girlfriend, Clint went back to his woman, Natasha, Bruce, Maria and Rhodey were chatting in the bar, Thor was dancing awkwardly, Tony and Sam were making a drinking contest and Steve went to sleep because he had a mission the next day.

I was currently leaning on the balcony railing, looking down at the buzzing city. Giggles came from inside and I saw another couple leaving to have their private party. I sighed and turned to look at the skyscrapers. Why me? I mean... I'm not a bad person... Yeah, I've killed people but they were the bad guys! Is it that difficult to find a decent man?

"Depending on your definition of decent." A deep voice said behind me, startling me.  
I turned around and saw Bucky leaning against the door frame.

"I said that aloud, right?" I chuckled. Bucky smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you did." He pushed himself away from the door and came next to me. "Why are you looking for decent men? Got tired of military guys?" He smirked.

I snorted. "No. Just fed up with guys obsessed with big chested girls. What is it with men and big boobs?" I sighed frustratedly as my hands gripped the railing. "It's just not fair."

"Not all men like big boobs. They can suffocate you." Bucky deadpanned. I looked at him like he grew two heads.

"Are you drunk? Sorry, but it's not funny. All the men I've dated said they didn't mind but, in the end, they made me feel like I was a surf board." I shook my head dejectedly. "This makes me think I'll never find anyone who'll love me the way I am..."

"Hey..." Bucky whispered, took my chin and lifted my face. "I have a metal arm and people judge me for that, just the way people judge you for your body." Bucky said and rolled up his sleeve, showing a shining metal arm.

"How?" I asked, my fingertips brushing the slick metal and Bucky shivered.

"HYDRA. They amputated my arm and put this thing in its place. They brainwashed me and froze me so I think I can say that look beautiful, doll."

I scoffed. "Yeah, right. That's what everyone says." I spat. "Sorry... I didn't want to snap at you. It's just that... I feel insecure about this, y'know? And I don't want to go to plastic surgery because I want my breasts to be natural, not some fake balloons."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and Bucky turned me around so I was facing him again.  
"You are beautiful, (Y/N). You should see what I see."

"And what do you see?"

"I see a beautiful woman with gorgeous eyes that sparkle when she talks about things she loves. I see a fighter, a woman that stands up to what she believes in. I see a woman devoted to her friends and family. I see a woman that despite all, has made the best with the cards she was given and has succeeded in being a good soldier. And I see a woman that should not be defined by her body shape. And you know what?" I could only shake my head. "I like this woman. I really like this woman because I know he'd make me very happy. And if this woman wants me to be his boyfriend, I'll devote my life to make her feel beautiful. Will you be my girlfriend, (Y/N)?"

I was speechless. I couldn't form a coherent thought. Looking at Bucky's sincere face, I realised that he was being honest and that he thought I was beautiful inside out. No one had ever told me things like that I cursed myself for being this emotional. Tears threatened to spill and right then and there, I knew I finally found the one who loved me for just the way I was.

"Yes..." I whispered. "I'd love to, Bucky..."

With that, Bucky grinned and leaned closer to me until our lips met in the sweetest kiss I've ever had. My hands were on his face and his were on my waist as he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. When we pulled away for air, we were both smiling like idiots and then we heard clapping. Turning around, we saw Sam, Steve, Tony, Natasha and Pietro clapping while Wanda, Maria and Bruce smiled.

"About time, Frosty!" Tony hollered. He clapped Steve on the back. "Now, its your turn, Capsicle. Let's find you a fine girl." Tony said as he ushered everyone inside, leaving us alone.

"Well... Where were we?" Bucky smirked as he pulled me for another kiss.


	35. Hello again (Bucky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to clairesgrady who requested a kinda angsty Bucky x Reader oneshot featuring "Hello" by Adele. Bucky and reader are dating but Bucky breaks up with her due to missions. Years later, they meet again and one of them tries to be back with the other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Civil War references. This is the denial haven!
> 
> It's the first time I write some kind of songfic so bear in mind. I wanted to establish the background first before using the song so forgive me because it will be long-ish. I will only use the fitting lyrics not all the song.
> 
> Warnings: Extreme feels! Bring tissues!

General POV

James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky for short. How could a man bring you to your knees in love and then break your heart that easily with a sentence? Because that's what happened.

Bucky and you met at SHIELD while you were helping Steve find him. And when you saw that broken man, so different from what Steve told you about him back in the 40's, you knew you fell for him. You knew you wanted to help this man, despite of everyone telling you he was dangerous in his frail state. Bucky would admit later that he fell for you just like you fell for him. He would always say it was love at first sight but he'd avoid you because he thought he was a monster that didn't deserve love but you proved him otherwise.

For almost two years, Bucky recovered part of his memories thanks to Steve but, mostly, thanks to you, who would always be there when he had a nightmare or when he didn't want to sleep alone. Bit by bit, you took care of him and helped him get back on his feet. And one day, Bucky plucked up the courage to ask you out on a date. Poor man was stuttering, afraid of rejection but you accepted and, since then, you two were the happiest people on Earth, even though both of you worked for SHIELD.

That is, until that fateful mission in Moldova three years later. Bucky, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Pietro, Wanda and you were raiding a HYDRA base. You got captured and tortured in hopes to lure Bucky so they could catch him again. After three gruesome weeks, the team reascued you but Bucky didn't forgive himself.

Things went downhill since then. You always argued. Bucky wanted you to stay in SHIELD HQ or Avengers Tower. He wanted you out of the field so HYDRA couldn't hurt you and you fought back telling him that you were no damsel in distress. In the end, you ended up saying hurtful things to the other. One day, Bucky couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N). I can't do it anymore." Bucky said with a serious face.

"So what? You're leaving because I don't want to be a wallflower? I thought you'd be more understanding!" I spat back.

"I can't be understanding when you're in danger! And I can't focus when you're in the field!" By now, Bucky was yelling. "This... Us... IT'S OVER!"

"FINE!" You yelled, tears falling down your face. You turned on your heels and went to your shared bedroom, slamming the door in the process. Bucky's expression was one of rage mixed with sorrow when he left the apartment to take a walk. When he came back hours later, you were gone and left him a note.

 

I'm sorry, Bucky. I have to go. I love you and I know you love me. That's why you don't want me in the field. But SHIELD's my life. This is what I do best. And I can't leave the field. And I couldn't leave you. But I have to. We are on different pages and I hate it when we fight. But this is my life, Bucky. You want to take a piece of me and, even though I love you with all my heart, I can't stay away from SHIELD. So I'm transferring to another post to avoid bumping into you and remember all that we could've been. Be safe out there.

Love you always,

(Y/N)

Bucky Barnes broke down in tears.

 

*time skip brought by the tissue deliverer alongside a pint of your favourite ice cream*

5 years later

Reader's POV

I ducked as a rain of bullets nearly grazed my right side. Sitting on the floor, I pulled my rifle closer and cursed our luck. This HYDRA base in the outskirts of Wichita was heavily guarded. The Kansas sun was hitting hard and sweat was dripping down my back. Agent Hernandez requested backup the moment our recon agent informed us about the number of soldiers that were outside the base. That was 6 hours ago and we were in a really tight spot. 4 agents were down and we were outnumbers by 4 to 1. This looked bad. Really bad. I was breathing hard and looked around, finding Henderson, Collins and Stanton behind different covers. No trace of O'Hare and Williams.

I ran out of cover as a grenade fell iin front of me. I jumped and rolled over to hide behind another brick wall. 'Whoever is up there, please, send us back up right now!' We were running out of ammo and there were no grenades left. Suddenly, something exploded and I popped my head up and saw HYDRA soldiers flying as someone was shooting at them. 'That's one hell of a backup but this looks familiar.'

"Backup is here. Let's show'em what we can do, guys!" I ordered and started firing. The rest of the agents followed suit.

Once all the soldiers wer dead, I marched towards the backup only to be met by Bucky himself.

"Bucky?"

"(Y/N)?"

*time skip brought by Mjolnir*

After the mission ended successfully, I delivered my report and blatantly ignored Bucky despite his attempts to engage conversation. I still didn't forget the way he broke up with me. So he left and I was hurting again. But Bucky didn't stop and started calling me in hopes of reconciling. He left voicemails and texts. And each one of them left me in tears.

Hello, it's me  
I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet  
To go over everything  
They say that time's supposed to heal ya  
But I ain't done much healing

"Doll, I know you can hear me. Pick up the phone. I'm sorry! I should've never let you go! I should've fought for us! I just wanted to talk to you. See if you still wanted to talk to me but I guess you don't want to. Please, call me back."

There's such a difference between us  
And a million miles

"You were right, doll. We wanted different things. In different pages as you put it. And it was my fault you moved to Portland. I hope life's good for you there. Please, call me back."

Hello from the other side  
I must have called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home

You have 25 missed calls. Bucky couldn't sope calling. And there were numerous voicemails in my answering machine.

"Doll, please, give me a chance. I'm sorry!" "I shouldn't have broken up with you." "I love you. Take me back."

Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

"*sighs* I think I'll stop calling. It doesn't matter how may times I apologise. It looks like you don't listen to what I hear and you don't care anymore about me or us. I just wanted to tell you tha I was wrong. That I should've been more understanding but fear consumed me and I didn't want to lose you. That's why I wanted you out of the field because I couldn't lose you. I loved you too much for that. I still do. Anyway, this will be my last call. Be safe out there, doll. I love you."

And it's no secret that the both of us  
Are running out of time

I flew back to NY the moment Steve told me about Bucky being shot and in critical state at SHIELD medical wing. After all these years, I still cared for that stubborn man. When I arrived, Steve ushered me to his room and my heart dropped at seeing him so pale. Several shot wounds covered his body and he had a gash on his forehead. I sat on the nearby chair and took Bucky's human hand, rubbing circles on his knuckles.

"Doctors say that the next 24hs are critical. There's a 50% of probability to make it. His last words were about you, (Y/N). He has never stopped thinking about you. He hasn't been the same since you left." Steve said as tears threatened to spill.

"I know. But... I had to leave. I didn't want him to control my life, Steve. You would've done the same if your girlfriend presented the same ultimatum." I looked to the side, not wanting to look at Steve's stare. He only mumbled a "yeah" and left the room, leaving me with a still Bucky. I let out a deep breath.

"Buck... It's me, (Y/N)." I bit my lower lip before continuing. "I'm sorry. For ignoring you. For ignoring your calls. I wasn't ready to face you. I didn't move on either. That's why it was so hard to look at you without thinking about what we were before." I looked up at him through blurred eyes. "But you have to wake up so I can tell you I love you too. That I can't be without you. You have to wake up so I can take you back because I don't give a damn about anything but you, Barnes. If you want me to leave SHIELD, I'll do it, even if it pains me. Or ask for an office post so I can stay away from the field. But, please, wake up!" With my other hand, I pushed some hair from his face and smoothed it. Then I sat down and waited for him to wake up.

*another time skip brought by Coulson showing up with more tissues*

General POV

It was early in the morning and the sun was about to rise on the horizon. You were asleep on the chair in an awkward position but your hand never left Bucky's one. Your head rested on the bed and you would surely have cramps and stiffness from this position. You stirred as something brushed your head. Looking up, you saw a groggy Bucky, trying to open his eyes as he groaned. He looked to the side and tried to focus on the person next to him.

"(Y/N)?" Bucky croaked and his eyes went wide. You could only smile as you shed happy tears and kissed him softly on his lips.

You would never leave him again and he would always fight for you.


	36. Because they worth it! (Avengers x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a special request from my husband, David. He encouraged me to write it (although sometimes I get so caught up in here that it affects a bit my familial responsibilities) and he had this crazy idea about the Avengers going to a fashion show where there's a crazed stylist that wants to change the Avengers hairstyles. And he even told me what kind of styles they would have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no frigging idea how this will turn out but I'll do my best! Sorry if it's a bit OOC but it's a surreal oneshot! Sorry. No Pietro and Wanda. When I thought about it, I only pictured the original six plus Bucky.

General POV

"I still don't know why we have to go to that fashion show..." Tony pouted as he and the rest of the team and you were entering the NBC network building for a special fashion show that would help raise funds to fight against children's cancer and leuchemia. Your RP thought it a good idea to participate in the show and show the world you were not an uptight bunch of superheroes. So you reluctantly accepted.

The show's RP walked at a brisk pace, her heels clicking loudly against the marble floor. She took all of you on a short tour and stopped so you could take pictures with fans that wanted to say hi to you. After that, she took you to the still empty make up booths so the make up artist could groom you. Before you could blink, a really extravagant looking man stepped in front of you, startling you.

"You are here! Good! Good!" He began in a raspy voice that sounded like a chain smoker. His outfit was... dazzling, to put it mildly. And not in a good way. The jacket was a lime green colour and the trousers were a bright yellow. He wore a burgundy scarf thing around his neck and his shoes looked like a snake had vomited all over them. The white shirt was the only thing that didn't blind you. All in all, he looked like he came out of a paint shop. Or an asylum. A clown asylum.

You looked at each other with apprehension, not sure what to do in this predicament. Your faces were a mixture of horror, awkwardness and downright incredulity.

"You're the stylist? Pssshhh I have more style than you." Tony said, lifting his sunglasses.

"Shut up, Tony. That's rude!" Steve scolded him.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Clint mumbled.

"You're not the only one, Robin Hood." You replied, taking a step back and bumping into Thor, whose face only expressed confusion.

"Nonsense! Nonsense! We'll begin with you, pretty boy!" He grabbed Steve's forearm and dragged him to a make up chair while Steve's face was one of horror, silently pleading for help.

"Yes! Yes! We'll do this..." He said, grabbing several hair curlers and putting them on Steve's hair. Tony, Clint and Bucky were laughing histerically at the sight of the supersoldier with pink curlers. Poor Steve was blushing furiously. After putting them, he marched towards Tony.

"Nah-ah! Not curlers!" Tony exclaimed as the stylist grabbed Tony and put him in the make up chair next to Steve, who looked at him with a 'Now it's your turn' look.

"Is he... To Tony, really?" Natasha asked no one in particular. "Tony will have a fit..."

What the stylist was doing was gelling Tony's hair up and dying the tips a really pale blond, almost white and styled his goatee in a really weird shape. When Tony opened his eyes, he squealed in terror. You couldn't stop laughing.

Things went like this for a while. Natasha's hair was combed and put in a tight bun, making her look like a ballerina. And she didn't like it one bit. Thor's hair was braided in numerous little braids and he looked like he got out of a princess tea party. Clint looked the most normal of all. His hair was combed in a part on the left side and then flattened out to the sides. Clint looked very proud of it.

"Don't touch me!" Bucky snarled at the stylist who stepped back at the ex-assassin's murderous glare. The offending man turned to you because Bruce almost hulked out when the man neared him and let him be. You gasped and blanched.

"Nononononono. Stay away from me, you colourful freak! You won't touch my hair!" You threatened him with a curling iron that happened to be plugged. To say that you were freaking out was an understatement. This guy gave you the creeps!

"Don't be afraid, pretty face. Your friends didn't complain!" He said.

Just a glance at their faces was enough. They were not pleased. The stylist took a step closer.

"I said 'Stay away' or I'll curl your hair down there!" I said, brandishing the curling iron at him. The male Avengers hissed in pain at the prospect.

"What is going on here?" A security guard demanded at hearing screams from the room. You all turned to see a couple of security guards with arms crossed.

"This madman wants to comb my hair in a really weird style. Look at my friends! They've been tortured!" You informed the security guards who looked at your pissed friends. One of the guards looked at the stylist, grabbed him and handcuffed him.

"This man used to work here but his extravagant ways and behaviour were enough to fire him. Then he went nuts and combed the CEO's pets without his consent so they put him in an asylum." The guard, Larry, said, dragging him away from them.

"I'm not crazy! I'm a genius! I am just misunderstood!" The stylist tried to wriggle away from Larry but the guard was stronger than him.

"Our apologies, ladies and gentlemen. The make up artists will come soon." The other guard, Stan, said as he tipped his hat and went to help his partner in taking the crazy man out.

"What just happened?" Tony asked. You looked behind you, mouth agape, to see the rest of the team with similar expressions.

"I... I... What?" You stuttered, not being able to speak properly.

"Wait! If that man wasn't the make up artist, then who's the make up artist?" Clint asked and you all shook your head and shrugged.

As if on cue, a couple of people entered and stopped dead in their tracks at seeing you like this. "What on Earth happened here?" The woman exclaimed.

"A deranged man, that's what happened!" Natasha exclaimed.

"Don't complain! You look decent! I look like Goldilocks!" Steve exclaimed, blushing madly.

The other woman facepalmed. "Otto... Only he would've done this. "Don't worry. We'll get you ready for the show in no time."

"Who are you? Are you the real make up artists?" Bucky asked suspiciously.

"I'm Hannah and this is Rachel and yes, we work here. Unlike Otto." Hannah sighed. "Can we just getting started? We're running out of time!"

"Geez. Calm down. We had to make sure you were not that Otto's henchwomen." Tony sassed, earning a slap up the head from Clint. "Oooww, don't touch my hair!" He whined.

"Serves you right, Stark! Let's get started, then!" You exclaimed, eager to get done with everything.

"I liked my little braids..." Thor whined.

Rachel and Hannah did their magic and, after finishing, you all looked stunning in your more normal hairstyles and clothes. Then you walked down the catwalk with more or less grace, being Steve and Bruce the more introverted ones, although they did good.

Having the Avengers in the fashion show helped boost the donations and, added to a really generous amount of money donated by Tony, the total of money raised was more than enough to help the children and your populations increased even more. A win win situation.

Extended ending

When you arrived at the Tower, you were all exhausted from the whirlwind of activity and lounged on the couches. Turning the TV on, you all gasped at the screen as you watched pictures of your extravagant and horrible hairstyles.

"Who did this??" Tony exclaimed, looking around and seeing Bucky smirk.

"Barnes, I'm gonna kill you!" Tony said and started chasing Bucky across the tower.

"I regret nothing!" Bucky exclaimed.

"And that's my line!!" Tony added.


	37. Riot (Clint x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This is a story I had to write because, when I heard this song, I couldn't stop associating it with Clint. I couldn't take it out of my head so here it is. The song talks about a break up but I turned it into Clint's fear of losing reader and how he'd deal with the loss if something happened to you.
> 
> Song: Riot by Rascal Flatts

I'd be ridin' in a cab goin' downtown  
Findin' faces I know in a big crowd  
Tryin' to drink the pain away, mhmm  
And I'd be stayin' out all night, never goin' home  
Girl you know I'd lose all control  
If I lost you

It's been three months since (Y/N) left for a long mission in Hannover to infiltrate a HYDRA base and get some valuable intel. Three months without her. Three months without having her in my arms and not being able to feel her next to me. I downed my whiskey and ordered another one. The bartender poured me more of the amber liquid but it didn't help me dull the pain and ache for her. I downed it quickly and hissed as the alcohol burned my throat. When I ordered another whiskey, the bartender shook his head.

"I think you took too much, pal. You should go home and sleep a bit. I grumbled and climbed down from the stool, wobbling a bit.

"I can't. She's not there..." I slurred as I exited the bar and bumped into random people who got out of the way. Stumbling, I looked around, my bleary eyes not being able to focus on the faces around me. Not being able to find her because she was far away. I tripped over the stairs leading to the tower and fell on the floor, her name on my lips. Without me knowing, Tony and Steve took me to my room with compassionate looks and left me on the bed so I could rest.

There would be a riot  
Breakin' of my heart, I'd try to fight it  
I could go out every night but I'd be lyin'  
If I said I could live and breathe  
Without you

I growled frustrated as I punched the punching bag with all my might, trying to blow off some steam. The hangover didn't help but what hurt the most was the void I felt every time I opened my eyes and (Y/N) was not by my side. Not being able to see her smile or hear her laugh.

"Clint, calm down. I'm sure she's fine." Steve tried to calm me.

"Shut up, Rogers! You don't know what it is to feel helpless and not being able to protect her while she's on a bloody mission!"

"(Y/N) is one of the best agents. Natasha and you taught her well. She's not dead, okay?"

"What if she dies, Steve? What if she doesn't come back to me?" I swallowed hard, trying to fight a sob. Steve put a hand on my shoulder.

"She'll come back, Clint. Fury told me the mission won't last long. Have faith, okay?"

I chuckled sadly. "Easy for you to say. The love of your life is not in a dangerous mission." I said and left him to go to our shared bedroom.

There'd be a lot of lonely  
Wishin' and prayin' that you would hold me  
I would do most anything baby  
If only you would come back to me  
Come back to me  
There would be a riot  
Oh yeah, oooh

"I'm not a believer but, please, bring her home. I beg you, God. Bring her home safely. I'm going crazy without her. I can't focus on training and last mission was a close call for me. You don't know how much I love her or how I need her to be safely in my arms." I prayed silently as I lied down on the bed in darkness, staring at the ceiling and hugging (Y/N)'s pillow. I always fall asleep with a frown on my face.

I'd be checkin' on my phone every minute  
Waitin' 'round for it to start ringin'  
And prayin' it would be you  
I don't know what I'd do

"Clint, stop staring at the phone." Natasha said for the nth time. "You know she can't contact you until she's out of the country. And even then, she'd be risking a lot. You know how undercover missions go."

"Shut up, Nat." I replied and jumped a bit when the phone buzzed but I sighed again as it was Fury telling me to report to the conference room. I grumbled and I dragged my feet towards the conference room.

"(L/N) has been compromised. She's being taken out of there as we speak.

There would be a riot  
Breakin' of my heart, I'd try to fight it  
I could go out every night but I'd be lyin'  
If I said I could live and breathe  
Without you

"WHAT? Is she okay? Is she hurt? What happened?" I demanded.

"Barton, calm down! That's an order!" He said.

"No fucking way! I need to know if she's safe! You owe me that much!" I yelled, pointing a finger at him but Fury was unfazed.

"I can only tell you she's being taken here. She's been injured but only bumps and bruises. I can't tell you anything more. Dismissed."

I was about to retort back but closed my mouth and stormed out of the conference room.

There'd be a lot of lonely  
Wishin' and prayin' that you would hold me  
I would do most anything baby if only  
You would come back to me  
Come back to me  
There would be a riot  
If I ever lost you  
If I ever lost you

Please, please,... she has to be OK! She has to be OK! Damn, Clint, Fury said it was only bumps and bruises so calm down, you idiot! The second I see her, I'll grab her and hold her tightly not letting her go out of my sight for a long while. That I swear.

*time skip brought by Clint sprawled on the bed snoring loudly*

There would be, there would be a riot  
Breakin' of my heart, I'd try to fight it  
There would be a riot  
If I ever lost you

I jumped nervously as I watched the Quinjet landing. My fingers were twitching and I dried my sweaty palms on my pants. I couldn't wait for my little bird to be in my arms. The ramp was opening and I was already running towards it and smiled relieved when I saw (Y/N) descending it. My (Y/N). She was safe! She was safe! (Y/N) looked up and smiled that beautiful smile before I engulfed her in a tight hug and peppering her face with kisses, making her giggle, before claiming those sweet lips I longed to kiss for those three long months. She moaned and kissed back, letting fall her duffle bag, deepening the kiss and oblivious to the rest of the world and amused glances of the rest of the agents.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again, babe." I whispered.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you." She smiled and hugged me again.

"I love you too."

After the debriefing, I drove us home and we spent the night making up for lost time and waking up tangled in each other's arms just like it was meant to be.


	38. Sokovian tension (Pietro x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to maximorphs who requested a sexy banter with Pietro when they meet. In here, he doesn't die in Sokovia so you can enjoy the most wanted happy ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sorry about putting myself in the story ^^

Reader's POV

Ultron was defeated. Sokovia was back in its place and the world couldn't forget the devastation and casualties the battle left. A part of the population was grateful for the Avengers but another portion blamed them because Ultron existed.

The new Avengers Tower had two new residents. Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. The Sokovian male was able to save Clint and the child and, although suffering from some severe injuries, he made it off. So, now that they were the new Avengers, they had to go through a medical examination. Both physical and mental. And that's when I showed up.

Dr. (Y/N) (L/N). At your service. I recently finished my internship at Staten Island University Hospital when my sister's best friend, Maria Hill, called me to offer me a post in the Avengers Lab, working alongside Dr. Banner. Basically, because Dr. Banner is not a normal doctor and the Avengers needed a normal doctor, to run diagnosis, take care of trauma wounds, injuries, check-ups and the like.

Yesterday, I evaluated Wanda's physical and mental health with no further consequences. Mild PTSD from witnessing her brother on the verge of death but nothing time and some morale support can't handle. Today, Pietro is the one to be evaluated.

I sighed because, when I first met the speedster, I internally screamed at that sexy accent and gorgeous body. Not gonna lie. He was smoking hot. No denying. Every time he smirked, I wanted to scream and take a cold shower. And the bastard knew it. And the days before his evaluation, he chased me non stop, making smart remarks and flirting shamelessly to which I was mortified. And red-faced. I was pulled from my daydreaming by a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened to reveal none other than Pietro Maximoff, aka my crush.

"Good morning, printzessa. How are you today?" He said as he went to sit on the chair, putting his feet on the table.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Good. Thank you, Pietro. Now, take your feet off my table. Only God knows where you've been running." I replied to mask my inner turmoil.

"Ooooh, miláčik (sweetheart). No need to be harsh. I thought we were friends?" Pietro said, standing up and coming closer. I looked up at him and felt like fainting but I blinked a bit and side stepped him.

"Yeah... friends... so today I'll evaluate your physical condition. I need to attach these nodes to your chest to perform an electrocardiogram and check your vitals. Please, take off your shirt." I told Pietro and tried not to blush.

He only smirked wider. "I haven't even taken you out to a proper date, printzessa and you just want me naked."

I sighed frustrated. "Not naked. Just shirtless." I looked at him with an 'are you serious' expression.

Pietro chuckled at me. "I get it. I get it. You want to go slow. I can go slow." With that, he took off his T-shirt and my eyes bulged at seeing his toned chest this closely. My hand itched to touch it, to feel the smooth skin, to caress his hard abs...

"(Y/N)? Hello? My eyes are here." Pietro waved a hand in front of my eyes and I just snapped back.

"So... Sorry... Let me put you these nodes and... we can proceed..." I stuttered and put him the nodes the best I could. Every time my fingers touch his pecs and sides, my blood pumped and a sudden lust-filled urge made me want to take him right then and there. Pietro wasn't helping though. He was muttering something in Sokovian. I didn't understand a thing but that drove me wild. The bastard knew his stuff.

I turned the machine on. "This machine was designed by Stark to suit your special speed. So, don't worry about breaking it... much." I explained as Pietro stepped up and started to run while I turned around and looked at the monitor, internally berating myself for acting like that. "Run the fastest you can, Maximoff." I told him without turning around.

"Ooooh I can do so much more than that..." He smirked and sped off. My eyes bulged at the screen. That couldn't be possible... The numbers might be wrong... O knew Pietro was fast but this was incredible... I let him run a bit more, making him run at different speeds and told him to stop after a while.

"So, how was my performance?" He said, conscious about the innuendo.

I didn't respond right away. I was looking at the charts. "Your heartbeat is the fastest I've ever seen in my life. I still don't know how your body can handle this... And not to mention your metabolism. I have to take this into consideration. The effects of medicines and painkillers would wear off in seconds, you couldn't get drunk, blood pumps faster so cuts should get treated immediately..." I was frantically taking notes as I looked in awe at the statistics. Suddenly, I was cut off by a pair of arms on my shoulders, turning me around. Pietro was still shirtless, beads of sweat still lingering on his exposed skin, making my eyes go from his sparkling blue ones to his sweaty body. "What?" I asked, confused.

"What do you say about you and me and having some drinks later?" Pietro asked, his face close to mine. I blinked as I tried to convince myself that it was too soon. And I'd make him work for it. I wouldn't be the only one frustrated here.

"Sorry, Speedy. I already have an appointment. Maybe just another day." I smiled a fake smile, grabbed my clipboard full of notes and laptop and got out of the room. I truly smiled when I heard Pietro groan in frustration.

For the next two months, Pietro teased me the best way he could. He would always accidentally walk around shirtless much to every male Avengers' dismay. Clint was the one who complained the most and covered Laia's eyes with his hands, making her giggle. The others, more or less, did the same with their girlfriends. Natasha and Wanda told me to woman up and accept my feelings for Pietro.

Pietro would also follow me everywhere I'd go making it all the more difficult to make such mundane things as having breakfast or doing my job. He followed me real close without stopping whispering dirty things to me. Or sweet ones when he didn't have a response from me. The only time I was alone is when I slept, although I couldn't get much rest because I had vivid dreams involving the Sokovian speedster that made me wake up covered in sweat, hot and bothered. So I was snappy with everyone, even with poor Bruce.

One day, I had enough. I was wearing my lab coat as I went to Bruce's lab to ask him about some new antiseptic to help cure the team's injuries. Just when I was about to reach Bruce's lab, I yelped as Pietro grabbed me and sped off towards a deserted part of the tower. I swallowed hard as his body pressed mine against the wall.

"I've had enough, printzessa. Why don't you give me a chance? Is it not evident that I want you to be with me?" Pietro whispered, his nose, almost touching mine.

I closed my eyes and breathed out. I pushed him away, panting hard. Pietro's face was one of shock as I paced back and forth, rubbing my face nervously. I suddenly stopped and faced him. "Ok, you win! You win! I love you and you're fucking sexy accent. I love your stupid smug smirk when you think you're right! I even love the way you casually shrug! My God! You even have awful eating habits but so do I and..." My rant was cut off by Pietro's soft lips in a sweet kiss. Curiously, the kiss was slow but passionate, his hands cupping my face and I put my hands on his chest as he deepened the kiss and pressed me gently against the wall. When we pulled away, my eyes were still glazed and Pietro smirked.

"I... Emmm... So, what now?" I asked, still a bit high from the kiss. "Are we a thing?"

"You bet, printzessa." He said as he pulled me for another kiss.

Meanwhile, in the lounge room...

"At last! Now I'll be able to uncover my eyes!" Tony said, flailing his arms in the air.

"C'mon, Tony. We all know you peeked through the fingers to compare yourself with Pietro." Natasha taunted.

"That's not true!" Tony said in a high-pitched voice.

"It is. You did the same when Steve moved in the tower. And with me, with Bucky, with Sam... Do I continue?" Clint said while counting with your fingers.

"Run or not even your woman will save you!" Tony threatened and Clint laughed.


	39. One Bucky to rule them all (Bucky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @LionessSister requested a fluffy oneshot in which reader introduces Bucky to LOTR. Here's the result!

Reader POV   
"Okay, so what did you say we're doing tonight, doll?" Bucky asked as he was getting out of the bathroom.

"LOTR marathon!!!" I exclaimed giddily.

"What's LOTR?" He asked confused.

I refrained myself from lashing at him. Basically, because he didn't know a thing about the new century. 'Calming breaths, (Y/N). Calming breaths...' I opened my eyes and looked at his curious blue ones.

"Lord of the Rings is one, if not the best, trilogy of epic fantasy books! J.R.R. Tolkien was a master writer! They made the movies! And they're really amazing!" I told him holding the LOTR special edition.

Bucky scratched his cheek. "So they made movies from a book..."

I nodded. "Oh, wait! You should read the books before." I went to the bookcase and took 'The hobbit'. "You should start with this one. It is set before LOTR." I gave the book to Bucky and he flipped the pages.

"What are these notes?" Bucky asked, pointing at some pencil notes.

"Oh... That... I just decoded the runes that show up in the book..." I smiled sheepishly. "The instructions are inside and it got me hooked." I sat next to him and pointed the different notes. "You'll find them in the map and across the book. With these notes, you'll be able to read them. Why don't you read it and then you can read LOTR? This way, we can enjoy the movies so much more!" I beamed. Bucky smiled like a kid and started reading. "I'm going to get something to eat. I got up and went to the kitchen where some of the team was lounging around...

*time skip brought by Bucky scribbling runes on the wall*

I sighed as Bucky locked himself up in his room. It's been over a week since he started reading Tolkien's works. Steve and I tried to coax him to get out of of there but he wouldn't come out. He showed up in the kitchen reading, grabbed something and went back to his room without saying anything to anyone.

"It's your fault, (Y/N)! Now he doesn't even acknowledge us!" Steve whined.

"Hey! I'ts not my fault Bucky got so hooked up with the books! He reads faster than me! He's about to finish book three so you'll have your loved Bucky back!" I harrumphed and crossed my arms, sitting straighter on the couch.

"He's not my loved Bucky! He loves you!" Steve counteracted, blushing.

"Yeah, yeah..." I said as I got up and went to the bathroom. 

When I got out, I yelped because Bucky jumped in front of me with a giddy expression. "(Y/N)! I finished the books! Let's go watch the movies!!" Bucky exclaimed and was jumping from foot to foot.

"WHAAAAT? All three of them? They're really long if you add the features and..." I was interrupted by a cold hand grabbing mine and dragging me to one of the numerous lounge rooms scattered across the tower. "Ooooh, damn... What did I created?" I muttered as I was pulled away. Tony, Clint and Pietro were cackling. "Wait until I tell your girlfriends about last weekend's night out!" I threatened and that made them shut up.

"Put them on! Put them on!" Bucky said, with several snacks and popcorn on his lap. He was wrapped in a brown blanket like it was an elven cape and he already felt like he was Aragorn. Well... the hair ressembles and... I sighed tiredly and put the first DVD and I mentally prepared myself for about 12 hours of LOTR without sleeping.

*time skip brought by Bucky solemnly sayin 'Not all those who wander are lost'*

I was suddenly awoken by a scream. "FOR FRODOOOO!"

I screeched in fright and blinked fast as I saw Bucky still wrapped in the brown blanket and brandishing... a wooden spoon? and making slashing movements.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Bucky? Have you lost your mind?" I complained, rubbing my eyes. Looking at the clock, it read 4:15AM. No wonder I fell asleep... Ugh... And Bucky was like Pietro on sugar rush.

Bucky stole a glance at me. "I'm sorry, doll. It's just that Frodo is facing death and their friends are battling against a huge army of orcs! Things are tight but they'll win! I'm sure of it!" Bucky said, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

I rolled my eyes and let my head fall back against the couch as I watched amused how Bucky was so immersed in the movie that he didn't even acknowledge anything else. The snacks were all gone as well as the drinks. I chuckled at this.

After a while, the movie ended and Bucky was crying when the boats departed towards the West, leaving Middle Earth for good. By now, Bucky was crying unashamedly and I gave her some tissues. When the mo vie ended, Bucky looked at me.

"That's it? The story has ended, right?"

"Yeah... Pretty much. The Third Age came to an end. It was the Age of Men. There are some appendixes that explain life after Frodo's departure, how Sam is mayor of the Shire and, later, he departs towards the West too and things like that. But the story ends here." I explained. Bucky looked down, then at the black screen then at me.

"Thank you for showing this to me. I enjoyed it." He smiled.

I giggled at this. "I could see that! 'For Frodo?' Your performance of Aragorn was so credible that I couldn't tell the difference." I said and stuck out my tongue at him to which he did the same. Suddenly, Bucky yawned. "C'mon, Elessar. Let's go to bed. We can save Middle Earth again another time." Bucky nodded and rubbed his eyes, the image making me smile like an idiot. I threw away the snacks containers and everything and got under the covers with Bucky.

Before falling asleep, though, Bucky muttered something in Elvish I couldn't understand because I fell asleep.


	40. Reindeer Books (Loki x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is dedicated to evliciouzz who requested a Loki x Reader oneshot in which she works at a library and Loki comes often. I didn't know how to fit the part-time job at SHIELD so I just changed it to being friends with an Avenger. I hope you don't mind, Ev. Inspiration is hard to find.

Reader POV

Sam Wilson and I met here, in the library, when he came to get recommended about some mistery novels. Sometimes, he would come and search through the history section and buy some books for some friend of his called Steve. A friend that came back some days later to return the books because he already read them and wanted a refund. That's how I met the famous Captain America.

Sam and him kept coming to my library and, one day, they brought the famous Thor and a raven haired and lean guy. Thor was really chivalrous and funny but his brother, as he said the raven haired guy was, said nothing and looked around curiously.

"Do you want some help?" I asked him with a smile. He always looked at me with those piercing green eyes that looked like they could see through me and into my soul. I wouldn't admit it but those green eyes would haunt me even in my dreams. They were so hypnotic that, every time Loki, his name was, looked at me, I felt like my heart stopped beating then he'd just smirk a bit and went to dive into the mithology section and bury his nose there.

In time, Loki would come by himself to the library and he started asking about different kind of books and I told him which were the most interesting like medical thrillers or science fiction. Sometimes, he delved into romance section but didn't stray too far from esoteric and mythology book.

Months passed and Loki opened up a bit and, when no one was in the store, he told me about New York and how he was banished from Asgard and had to be in Midgard and atone for his actions. He was coming to terms with all that he did and how New Yorkers still hadn't forgiven him but no one's perfect. Knowing that it was him who perpetrated such act that ended up with my dad's life (he was a firefighter) made my blood boil so I barely talked to him. Loki would only then come in and sit in a quiet and secluded corner where he could read until closing time.

One day, it was story telling day and Lauren, the story teller, came and sat among the expectant kids and started to read "East of the Sun and West of the Moon", a Norwegian tale about true love. Normally, Loki avoided stroy telling day like the plague because he didn't want to be near children. He told me they reminded him of the tumultuous childhood he had back in Asgard. 'Poor mistreated boy, bla, bla bla. But that didn't condone his awful actions.' were my thoughts when he confessed this to me although a part of me wanted him to comfort him in some way.

But that day, Loki was bored and left the tower to come to my bookstore. He sat in his usual spot and didn't make eye contact with anyone. But, as the story went on, he became fascinated with the story and how the children hung onto every word Lauren was telling them. Bit by bit, he neared the children's section and sat among them. Some kids looked at him weirdly but some of them ignored the fact that a grown adult was sitting with them enjoying a story. I was sticking up new books in their corresponding shelves and I couldn't help but smile at his curious face. I shook my head amused.

When Lauren ended, Loki told her she did well and that she explained the tale in a very interesting way. Lauren smiled and told her that story telling was an art not everyone was suitable at first.

"Why don't you try one day and see if you like it?" Lauren asked Loki and he looked at her doubtfully.

"I doubt I'll be that interesting and appealing." Loki said and turned around to his seat but Lauren stopped him. I stopped restocking books and neared them.

"Yeah. Why don't you give it a try, Loki?" I said, arching an eyebrow. A part of me wanted Loki to suffer while having to look at those kids' faces and have a reality check. Some of those kids lost relatives during the attacks. Loki looked at me with suspicion but he wasn't to step off a challenge. So he accepted and read the next book to the kids.

At the beginning, the kids were suprised but then, Loki started to read 'Pinocchio'.

"C'mon! Do the voices Lauren does!" William exclaimed.

"Yeah. Try it! It's fun!" Beth exclaimed, hugging her plush bunny.

Loki sighed and began doing funny voices. I started to giggle and Lauren smiled. Loki looked up at me and I just gave him the thumbs up as a signal to continue. And that's what he did. The kids were enthralled when Loki started using high-pitched and grave voices, depending on the character and it made me giggle even more. I even filmed it so I could show it to Thor. He'd love this.

When the story ended, some kids whined and wanted more but it was time to close so they reluctantly filed out where her parents would pick them up. I neared Loki.

"Good job, 'Pinocchio'. You did it really well. I told him as I gave him a glass of water, which he took and drank.

"Thank you. It was... fascinating. I hope I can do it more times." Loki smiled a bit.

"Well, if Lauren here says you can do it, then you can do story time every now and then. What do you say, Lauren?"

"Well, the kids loved you so, why not? You can cover me when I'm busy." Lauren smiled and picked up her things, waving us goodbye.

Loki then went to put the books on their respective shelves and helped me close shop. "Thank you for letting me read."

I smiled ironically. "Some of them lost their relatives in NY. I lost my dad during the attacks."

Loki looked down. "I know it may mean nothing to you and it is too late but I am sorry for attacking the city. I am atoning for my sins and it is difficult to live with the reminder of the battle."

I sighed. "Tell that to Jason's aunt or Alicia's dad. Or my dad." Loki was still looking down, pensive. "Ugh. You make it difficult to punch you when you look like that, Loki." I sighed frustrated. He looked up at me from under his lashes in a cute puppy eyes dog expression. "Give me reasons to start to forgive you, Laufeyson. Then maybe, I'll do it." And I went to my place trying to forget his beautiful green eyes but it proved to be difficult.

Since then, Loki started to behave a little better. He helped me arranging the place, stocking books and closing shop. Sometimes, we'd have some coffee and debate about different books we've read that week or the implications of different newspaper articles. When Loki entered the bookstore, he'd leave his broody self behind and simply enjoyed the pleasure and entertainment books brought him. Then we became friends.

*time skip brought to you by the Easter bunny*

"It's okay.... I get it... Yeah... Take care... Bye." I sighed as I hung up the phone. Lauren, the story teller, caught a nasty flu with high fever and couldn't come to the weekly storytelling. Now I desperately needed someone for tomorrow or, else, I'd have to tell Sam to come.

I put aside all the books I was piling up. Loki came and brought me a cup of tea.

"Are you alright?" He asked and sat down in front of me.

I shook my head. "Lauren is really sick. She could barely talk through the phone. I need someone to cover for her tomorrow on story time and Sam texted me now and told me he's away on a mission." I cursed and threw the phone on the counter.

"I could do it." Loki offered himself. I turned around and stopped raking my hair to look at him in surprise.

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. You did well in 'Pinocchio' two months ago but, are you sure?" I asked Loki.

He nodded. "I am Loki of Asgard and nothing is impossible for me." He said with that smirk that I started to like.

I snorted. "Whatever, Laufeyson. If you're up to it, I expect you'll be here tomorrow at 4PM."

"I will be here." And he bowed respectfully before leaving the shop. Why was I blushing?

*time skip brought by the Science Bros playing 'Operation'*

I blew a lock of hair from my face as I arranged the place for the kiddies story time. Cushions? Check. Stuffed animals? Check. Fluffy blankets and PVC tiles? Check. Music for kids? Check.

Everything was settled and it was 5 minutes to open. I smiled as I could see some of the kids already waiting impatiently by the door, their smiles contagious and their giddy jumps made me want to jump with them too. I went to open the door and some of them burst in running through the library ailes towards the kiddies section.

"William! Jason! Beth! Alicia! Don't run inside the library!" I told them and four pair of eyes turned slowly to look at me with apologetic eyes and sheepish smiles. They took off their coats and hung them on the coat rack next to their section. More kids filed in, clearly amused by the first kids' outburst. In no time, 15 children were waiting expectantly for Loki who, as promised, came at 4PM on the dot and sat in the story teller spot.

"Where's Lauren, Loki?" Beth asked, hugging her stuffed animal.

"She called yesaterday and told (Y/N) she's really sick so I am filling in. I hope you don't mind, kids." Loki said as he picked up 'Snow White'.

"I don't mind!" Jason said and rubbed the bridge of his nose where he had a Mickey Mouse bandaid.

"Me neither!" William exclaimed as he grabbed a grey blanket. The other kids exclaiimed as well that Loki should read the book and boy they were eager.

I grabbed a cup of tea and sat down on a chair as I watched Loki start to read the story. All the kids laughed at the seven different voices Loki used on the dwarves and how Loki sand the songs that were in the book with a melodious voice that enchanted me. All the girls sighed dreamily as the prince came and kissed Snow White. I put my head on my hand as I watched how Loki enjoyed reading out loud and how his green eyes sparkled every time he looked at those kids' faces. I sighed dreamily and thought, 'Well, even bad boys have their heart.'

Later, after closing shop, Loki turned to me and smiled. "I was wondering... if you would want to take a cup of tea or coffee and talk about books and stories..."

I smiled amused. "As in a date?"

"Yes." Loki replied, a bit nervous and that surprised me. Loki nervous? Around me? That was a first. I kept staring hi m in the eye and something compelled me to say yes.

"Yeah. Why not?" I smiled and he smiled back at me. He offered his arm and we went to the nearest café where we spent hours talking about everything.


	41. Do I see double? (Steve Rogers/Chris Evans x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original idea was to write it with Clint and Jeremy Renner but, then, I thought... 'My Yavannites need some Dorito funny moments' so here it is! You'll see the situation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies because I don't know Chris Evans beyond his movies and some tidbits I've read here and there. I'll try not to be over the top.

Reader POV

Steve grabbed my hand as we got out of the movie theater after watching (Favourite movie). It was Steve's turn to choose and, at first, I wasn't convinced but it turned out to be quite interesting and I enjoyed it. We left the cinema and into the mall chatting animatedly when we reached the restrooms.

Steve kissed my cheek and let go of my hand. "I need to use the bathroom. I won't be long, darling."

I smiled back. "Okay. I'll wait here." He smiled and opened the door.

I leaned on a wall and switched on the phone. (A/N: Turn off your phones in the cinema. Don't be rude!!) While I waited for it to get all the notifications, I looked up and saw Steve exit the restroom.

"Hey, soldier. So soon?" I smiled at him and Steve looked at me weirdly.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" He asked.

I frowned. "Have you hit your head with the sink or what? Of course you know me. We're dating, Steve!"

At this, Steve made a step back and scratched his head. "I think you're confused,..."

"(Y/N)! For God's sake, Steve! What's into you?" Looking closely, my eyes narrowed. "Why did you change your clothes? You didn't bring any... And is that a fake beard?" I said, looking up and down.

"Okay, wait a minute. Clearly, you've mistaken me with my character. That, or you have a really wild imagination, ma'am, because I'd remember if we were actually dating, you know?" Steve put his hands up in defence.

"Character? Are we role-playing? Whatever the stunt is Steve, we have to go home so let's go." I grabbed his hand despite Steve's protests and started to walk when the restroom door opened and someone called my mane.

"(Y/N)? What are you doing? And who's this guy?" I turned around to see Steve with a frown and a jealous stare. My eyes bulged and looked at the man whose name I was grabbing. I looked back and forth and I let go of "Steve's" hand and covered my mouth. Both Steves looked at each other in surprise.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I... I thought... Aaaah, shit!" I said, facepalming.

"Language, darling."

I snorted and turned to look at who I knew was Chris Evans, the actor who played Steve in the movie. I started to freak out. Like really freak out. I loved Steve but having Chris Evans in front of me was a dream come true! When Steve and I went to see the first Avengers movie, he couldn't stop complaining about the actor saying that he wasn't portrayed correctly. I had to convince Steve that he was wrong...

Swallowing hard, I started. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Evans... I... It wasn't my intention to freak you out." I blushed. "I... I thought you were Steve and..." I stuttered and Chris' face lit up.

"Woah... Wait... So you do really exist??" Chris pointed at an offended Steve.

"Of course I do! And stay away from my girlfriend!" Steve said, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, man... It was her who grabbed me thinking it was you but, clearly, we don't look alike now..." Chris smiled and I screamed internally at this. Chris extended his hand. "I really enjoyed playing Steve Rogers. Better than Johnny Storm." Chris chuckled.

"I really enjoyed your performance in those movies... I mean... You're better than the new one and, I'm so sorry because I thought you were not fit to play Steve because you played Johnny but you did a wonderful job!" I rambled non stop, blushing all the time. Steve looked at me weirdly then at Chris, realisation dawning on him and internally chastising himself. Steve cleared his throat.

"No problem, son. I apologise for the misunderstanding. If you need any more advice for your acting, you can call me." Steve smiled and gave Chris a business card. Chris smiled widely and they shook hands.

"Wait! Before you go, can I take a photo with you?" I blurted and Chris smiled widely.

"Sure! Come here!" He said and he hugged me while Steve took a photo of Chris and me. Then we took a selfie, me between Steve and Chris and I felt like dying and sent to heaven. I also got an autograph and a kiss in the cheek. By the time we arrived home, I couldn't stop jumping giddily and laughing. Somehow, Steve made me focus solely on him afterwards...


	42. Clint's got back! (Clint x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok! This idea popped up when I wrote a time skip when Clint was twerking "Baby got back" by Sir Mix-A-Lot in my oneshot Sonogram (Bucky x Reader). Everyone loved that time skip and I wanted to write a oneshot about it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I add the original song and this sexy and hypnotic gif of Jeremy Renner moving that delicious body of his! Those moves, that face... And I saw how his pants had a hole in his left inner thigh... *can't stop staring* I watched the interview... Thing is... the pants are not deep lunge approved... something Jeremy does frequently when nervous. And Jeremy said it's not an erection thing... I lost it! XD

Reader's POV

"Greetings Miss (Y/N). I am glad you returned safely from the mission." JARVIS said while you slumped on the elevator wall and sighed tiredly as I wiped my brow.

"Thank you, J. You're a sweetheart." you said. "Thankfully, the mission ended sooner than I expected. That HYDRA contact is still wondering where his flash drive is." You giggled as you looked at the data you retrieved from an oblivious HYDRA agent. He didn't see me coming. "Is the team still in Pakistan?"

"Indeed. The only person from the team in the tower is Agent Barton, who is in the lounge room." The AI informed.

I smiled and looked down, chuckling softly. Clint. Since meeting him almost three years ago when I joined SHIELD, we hit it off instantly. Having similar tastes in music, movies, videogames... made it easier to hang out with him in the lounge room. And he always had been there for me when a mission went wrong or when the pressure of a mission was burdening me. He took care of me when I had to be ina hospital bed due to the injuries and at the receiving end of his worried scolds. Clint always had some encouraging words or nice things and hugged me warmly to cheer me up.

Needless to say, that made my crush on him grow exponentially. I treasured each and every moment Clint and I spent together, knowing that we could only be friends seeing as Natasha and him had a really close relationship and I couldn't compete with the redhead assassin. I came to accept that so I friendzoned myself to avoid the heartbreak and I had to deal with that.

I sighed. "J, take me there. It'll be good to have some laughs with bird boy." I smiled.

"As you wish, miss (Y/N)." JARVIS replied and the elevator went up. Sooner than I expected, the doors opened and I stepped out of the elevator. When I looked up, I froze in place at the sight.

"Baby got back" by Sir Mix-A-Lot was blaring through the speakers. After the shock wore off, I looked around looking for Clint. My eyes went like saucers when I saw him dancing awkwardly around the lounge room, shaking his hips and ass, singing out loud and making suggestive moves.

Thing is... he was dancing in HIS BOXERS. His deep purple boxers. I couldn't stop but stare and my gaze linger on his ass-ets and toned body. I bit my lip trying to stifle a giggle when he was rapping aloud and doing the moaning sounds.

And I'd rather stay and play  
'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong

I lost it when Clint gestured at his crotch and made thrusting moves. I bit the insides of my lips but I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. This made Clint turn around and yelp in fright.

"Holy shit, (Y/N)! W-what are you doing here?" Clint screeched, covering himself with a big cushion. His face was flushed and he was stuttering a bit.

I giggled. "The mission ended sooner than I expected but this is a really good reason to come back earlier." I chuckled and tried not to ogle too much at how he was quickly dressing himself. "I think I'm gonna get going. You better fix this mess, Clinton. I'm not gonna do that." I said, as I was going to my room. "By the way, nice ass!!" I yelled when I was in the hallway.

Clint smirked at that but then shook his head, going about cleaning the lounge room.

"JARVIS, did you record this?" I asked the AI.

"Unfortunately, yes, miss (Y/N)."

"Good. Save a copy in one of my secret stashes and erase all evidence. This will be our secret, J." I said, tapping my nose.

"Very well, miss (Y/N)." JARVIS replied.

*time skip by everyone being kind to JARVIS*

I yawned as I entered the kitchen. By now, everyone was back from their respective missions and we had a couple of quiet days. Something we always treasured because you couldn't know where it would end.

I sat between Steve and Bruce while Tony, Natasha and Bucky were on the other side.

"Morning, guys..." I yawned.

"You slept well?" Steve asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Like a log. I needed that much sleep after the endless reports." I rolled my eyes as I poured some juice and grabbed a bagel.

"At least, you do your paperwork. Clint is a lazy ass." Natasha replied and munched a sandwich.

"Pretty much." Steve said.

Speaking of asses, the image of Clint prancing around the lounge room was embedded in my brain and I couldn't shake the song off my head. I started humming the song.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie..." I sang quietly.

Tony's eyebrows shot up. Natasha and Bucky smirked. Steve choked on his juice and Bruce smiled softly.

"Excuse me???" Steve asked, red as a tomato. By now Natasha, Tony and Bucky were laughing.

"What?" I looked around and realised I hummed a little louder than expected. "Aaaargh. It's this damn song. I heard it when I was in a store and I can't get it out of my head!" I said, not wanting to reveal Clint's secret. I wanted to keep it to myself for blackmail. That and the image of Clint's ass shaking was a really good memory...

"But you like big butts, right? Whose butt? C'mon. Capsicle's? Winter's? Mine's? C'mon. We have fine asses!" Tony bantered.

Steve couldn't get any redder.

"My butt is fine. Thank you!" Steve retorted, offended as he went back to his newspaper to cover his blush.

I snorted at poor Steve. "Just leave it, ok? It's just a song!" I exclaimed and got up, still humming.

"That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough  
'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed"

"You're stuffed, doll. That I can see..." Bucky flirted and I just sighed frustrated.

"I can get out my tough out for you, sweet cheeks." Tony added and Bucky and him high fived.

"Aaaaargh. I can't get it out of my head!!" I cursed and finished my breakfast fast to avoid more teasing from Tony and Bucky. "You know what? Screw you! I hope you have a song stuck in your head forever!" I said and left the kitchen just when Clint went inside.

"What's with that sour face?" Clint asked the rest of the team, pointing at (Y/N)'s retrearing form.

"(Y/N) likes big butts and she cannot lie." Natasha laughed. "She said she needs something to forget about it." Clint was able to hide his blush while he ate his breakfast.

*another time skip brought by Tony, Bucky, Steve and Thor dancing Baby got back and getting filmed by you for blackmail*

Another week happened and the song was still stuck in my head. I still kept humming it and Tony, Bucky and Natasha were teasing me endlessly. Wonderful...

'Just out with it.' "JARVIS, put 'Baby got back' by Sir Mix-A-Lot. I wanna get it out of my head once and for all." I told the AI as I took off my clothes and decided to dance in my underwear because, why not? No one could see me now and I locked the door.

Immediately, the song started and my body began moving to its own accord.

I jumped up and down, moving my hips and ass to the beat of the music, feeling powerful and beautiful. Clint didn't want anything with me? So what? He couldn't handle me and this body. If only I could convince myself...

I bobbed my head and moved my arms as I spun and danced carelessly. I smiled as I remembered how Clint was dancing around the lounge room and that made me giggle. Damn Barton had a nice fine body...

Without notice, I heard a creak in the ceiling and something fell from above, making me scream in fright. Out of instinct, I grabbed a baseball bat I had and went about to swing the intruder when he lifted his hands protectively.

"CLINT? The hell are you doing here?" I said and gripped the bat tighter.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was in the vents going to the training room but I heard the song and I was curious. Let me tell you I had a really good surprise." He smiled weakly.

I looked down and blushed, letting fall the bat and grabbing a pillow to cover myself. "Why don't you use the elevator like normal people? Oh, wait, you're not normal people..." I said, still blushing furiously and hugging the pillow tight.

Clint blushed too. "It's shorter..." He cleared his throat. "Now, we're even. You've seen me in boxers and I've seen you in underwear..." He trailed off as he stared at my legs. I closed them even more to avoid even more embarrassment.

"You should go. Nat won't like it you being here with me like this..." I said and mentally cursing myself for feeling so vulnerable.

Clint looked confused. "What does Tasha have to do with this?"

I looked at Clint like he had two heads. "You and Nat are together! It's clear as day! You being here in my room and me only in my underwear can only bring bad news. I don't want to cause trouble between you two so get out!"

"The hell you're saying? Tasha and I are not together!" Clint exclaimed and I looked at him incredulously. "Yeah, we have a close relationship but more like a brother sister relationship. You thought we were together?" Clint asked, baffled.

I nodded. "Yeah... You're always together and hang out and do things and being real close..."

Clint chuckled. "We do lots of things together too, (Y/N). And we're friends too." He said, smiling softly.

"If only we were more than that..." I mumbled, looking down, but Clint heard me because I felt a calloused hand cupping my cheek and lift my face, only to feel warm lips on mine.

It took me a moment to realise what was going on but I let the pillow fall and put my hands on Clint's chest. The kiss was sweet and tender, our lips moulding together perfectly. Clint pulled me tighter and my hands went to his waist, caressing it. There was no rush. No haste. Clint took his time. We both got lost in each other until we pulled away.

"Silly girl... It's you I love..." Clint breathed out and I chuckled, blushing.

"I love you too, bird boy." I said, kissing him lovingly again.

Suddenly, I pulled out, suprising him. "So... it was my ass you were imagining when you were twerking to the song? Because I was seeing yours, Hawkass..." I smirked.

Clint smiled devilishly. "You don't know what you just did, babe..." He said and kissed me passionately as we both fell on the bed in a heap.

\-------------------  
Meanwhile, in the lounge room.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie..." Tony sing songed and cursed. "Damnit!"

"Language." Steve said, his eyes not leaving the newspaper.


	43. You two... Fondue? (Bucky x Reader) Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @LionessSister requested a quite hilarious Bucky x Reader oneshot! You'll see what it is about! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The oneshot is kinda AU because the group is in Spring break in College so it's not canon.
> 
> There are some personal ships so bear with me. You can change the name in your favourite Avenger.
> 
> Forgive me if there are inconsistencies. University here in Barcelona and Spain goes differently and we don't have Spring Break like the US has. 
> 
> And I tried to write a bit of ScarletAmerica (Steve x Wanda).

Reader POV

The bell rang, signalling the end of the semester. The campus filled with ecstatic students, eager to leave the classes behind and have some fun during spring break.

I grabbed my backpack and got out of the class, sighing as I stretched myself. I smiled thinking about the holidays.

"Hey, (Y/N). Eager to go camping?" A feminine voice said and I turned to see Natasha and Wanda, who linked arms with me as we walked through the hallways.

"Yeah! It will be a nice change of scenery and I'm sure we'll all have a really good time with the boys." I said, going through the doors and walking towards our spot, the one where all the group met under a big elm tree.

Clint and Pietro were wrestling on the grass while their girlfriends rolled their eyes amused and kept talking. Tony was picking on Steve while Bruce tried to separate them. Sam was reading a book and Thor and Bucky were doing an arm wrestling contest.

My eyes lingered on Bucky and how handsome he looked in a man bun. Before meeting Bucky, I preferred men with short hair but Bucky changed my point of view. Man buns in Bucky were sexy and cute. His brunette hair was chin length but it didn't look dirty. Bucky's hair was lush and soft and silky and perfect for my fingers to dig in and weave in there. I tilted my head a bit as I looked at how his stone cold blue eyes shone or how he smiled through the effort...

I blinked fast as someone snapped their fingers in front of me. "Hey, snap out of your Bucky daze, (Y/N) or you'll just leave a puddle of drool on the grass." Natasha said and smirked while Wanda just giggled.

Bucky groaned when Thor beat him. "Ouch! Careful, Odinson!" Bucky laughed.

"My apologies, Brother Barnes. But it was a fair competition." Thor said in his odd speech and grinned.

Bucky laughed again and looked up to us. He stood up and made me seat next to him. "Hello, doll. How were your classes?"

I swallowed thickly while Wanda sat next to Steve and Natasha next to Sam. "Good, actually. I've decided I want to do Marine Biology and study the oceanic creatures. Mr. Allen class is really interesting... I'm fascinated with the wide variety of marine wildlife and how they interact with each other. Not to mention the flora down there. Lots of microrganisms that help the ocean's equilibrium..." I said as I rearranged my books in the backpack. Bucky smiled fondly and draped an arm around my shoulders, making me blush.

"I'm glad you chose something you're passionate about, doll." He smiled and I internally swooned.

Can he be more perfect?

"That's really nice! I'd love to study the ocean too." Megan, Pietro's girlfriend said. She looked at Pietro, still wrestling with Clint and rolled her eyes.

"Clinton Francis Barton and Pietro Django Maximoff! Stop acting like 3 year old kids right now!" Laia, Clint's girlfriend screamed and both guys stopped, looking like kids with their hands in the cookie jar. They disetangled themselves and went to sit with the rest of the squad, sulking.

"Fiiiiiiiiine. But you ruined the fun." Clint whined and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Heeeyy. It's mine!" Pietro whined back. Clint stuck his tongue at him and Laia took the bottle from Clint's hand.

"Behave." She said and Clint pouted.

Tony stood up and clapped, drawing our attention and stopping any squabble. "Kids, kids, kids. Stop. We're in Spring Break and you know what that means... HOLIDAYS!" Tony said and Thor, Pietro, Clint and Bucky cheered. Tony just basked in the attention. "Yes, I know. You're all thrilled. This year we'll have fun!"

"If by fun you mean getting lost in the middle of the Nevada desert like last year, you're going all alone, Stark." Natasha said, snuggling with Sam.

"Yeah, I still find sand in my boxers." Clint added and laid his head on Laia's lap.

"Ooooh, that's why you're rubbing your crotch lately?" Pietro bantered and Clint threw him an apple. "Ouch!"

"Kids, stop!" Tony shushed them. "No desert this time, Natasha. We're going camping to Colorado Springs. I've already have all the permits that allow us to camp in the National Forest." Tony smirked smugly.

"How did you do that? You cannot camp in a National Forest." Steve asked dubiously.

"Let's say my father has influence and I just used it." Tony smirked.

"But you hate your father." Sam added. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Do you wanna come or not?" We all nodded. "Great. You go pack your things for a couple of weeks and I'll bring all the necessary tents and camping stuff and whatever JARVIS tells me we have to bring... Bring any friend you want to sleep with... or whatever..." Tony said, waving his hands in the air. "We'll meet at my place tomorrow at 10AM. Dismissed."

"Are we in a meeting or something?" Thor asked Bruce who shook his head dubiously.

*time skip brought by Thor discovering Nutella for the first time*

The next day, we were all gathered in front of Stark Towers with our luggage. A deluxe bus was rented so we could all go together and Steve appointed himself as safe driver because he didn't trust Tony to do it. Besides, he was all over Pepper so he wouldn't have focused on the road.

Thor brought his girlfriend, Hannah, and convinced his brother Loki to come. He bregrudgingly agreed and brought Jill, Bruce's sister and Clint's cousin, with him. Bruce brought Suzanne. All in all, there were a lot of couples. 8 couples plus Bucky and me. Yipeee.... That was sarcasm, by the way...

The trip was quite long but the bus was huge and comfortable with a good toilet so we could go when needed. Steve and Sam took turns to drive to avoid getting tired and have an accident. Music and chatter filled the bus as people changed seats. The girls and I talked a lot while the guys ate or talked about other things. Then switching back again to be with their respective couples.And on and on.

Currently, I was sitting in my seat, next to the window, looking at the scenery. It was getting dark and we'd arrive at Colorado Springs tomorrow by midday so we'd be sleeping en route. I turned around as I felt someone sitting beside me. It was Natasha.

"So... you and Bucky will sleep in the same tent?" She asked and wiggled her eyebrows.

My eyes went wide and I blushed. "I... I don't think so... I'm sure Tony has brought enough tents for us..." I said and I looked outside again.

"Knowing Tony, I'm sure he 'forgot' to bring a tent specially for you, (Y/N)." Laia said, popping from behind the seat in front of me, an impish smile on her face as she made the quotations sign. I sighed and she giggled. "Yeah, yeah,... I know... shut up... you're always like this... I get it. I'm going to sleep. Get some rest and dream of man buns." She scurried away to her place by Clint's side before I could throw her a book.

"She's right. Don't get surprised if you're assigned to Bucky's tent." Natasha said and left to go where Sam was slouching and snoring quietly.

I covered my face. Damn Bucky. Damn smile. Damn arms. Damn charm. Damn smirk and damn his freaking whole self. Since meeting him through Wanda at the beginning of college two years ago, the tease had never stopped. Couples were being formed and Bucky and I were the only ones couple-less so they just assumed we would end up together. Aaaaaaand, add the constant flirting from Mr. Barnes and us being good friends and it was a recipe for disaster... What if things would get awkward between us? What if we'd split up and thr group dynamics changed? I didn't want to risk what we had. I rubbed my face tiredly and my eyes started to droop.

I think I dreamt it but I swore I just heard Bucky chuckle and my head feel something warm.


	44. You two... Fondue? (Bucky x Reader) Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part coming in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Not much. Fake sex is a category?

Reader POV

"(Y/N), wake up. Wake up... Hey, doll..." I heard a voice and I was being shaken awake. I blinked rapidly and tried to focus. Turning my head, I saw my head was on Bucky's shoulder and realised that I slept pressed to him all night. I blushed and scooted away a bit but his arm held me tight and stilled me, pulling me back to his hard chest. "Don't move. You look so beautiful when you sleep..." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"And you're a creep... Cute, but a creep." I chuckled and he laughed softly.

"Hey, you find me cute. I'll take that."

I sat up and blinked a bit more. "Have we arrived yet?"

As if on cue, the speakers turned on. "Sorry to wake you up, guys. But we're about to arrive to Colorado Springs." Sam announced and I looked though the window to see the National Forest. My eyes lightened up in giddiness because I was camping before but only with my family.

I peered above the seat in front of me and saw how everyone was stretching, yawning and grumbling at being woken up. I giggled because some of the couples looked cute all recently woken up. I made a mental note to take pictures of them sleeping. It'd be creepy but funny!

"What's so funny?" Bucky asked.

I shook my head. "How some of them look cute all sleepy and groggy. Look at PIDNEY..." I said and pointed at a still sleeping Pietro and Megan. "All cuddled up and how Pietro is hugging her..." I sighed dreamily then blushed because Bucky was still hugging me. "And Jill and Loki, Clint and Laia... They look so cute..." I squealed a bit.

"Like us. You fell asleep on me, y'know?" Bucky said, his Brooklyn accent drawling while still half groggy. I internally swooned. Hard.

"Yeah... well... More or less..." I stuttered and cleared my throat to mask my nervousness.

When the bus stopped, we all filed out more or less gracefully and went to pick up our stuff.  
The guys carried the tents and the heavier things while we carried the backpacks and 'filled to the brim with food and beverages' portable fridges.

"Thor, next time, you carry your own food! This is too heavy!" Jill grunted while carrying one of the fridges.

I giggled and Thor just grinned at Jill while he carried two tents effortlessly. What do these guys do to be this strong?

What do these guys do to be this strong?

Colorado Springs was beautiful. I felt so small among the mountains and trees but I liked it. I felt free and careless. I inhaled deeply but was shoved out by Clint, who was carrying a tent.

"Move it. You're in the middle."

"Chill, Barton. You're grouchy in the morning." I grumbled as I picked up my backpack and one of the fridges.

We all put our stuff in the jeeps the staff allowed us to use so we could reach our appointed camping spot. So we split up in different jeeps and followed indications. I took out my camera and started making photos of the scenery, Bruce driving, Bucky squinting his eyes at the sun, the other jeeps and the people in them and other things I could find interesting.

"I'm gonna make an album out of this!" I exclaimed and Suzanne smiled.

"I will love to see that!" She said and we both giggled.

The trip was uneventful and we reached our destination by midday. It was time to set camp so Tony started to give the tents. People would be paired up like this:

Tent 1: Steve & Wanda  
Tent 2: Natasha & Sam  
Tent 3: Clint & Laia  
Tent 4: Pietro & Megan  
Tent 5: Jill & Loki  
Tent 6: Thor & Hannah  
Tent 7: Bruce & Suzanne  
Tent 8: Tony & Pepper  
Tent 9: ...

I looked around and I only saw one tent left. I cleared my throat, embarrassed.

"I... Tony... Haven't you forgotten a tent?" I looked at the billionaire with a baffled expression then at a smirking Bucky.

Tony looked around. "Not that I can think of. Why? You're sharing tent with your boyfriend, right?" He said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"BUCKY'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" I screamed, making everyone look at me.

"Yeah, and I'm Queen Victoria. You should see how you look at each other when no one's looking. So you're together. That means you share a tent." Tony shrugged and grabbed his suitcase with a smug smirk I couldn't see.

"C'mon... You were all too lovey dovey in the bus." Clint said and dodged a bag I threw at him.

Once the camp was settled, we ate somoe sanwiches. After that, everyone went to their tents and leave their stuff. Bucky and I looked at each other then at the tent.

"I could sleep outside, y'know?" Bucky said and scratched his head.

"Nonononoo I couldn't ask that for you! I'm sure there's plenty of space inside and we won't be crumpled." I babbled and Bucky smiled.

Fat chance. The tent was so small, BUcky and I touched every time one of us moved. It'd be awkward to sleep so close to him... More like pressed against him... Damn, why these things happen to me?

"Are you two already making out or what?" Tony said and Pepper made him shut up.  
"Aaaww c'mon. They so want to jump at each other!"

"Like you two, Stark naked!" Jill said and the girls laughed.

I got out of the tent. "If I wanted to make out with Bucky, I'd do it!"

"I'm so happy for you, Buck!" Steve exclaimed and patted his shoulder.

"Back off, punk. We didn't do anything!" Bucky shrugged Steve's arm off, who pouted.

"Yet..." Pietro whispered.

After the camp was settled we all went to hike a bit, take some pictures, have fun and eat some sanwiches there. Some of the guys were running around like kids after lunch and the girls were sprawled on the grass relaxing a bit.

The day passed and, before we knew it, it was time to go back to camp and get ready for supper. Steve and Sam made a huge bonfire and we all ate a lot while Tony was telling spooky stories. Laia huddled against Clint because she didn't like them and Tony and Pietro mocked her.

"Yeah, well... Get ready to get flooded when you least expect it!" Laia said and motioned for the gallons of water and smirked, making them shut up.

And then came timo to go to bed...

"So... use protection, kids..." Tony said and went to his shared tent with Pepper. I threw him a log. "Ouch!"

"At last you will get laid, Barnes!" Pietro exclaimed and Bucky glared at him. Pietro just scurried away.

I had enough and went to the tent to put on my PJ's and brush my hair. When I was finished, I got in the sleeping bag and shut it tight. After a while, Bucky rasped the tent door.

"Can I come in?" He asked and I replied a yes.

I sat up. "This is ridiculous. They assume we're dating and going to do it and..." I trailed off and shut up as the nearby tents were already filling with sex noises. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah... this is Sex Camp! Yipeee!" I rolled my eyes and Bucky chuckled a bit. My eyes widened a bit as a wicked idea came to mind.

"Hey, I have an idea... They think we're going to do it. Let them think we did it." I quipped and smiled deviously.

"You're saying we fake it and..." Bucky added and I nodded.

"Maybe, this way, they will stop pestering us..." I replied then I looked up and a really uncomfortable silence fell. I scratched my nose and Bucky rakes a hand through his hair.

Minutes passed and no one made a move.

"How do we do this?" He asked.

I looked around frantically, already regretting the idea. I didn't think about the logistics behind it so I tried to think fast without looking at Bucky and risking more embarrassment. The only sound inside the tent were our fast breaths and awkward sounds.

The silence was deafening, if you didn't count the sex noises coming from other tents, of course. But, inside our tent, the tension was palpable. I laid down on my sleeping bag and Bucky looked down at me, almost hovering me. His gaze flicked from my eyes to my lips and, in that instant, I swear my body was burning inside. Or maybe it was the sleeping bag... My breath quickened and I let out a moan.

"Oh, Bucky.... don't stop...." I panted and looked up at him.

Bucky's eyes popped out of his sockets and he licked his lips, wanting to get down on me and kiss me hard.

I looked at him questioningly, beckoning him to keep up with the pretending. His shocked expression told me everything and he opened his mouth.

"You like that, doll?" Bucky drawled, leaning down a bit on his sleeping bag and blushing.

If you looked from the outside, it would look as if Bucky was all over me but, ini reality, we were on our own sleeping bags, moving to make it look like we were making out. Our bodies were really close. We weren't kissing but goddamn if I did want Bucky to kiss the life out of me at that moment.

"Yeah... Please, just... I need your hands here..." I gestured to my hips and Bucky's breaths came ragged as he looked down at me, refraining himself from doing somowthing without my permission.

I lifted my arms and made it look like I was taking clothes. Bucky imitated me, eyes never leaving mine. The sex noises in other tents stopped and I was sure some of the guys were straining their ears to know if Bucky and I were really doing the deed. Our bodies moved and our mouths let out moans and grunts and I would be lying if pretending to make out and 'founduing', as Steve put it, with Bucky didn't turn me on. My body was on fire and I could tell Bucky was burning too.

"Damn, (Y/N), so beautiful.."  
"Yeah, Bucky, like that!"  
"So tight and sexy, doll,..."  
"Aaahhhh yesssss... Bucky!!"  
"(Y/N)!"

Bucky fell on top of me as our bodies were jerking around and I just whimpered at the contact. My hips buckled instictively and Bucky gripped them hard.

My chest heaved and my throat started to feel sore. My body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and we were eye fucking each other without doing anything. "Ready?" I whispered and I pulled out the orgasm stunt like in that Meg Ryan movie.

Bucky's eyes were wide and almost black from lust. His hands were twitching and he was biting his lip so hard he almost drew blood. I closed my eyes and arched my body while one of my hands gestured him to join me in the screaming.

Bodies still rubbing each other, Bucky grunted and let out a strangled cry, my name on my lips as we both faked our orgasms not hearing the snickers outside.

After some minutes, we both were panting harshly and tried to calm our breathing as Bucky just fell on his sleeping bag, his pants tenting and closed his eyes as a way to control himself. "Daaaaaaaaaamn... I'll have blue balls." He whispered but I smiled at this.

"I'm sorry... I... I'm going inside the sleeping bag..." I said, trying to get some sleep but proved to be difficult when I was hot and bothered, a horny Bucky by my side and wolf whistling heard outside.

Suddenly, I heard a rasp on the door and the zip went down. Steve's head popped in, eyes closed because he thought we were naked. "So... you two... fondue? I'm so happy for you, Bucky!" He exclaimed, eyes still closed so he couldn't see how I threw him a shoe and hit him in the face.

"Ouch, ouch! OK, OK, I'm leaving! Guys, I think they did it" Steve's fading voice said and cheers erupted from the guys, mostly Tony, Clint and Pietro.

"I'm going to kill them." I rolled my eyes and looked at Bucky, who was looking with intensity.

"I don't know about you but this act surely turned me on..." Bucky breathed out.  
I looked down at his crotch and the painful evidence was there. I bit my lip at that. "I don't wanna pressure you, doll, but I don't know if I can hold myself for long... I really like you... " Bucky said between pants.

"Bucky... I..." I blushed furiously.

But Bucky didn't hear me because he continued his nervous rambling. "Since I met you at the beginning of College and I was insecure about asking you out because you're so beautiful I thought you already dated someone but you didn't and now I'm here making a mess of myself..." He said and breathed hard, his intense gaze on me and I leaned closer until his breath tickled my nose. Bucky's hands caressed my waist and my hands were on his chest and hair. "I really like you, (Y/N). Not only physically. You're awesome and I want you to be my girlfriend." He said, his nose rubbing mine. "Be mine?" He asked, his lips grazing mine.

"Always." I whispered and Bucky smirked before pressing his lips to mine in a long and passionate kiss. Feeling Bucky's warm lips made my insides melt and ignite all at once and, as I kissed back with an equal amount of love and passion, I thanked the heavens for this wicked idea.

Bucky laid me down on my sleeping bag and zipped it open just as his tongue flickered out, requesting entrance. And just, when out tongues touched, we both moaned and let ourselves go. His body was covering mine and I moaned again as felt his hard on pressing against my lower abdomen. My legs automatically circled Bucky's waist and he started rubbing himself against me, grunting in the process.

"They're doing it again?" They're insatiable!" Tony exclaimed and cheere.

"I'm so proud of you, Bucky! Way to go!" Steve hollered but was shut up by Wanda who called him inside.

Let's say that the act became reality.


	45. Star Spangled Man With A Fart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is something that popped up while reading Daisy-Johnson 's Marvel Trash' book and Steve doing the thing. I still don't know what the thing is but I asked if he even farted. Then ssteverogers and I started a somewhat surreal and hilarious conversation and I just had to write this! I just had to!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Downright hilariousness.

General POV

If you had to use a word to define the fine Captain Steve Rogers was righteous. He never seemed to do anything wrong. Everything he did was the right thing and, if he did something wrong, you couldn't fully blame him because he tried enough.

Women swooned over him. Men wanted to be like him. The perfect gentleman, the perfect soldier, the perfect smile. Just perfect.

Except he wasn't perfect at all. That, you knew. You knew something about Steve that, if known to the public eye, would make him die of embarrassment. Something that not even Steve knew you knew.

He farted. Like really big, explosive and stinky farts. And you discovered the secret in the most hilarious way possible.

You were about to exit the locker room when you heard the most tremendous fart you've ever heard in your life. It was strident and clamorous, one of those farts that would let your butt hole aching for sure. Once of those farts that not even your worst enemies could handle.

You cautiously popped your head out, thinking it would've been Thor, Bucky or Clint... maybe Tony. But what you didn't expect to see was a flustered supersoldier covering his ass because his pants just got ripped. He looked around frantically and you had time to hide but then peered over the doorframe and lifted your eyebrows as you saw Steve run from the training room like the Devil chased him hot on his heels.

Then you were about to follow the same direction when you had to stop as your nostrils itched at the stench. You covered your nose and mouth but it was too late. The odour was so pungent it made you instinctively gag and use your damp towel to cover your face in hopes of stopping the smell from making you even more dizzy.

Stumbling, you were able to reach the door and, once outside, you let out a shuddering breath.

"JARVIS, please, close the training room and ventilate it. I nearly died there." You told the AI, panting heavily and trying to forget about that horrendous smell.

"As you wish, miss (Y/N). If I had a sense of smell, I would've nearly fainted." The AI jested.

I snorted and laughed. "Then be thankful, J. Be thankful, my friend." I said and went to my room.

\--

The second time Steve poisoned you with his sweet perfume (notice the irony) was during a mission in which the team got separated inside a HYDRA base. You acted as a sniper and covered one side while Clint covered the other area. But you had been called to cover Steve.

Once inside the base, you stealthily advanced, your back pressed against the wall as you neared Steve's position, machine gun at the ready. Again, you heard the thunderous roar of Steve's butt and had to refrain yourself from bursting out laughing and pity the poor souls that would be there with him.

"Oh my God, man!! What do you eat? You're rotten on the inside!" A HYDRA goon whined but Steve kicked him out. I peered inside and there were like five HYDRA agents, all of them covering their noses and mouths and complaining about the smell while Steve knocked them out.

I waited a bit until I deemed it safe to near Steve's position. Making it look like I just got arrived, I aimed my gun around and looked at the bodies. "Well, Cap. Seems like you had it covered." I sniffed the air and scrunched my nose. "What's this funky smell? Ewwww." I complained while I waved my hand in front of my nose.

Steve thanked for wearing his mask because he was blushing furiously. I feigned I didn't notice his embarrassed expression as he coughed and said:

"Must be a toxic waste. Or some weird chemicals." He said as he kicked the leg of a fallen thug to make sure he was still knocked out.

"Chemicals indeed." I said, wrinkling my nose.

Steve put his hand on his earpiece. "All clear. (Y/N) and I are going out." He said before getting out of there.

Yes, please. This is unbearable... I thought as I chased Steve and bit my lip as I tried to stifle a laugh when I looked at his Spandex pants. There, if you looked closely, was a tiny rip in his blue pants. I was sure Steve knew that because he subreptitiously looked over his shoulder to look at me, who tried real hard not to look down there and laugh my ass off.

I couldn't take it anymore. So, when we got back to the base, I sent an anonymous note to Steve and left it in his office. When Steve opened and read the note, it fell from his hand and looked around trying to know who left it.

/You stink, Cap. You should get checked./

For days, Steve looked at the rest of the team as if we were the enemy. His bet was on Clint, Pietro or Tony because they were the usual suspects. He was acting weird and the team noticed it and, when asked, Steve said someone pranked him and he wanted to know who was it. He didn't provide any more information because that would be like admitting he had a farting problem. So Steve kept investigating us.

Poor man deserved some pity so I threw him a bone. Another note.

/If you wanna know who I am, meet me where you first intoxicated me. Training room at 5./

And there he was, flustered and sweating profusely, silently praying it wasn't one of the guys or he'd never hear the end of it. Imagine his surprise when he saw me saunter in, a smile on my face.

"Well, well, well,... if it isn't Captain Stinky..." I said and tried to stifle a giggle but failed miserably.

Steve's face was one of pure offense mixed with embarrassment.

"(Y/N), it was you who left the notes?" He asked, frustrated. I simply nodded.

"Hey, be thankful I didn't tell a soul but, please, tell Bruce. Those farts are not normal, man! No wonder those HYDRA goons fell at your feet! You choked them to unconsciousness." I laughed even when Steve's face was red with embarrassment.

"You better not tell anyone or else..." He threatened, crumpling the notes I sent him.

"Or else what? You'll fart again? Uuuuhh, look! I'm shitty scared!"I said and feigned being horrified.

Steve breathed in and out several times while glaring at me and refrained from saying Language, something that nearly killed him.

"Hey... I'm only telling you this because you may have some stomach virus... I'm being cool here but not everyone would react the same if they knew about your... let's say...' windy problem." I giggled.

"But it's embarrassing..." Steve blushed and looked down.

"What's embarrassing is being almost knocked out by your 'sweet aroma'. I'm being nice dealing with it. Others won't. So get treated or, next time you fart in a mission, you may do it in front of everyone and the unease will be worse. Go to Bruce! Now!" I ordered the Captain, pointing a finger in the door's direction.

"Aye, aye, ma'am." Steve chuckled and went to Bruce' lab.

"Gods, why men are so stupid?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

*Meanwhile, in Tony's office*

"This is golden. I won't let Capsicle get away with it." Tony said and rubbed his hands in anticipation.


	46. Asperger syndrome (Steve x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to Haylie_Marie_ who requested a Steve oneshot in which the reader has Asperger syndrome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a bit difficult for me to write because I can't relate and know no one with it so I had to search in Wikipedia and get familiarised with all the technical jargon so forgive me if it's a bit crappy. But thanks to Haylie, who informed me in depth, I was able to pull it off! Again, I'm so sorry if this looks weird. It's the first time I write about this.
> 
> Warnings: Steve acting like a jerk at the beginning.

General POV

You wriggled your hands as you looked everywhere but Steve's questioning eyes.

"What do you think?" Steve asked hopefully.

Your body was tense and you started to mentally picturing all kind of scenarios, each one of them even more embarrassing than the other.

"I think it's nice." You said, smiling thinly not touching the thick red wool sweater Steve got me for my birthday.

"Why don't you try it?" Steve said and you internally cringed.

It's not that you didn't like it but wool made you skin itch and you couldn't stand it. But you couldn't say that to him, you could break his heart. Steve and you were dating for over six months now and he didn't know about it, basically because you started dating when it was still warm.

"I'd love to, Steve, but I can't right now." You said, not wanting to tell him the real reason.

Steve frowned at this. "Don't you like it? I can change the colour..." he said and put it on your hands. You jumped a bit and yelped. You couldn't stand the feel of wool in your hands. Or your skin for all that matters. That made Steve's expression change to a concerned one.

"(Y/N), what's wrong, darling?" He asked and went to touch you but you sidestepped.

"Tony needs me in the lab." You said and, with that, you left the room abruptly, leaving a confused and hurt Steve behind, crouching to pick up the sweater from the floor.

You walked fast around the tower, purposefully avoiding everyone. It's not that you didn't want to talk to them. You felt awkward around people and some of them avoided you because you were brutally honest. You always said what you thought, no filters on and it seemed that you unintentionally hurt your teammates more than once but you didn't know about that. Reading facial expressions wasn't your forte either. So you couldn't knoe if someone was laughing with you or at you. Or if you had hurt someone. So you reduced your social interactions to a minimum.

You avoided parties too because the strobe lights and loud music freaked you out, making you look like you were a social weirdo. Not that you cared but it kinda hurt because people didn't understand you. Crowded and noisy places overwhelmed you and you had to retreat to a quieter place to decompress and calm yourself down.

Truth is... you were born with Asperger Syndrome and only two people in the tower knew about that. Your boyfriend was not one of them.

Tony Stark and Bruce Banner knew about your condition from the moment you were introduced as SHIELD's new computer specialist. Because you're a genius with computers but not with people. Bruce, being a doctor and Tony, being a genius, noticed that when they talked to you and offered their help to help you adjust to the different kind of people that inhabited the tower.

Bit by bit, you could appease your tics and tone down your social abruptness. But, sometimes, there were occasions when you were stressed and the control just slipped. Just like the woolen sweater incident and leaving Steve dumbfounded.

But lately, the incidents grew in number and you spent more and more time in the lab with either Bruce, Tony or both. The hipersensitiveness could be triggered by a pungent smell, a loud noise or a blinding light. Or not fully understanding what one of the teammates told you the other day.

That made Steve's concern grow but, at the same time, your constant visits to Bruce and Tony started to rub off him and not in a good way. A part of him thought you were cheating on him with one of them, specially Tony but he had no evidence so he couldn't tell you. So he waited for you to tell him what was wrong with you lately and why were you acting weirdly.

But you never told him the truth and, now, Steve's patience was wearing thin.

You burst into the lab, making the Science Bros lift their gazes from their tables. Not looking at them, you went to your spot and started fiddling with the keyboard, trying to focus on your breathing.

"(Y/N), what happened?" Bruce asked softly while Tony gave you a glass of water. You smiled at the playboy and chugged it down, letting the coolness calm you.

You sighed and then sat down on your stool, rubbing your cheek. "Steve bought me a red sweater for my birthday." You said, looking down.

"I'm sure it was nice." Tony smiled softly.

"It was made of wool, Tony. I can't touch wool. It itches me to no end." I exclaimed. Tony smiled in understanding and put a hand on your shoulder. You had no problems with physical contact with them.

"I'm sure Steve didn't know about it." Bruce tried to reason with you.

"I know but there are other things that he does that annoy me, Bruce. You know it takes a lot for me to look in your eyes, right?" Bruce nodded. "Steve always wants me to look him in the eye and he huffs when I don't do it." I said, looking briefly at Bruce's brown eyes.

"(Y/N), as much as I love to annoy Capsicle, he deserves to know what happens to you. And I hate to admit it but you make a cute couple and I don't want him to hurt you because of this."

"You should tell him, (Y/N). I think it's time." Bruce said and I nodded.

"Tell me what? What's going on here?" Steve demanded.

Three heads turned to look at the lab door to see a hurt looking Steve, arms crossed and tense body. You looked him in the eye and tried to hold the stare but looked aside and fiddled with your hands.

"(Y/N), what is it that you need to tell me?" Steve said as he walked to where you were sitting.

"Rogers, calm down. This is a sensitive issue for her so stop with the sour face." Tony said.

You heard Steve sigh and rub his face. "Okay."

You swallowed hard and fiddled with a pencil. "I have Asperger Syndrome. And before you say I'm sick, it's not an illness. You're born with it. You live with it. It's a form of autism and it affects people differently. In my case, it's social interaction and not being able to have normal conversations for long. There's also sensory perception. I can't tolerate some fabrics like silk, leather, wool, among others." At this, Steve frowned sadly. "Asperger also affects my speech. I talk fast and without looking in your eye and I tend to focus on the task at hand. Tony and Bruce have to make me stop."

You coughed and drank more water Tony brought you. "My case was diagnosed late and that is why I'm still struggling with simple things like interacting with people and not being rude. Same with repetitive patterns. And parties. The quirks you thought were endearing? They're some of the symptoms." I finished and waited for Steve to say something.

By now, Bruce and Tony had left my post and were in Tony's workbench, at a safe distance just in case.  
Steve still didn't know what to say so he just hugged you and kissed your head.

"I'm sorry, darling. I didn't know about this. Why didn't you tell me?" Steve asked concerned.

"Because you'd think I'm ill or needed to be treated like it's some kind of cancer. I'm being monitored and Bruce and Tony help me a lot." You sighed, your head on his chest.

Steve nodded, his head on top of yours. "Let me help you. I don't want to be left out in here, darling. I want you to feel safe with me." He said and pulled away to look into your eyes. You held your gaze in here and just nodded. Steve smiled widely and kissed your forehead.

"Thank you. I need to tell the others so they can help me feel better around them." You stated, getting up from the stool and taking Steve's hand.

"I'm sure they'll be understanding." Steve said and smiled again.

"They better or I'll kick them out of the tower." Tony said, not tearing his gaze from the simulation he was running.

You smiled fondly at the billionaire and got out of the lab with Steve, decided on having some late breakfast.


	47. Dense (Thor x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request was initially done by @Loading_FandomJoined as a smut request for Thor but the plot didn't feel like smut. It felt more like fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In here, Frigga is alive.

Reader's POV

"So... You leave for Asgard tomorrow, right?" I asked Thor as we were watching Pixar movies in one of the lounge rooms. We were surrounded by snacks, Poptarts and pillows making us cuddle as friends. I settled for that, knowing that Thor didn't reciprocate the feelings I had for him.

Since meeting the God of Thunder thanks to be Tony's cousin, I couldn't take him out of my head. He was so courteous, funny, handsome and adorable I didn't mind when he boasted and his voice boomed. Somehow, with me, his voice was softer and his boastful behaviour toned down a bit. Maybe because he loved how I baked pastries and how he always got first in line, much to Tony's, Clint's and Pietro's dismay, to taste them.

In time, Thor and I became friends. I was curious about Asgardian mythology and he was curious about the differences between human physiology and Asgardian physiology. Me, having studied Biochemistry, I could tell him how the human body worked, its immunities, its lifespan and how it increased thanks to science and better food, main diseases, and on and on. In turn, he'd talk to me about Asgardian physiology and I'd take notes to compare both races.

The times Thor was here in Midgard, we spent long hours talking about things he'd love to know, watching movies and shows, and reading about lots of sufferings, if not baking.

But never once, the Asgardian made a move or let me know how feelings for me were. So, reluctantly, I hid my own feelings deep down my heart.

But it had been two years since we met. And now he was leaving again. I smiled thinly at him.

"Yes. My father needs me to advise him in some important security deployments around the realm to avoid surprises like Malekith's recent attack. It is of the utmost importance and Odin says it will help me be a better ruler in the future. I am sorry, Lady (Y/N). Our movie date will have to wait until I come back." Thor said and kissed my knuckles. With that, he called Heimdall and the Bifrost showed up. The rainbow bridge swallowed Thor and him and the light vanished, leaving me looking up sadly, not knowing when he would come back. Pulling my jacket tighter, I walked off towards Tony, who hugged me while we went inside the tower.

*time skip brought by Scott Lang getting his orange slices from Spidey as a peace offering*

Thor's POV

It's been six months since I left Midgard to stay with Father. We spent long hours in his study, planning new strategies and how to increase security. Thanks to my experience in midgardian battles and what I learned about military history, my input was beneficial for Asgard and Loki and Father approved.

During day, my hours were filled with royal affairs, business meetings and staying with Mother. It was during night hours I felt lonesome.

When I felt like that, I would walk through the hallways of the tower to find Lady (Y/N) watching one of her TV shows, wrapped up in a thin blanket to fight the chill off. We would then watch the show together until she would fall asleep in my arms and I'd take her to her chambers, where she'd rest and then I'd go to sleep, feeling a little lighter.

But I could not do that here in Asgard. Nights were filled with silence and, when I wandered around the palace, guards would solemnly salute me as I went into the gardens to walk around, no one to talk to. But this tired me easily. I missed spending time with Lady (Y/N) and our long conversations. And our excursions to the mall where we would end up eating ice cream or drinking coffee. Or just listening to her while she giddily explained she, Brother Anthony and Brother Bruce may be close to find a cure to a disease.

As weeks passed, I could feel in my heart I longed to stay with (Y/N) and not as just simple friends. I spent hours pensive and my brother Loki would always tease me about my feelings for (Y/N). Something I didn't realise until much further.

One night, I had a nightmare. Jotunheim attacked Midgard and the Avengers fought them bravely but there were casualties. Brother Barton was severely injured as well as Brother Anthony and Brother Wilson. And I did not want to remember those who fell in battle. (Y/N) among them. And I wasn't there to protect her.

I woke up, screaming her name and breathed heavily as I would wipe my brow. My first instinct was to go to her room but I couldn't because I was still in Asgard. I sat down again on the bed and hid my face in my hands. Was it care for a friend? More than a friend? My mind raced and my heart beat fast but I was sure I wanted to see her again. I enjoyed her company and I smiled every time she smiled. This had to mean I cared deeply for her.

The next day, I searched my mother and told her about the dream and the turmoil inside. She just smiled and touched my cheek. "My son, you are just in love with that woman. From what you told me, she's a wonderful one. Smart, kind, courageous and worthy of your love. And I am sure she feels the same for you. The meetings will be over today. You can go back to her later and tell her your already acknowledged feelings." Frigga said and hugged Thor warmly.

By the end of the morning, the meetings were over and I could go to the Bifrost so I could go to Midgard.

⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡

Reader's POV

The sun was high in the sky and the tower was calm. A rarity. The team members were doing different things. Steve and Bucky were sparring. Clint was training. Natasha was with Maria and Wanda having an only girls lunch. Tony and Bruce were in the lab while I was at my computer running simulations of a new vaccine the lab I was working with sent me. Me, having FRIDAY, could run them faster and send them back to them with some notes and modifications.

I lifted my gaze from the data as a thunder roared up in the sky and I looked at that curiously. The sun was shining... Was Thor back?

I sat up and looked through the window cautiously. I didn't want my hopes high to be crushed by some wild imagination. It's been six months since he left and I lost hope of him being back in the near future so I got back to work and let it absorb the pain of rejection.

Tony knew what it was like to bury yourself in work when you were dealing with stuff so he appointed himself as my caretaker and made sure I ate, slept, showered and drank liquids abundantly to avoid dehydration. I'll always thank him for that. And dear Bruce too. He even went far as to check my temperature from time to time because, according to him, I looked pale.

The girls were all in cheer up mode. Natasha, Maria, Pepper, Darcy, Wanda... all of them made me have shopping trips, girls nights out, sleepovers, movie nights to help me deal with Thor's absence because they all knew about my feelings for him but didn't push me.

So here I was, looking like in a daze to the cloudy sky and thunders, not seeing the Bifrost and wishing this wasn't a sick joke. I shook my head and kept working taking a sip of the coffee Clint's wife made early this morning.

Suddenly, I hear heavy footsteps. "Steve, for the last time. I don't want to play Monopoly with you. You're a sore loser." I said, not lifting my eyes from the screen.

"Lady (Y/N)?" Thor's voice reached my ears and my head shot up. I wheeled my chair so fast I spun around several times and I had to grip the table to stop myself from spinning away.

"Th-Thor? What are you doing here? I thought you'd never come back..." I said, my bewildered expression making evident my surprise and I blinked back the dizziness.

He looked the same handsome since he left but his expression was serious. He walked towards me and I had to crane my neck to look at him since I was still sitting.

"The meetings ended this morning and I came back as fast as I could to see you. I have missed you dearly." He said, his long hair tickling my face. I stood up and smiled at him.

"I missed you too, Thor."

"I have to confess something." Thor said and held my hands in his bigger ones. "I have missed you in a more than a friendly manner. In those six months, I came to realise I care deeply for you, (Y/N). I found myself wanting to spend my nights with you talking and laughing and just be near you. Last night, I had a nightmare in which Jotunheim attacked Midgard and you were killed because I wasn't there to protect you. I don't like to be away from you. I wish to be closer to you. I love you, (Y/N). Will you be my girlfriend?" He said, his baby blue eyes looking at mine.

I was speechless. Here I thought he wasn't coming back and all this time, he cared for me. My lips parted in the hugest smile I could form and I nodded happily. "About damn time, Thor! It took you two years and a half to realise that? You're a bit dense, aren't you?" I chuckled and grabbed his face, kissing him lovingly.

Thor laughed in the kiss and hugged me, my feet dangling off the ground as he spun me around.

"Next time you leave, send a message or Skype her to let her know you're alive, Blondie." Tony said from his workbench.

I pulled away and stuck out my tongue at Tony, only to kiss Thor again.


	48. Bye Bye Bye (Avengers Boyband AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a preview of something that's brewing. It's in its early stages and I only thought about this. Or not.
> 
> In here, Tony, Steve, Clint, Pietro and Bucky are a successful boyband. Just like Backstreet Boys and NSYNC back in my era. NSYNC disbanded and BSB continued. I'm more of a BSB girl but I loved two NSYNC songs, like this one. 
> 
> NSYNC only uses two main voices: Justin Timberlake and JC. I will use all of them, more like BSB style. You'll see who sings who in brackets [Avenger]

General POV

"Good night and welcome to Helen. Tonight, we have the honour to receive 'The Avengers'. Please, let us receive Tony, Clint, Steve, Pietro and Bucky with a huge applause!" Helen, the programme host, announced and stood up to receive the guests.

(squeals, screams and applauses are heard in the background as the five artists in their 20's enter the stage and get seated on the couches)

"Well, well, well... this is quite the welcoming party! Thank you, thank you!" Tony said as he put off his sunglasses and wiggled his eyebrows, earning more squealing from Tony's fangirls. The other guys just smile or roll their eyes at Tony's antics.

"Tony, Clint, Steve, Pietro, Bucky... This is all for you, guys. You're quite the sensation since you started as a group two years ago. How do you feel?" Helen asked the guys.

Clint scratched his head. "Well, to be honest, Helen, this is a bit overwhelming. We were just a bunch of friends who started singing for fun in small bars and now..."

"Now we're about to rock Staple Center!" Pietro jumped, fisting the air and earning chuckles from his friends and Helen herself. Bucky pushed him back into his seat.

"Forgive him, Helen. He's the youngest. He's only 19." Bucky smiled.

"We'd never be thankful enough for our first fans. It's thanks to them that we're here." Steve flashed a smile at the camera and a deafening scream from the audience was heard. Banners with Steve's name were flapping around along with other banners with "AVENGERS", hearts and the other member's names on them.

"The team started with only two members, right? Who was first?" Helen asked.

Tony cleared his throat and lifted his hand. "Legolas here and me," he said, pointing at Clint, "we met in College. We hung out at the karaoke bar next to the campus and we made some duets." Tony began and Clint laughed and hid his face in embarrassment. "People liked that and we had free drinks so it was a win-win situation."

"Why does Tony call you Legolas, Clint?" Helen asked.

Clint looked embarrassed. "Aaaaah, yeah, well. I got a sports scholarship because I'm really good at archery. I know it's not popular as football or basketball but I have perfect aim and I practice since I was a kid so... Tony thinks it's funny but it's not." He chuckled.

"So, any of you is good at sports?" Helen asked.

"Steve and Bucky are good at football. Clint, as he said, archery. Tony is a lazy ass and I'm the best runner in the world." Pietro bragged.

"Heeey! I'm not a lazy ass!" Tony whined.

"Are you sure? Tells us what you do to exercise. And sex is not valid." Bucky smirked and Steve shook his head.

Tony opened his mouth then closed it fast and grumbled. "Well, I make the most delicious mojitos."

"That is not even a sport, Stark and you know it." Steve laughed.

The audience laughed hard at this and cries of Tony and mojito were heard. Helen had to make the fangirls calm down a bit.

"Okay, you're sporty and talented. What about instruments? Do you play instruments? Who plays the piano?" Helen asked. At this, Tony, Clint and Bucky raised their hands. Helen laughed. "And the guitar?" Only Clint's hand remained. "Okay." Helen giggled. "What about dancing? Apart from the choreographies."

The guys looked at each other and chuckled but only two hands raised. "Steve, Bucky. What a surprise. What kind of dance do you dance?" Helen asked.

"Tap dancing." Steve replied.

"Ballroom." Bucky said.

"Really? Ballroom?" Clint asked, surprised. "You never told us." Clint chuckled.

"To avoid this." Bucky narrowed his eyes.

"BUUUUUURN." Tony exclaimed and they all laughed, high fiving each other.

"Let me tell you, Helen, some things are better not said in public." Steve laughed and Pietro shoved his shoulder.

"Okay, okay! You can dance, you can sing, you can play sports. You are any girl's dream come true. I'm aware that your fans are mainly girls and even some guys." Helen smirked at some of the guys reactions. "Here's the question all our spectators are dying to ask. Is there any special person in your life?"

"Well..." "I... emm.." The guys chuckled nervously at the intimate question but, as always, Tony stepped forward and replied.

"Rogers is dating a wonderful girl who studies Art History. Bucky is torn between two adorable College girls. I tell him to date both of them. Pietro is still undecided about dating his stylist and I just broke up with Pepper. The answer you're looking for lies in Legolas. He's the one who has the longest relationship with his girlfriend. They're dating for what, almost two years?" He asked Clint who was looking down, laughing embarrassed. "Almost since the beginning of the band. Only God knows what that girl does to control him. He quit smoking and stopped sleeping around. You were quite the whore man, Barton."

"Heeeeyyy. I'm awesome. It's not my fault I got laid like you." Clint feigned offense and laughed along the rest while the interview went on.

After some more embarrassing questions, games and some funny moments, Helen presented "Avengers" new album.

*time skip by the guys smiling embarrassed at Twitter questions made by the fans*

"And we're back from this pause with the Avengers. So... the new single is called 'Bye Bye bye'. What made you compose this song? If I'm correct, you, Tony, and Clint wrote it for someone, right?"

Tony and Clint looked at each other and Tony started. "Yeah... it was for Thor, our chief of security. He had a really rocky relationship with his ex. She was always working abroad but she still wanted him to love her like nothing happened. Thor was getting more upset and, one day, he Skyped her and broke up with her. He couldn't take it anymore. So we just wrote this to cheer him up." Tony said and Clint nodded.

Helen clapped. "Then let's not wait anymore. Here I present you the Avengers new single 'Bye Bye Bye'."

(The better sound quality is the video above. This one is for the choreography. Bear in mind that this song was always sung at the end and they were exhausted.)

[Tony] (Hey, Hey)  
[All] Bye, Bye, Bye  
Bye, Bye...  
Bye, Bye...  
Oh, Oh..

[Clint]

I'm doin' this tonight,  
You're probably gonna start a fight.  
I know this can't be right.  
Hey baby come on,  
I loved you endlessly,  
When you weren't there for me.  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone

[Pietro]  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door

Baby, bye, bye, bye...

[All]  
Bye Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
[Pietro] You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough.  
[Clint] It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye

(Oh, Oh)

[Steve]  
Just hit me with the truth,  
Now, girl you're more than welcome to.  
So give me one good reason,  
Baby come on  
I live for you and me,  
And now I really come to see,  
That life would be much better once you're gone.

[Tony]  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie,  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby, bye, bye, bye...

Bye Bye

Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
[Steve] You may hate me but it ain't no lie,  
Baby Bye, bye, bye...  
Bye Bye  
Don't really wanna make it tough,  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh)  
[Tony] It might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,  
Baby, bye, bye, bye

I'm giving up I know for sure  
I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more  
Bye Bye  
I'm checkin' out  
I'm signin' off  
Don't wanna be the loser and I've had enough

[Bucky]  
I don't wanna be your fool  
In this game for two  
So I'm leavin' you behind  
Bye, bye, bye...

I don't wanna make it tough ([Bucky] wanna make it tough)  
But I had enough  
And it ain't no lie ([Clint] Bye, bye baby...)  
Bye, Bye  
Don't wanna be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two ([Steve]I don't wanna be your fool)  
But it ain't no lie  
Baby bye, bye, bye...

Don't really wanna make it tough (don't really wanna make it tough),  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough (that I had enough).  
[Tony]  
Might sound crazy,  
But it ain't no lie,

Bye, bye, bye

The audience went wild and Helen went to greet the guys. The screaming was deafening and Helen has trouble speaking.

"And with the Avengers, we have to say Bye Bye too. Thank you so much for watching us and we expect you next week where Tom Hiddlestono will talk about his new movie. Don't miss it! I love you!" Helen waved goodbye and she talked with the guys while going on backstage.


	49. Don't worry about me (Clint x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint x Reader angsty action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Major character death. Inspired by last chapter of Grey's Anatomy 8th season but changing the setting... If you watched it, you know what happens. If not, you'll be surprised.

Clint's POV

I pulled the string of my bow and shot an electric arrow to a HYDRA agent, electrifying the three nearby ones.

"Thanks for that, Arrow head!" (Y/N) exclaimed through the comms as she dodged a punch and kicked another thug. I smirked at that.

"It was my pleasure, baby." I replied as I shot more arrows.

We were raiding a huge HYDRA base deep in the northern part of Lithuania. Intel said there was an underground lab where they were trying to recreate the supersoldier serum, once again. These guys never learned. I shook my head as I kicked a HYDRA soldier and stabbed him with an arrow.

(Y/N) and I were on the east side of the base while Natasha and Wilson covered the northern side. Cap and Wanda were taking care of the underground lab and Stark and Barnes took care of the other sides. My gut told me this was going to end bad. When the perimeter was clear, I got down and ran to where (Y/N) was to cover her back.

"Hey, handsome. Can't live without me?" (Y/N) winked at me as we went down the hallways.

"You know I can't," I smirked as I checked the next corridor.

(Y/N) and I advanced silently through the corridors, killing whoever HYDRA threw at us.

"FRIDAY detects a lot of booby traps around the base so I'd watch out where I put my foot on." Tony said as he shot his repulsers.

"Dully noted, Stark." Wilson replied through the comm.

"I have a bad feeling, Clint. We've killed quite the bad guys but the uneasiness is still here..." (Y/N) and I couldn't agree more. The thought of triggering a bomb wasn't my favourite thing to do today.

"All clear here. How are you guys?" Natasha asked.

As if on cue, a large group of 10 HYDRA agents showed up and we dodged behind a wall.

"You just jinxed it, Nat. Thank you so much!" (Y/N), sarcasm evident in her voice as we both shot at the agents.

"Nobody's perfect. Need help?"

"No, thanks. We're just finishing them off." I replied. "Go help Cap and Wanda down there."

"On it." Wilson replied.

(Y/N) sighed and wiped her brow. "You know? I would've preferred something quieter and more romantic as a honeymoon, babe." She smirked.

"Whaaaaat? This is romantic! Can you feel the love tonight? When the blood just floooows?" I joked.

(Y/N) laughed hard. "Clinton Francis Barton, you're the biggest dork I've ever met." She replied as she reloaded her weapons.

"Yeah, but you love me." I winked at her and smiled as we went down the hallway.

"Damn right I love you, Barton." She shook her head and smiled.

Suddenly, a big explosion hit us, making the walls break and threw us across the compound. I yelled in pain as my body hit a concrete wall and fell to the ground.

"(Y/N), Clint, are you OK? What happened?" Steve asked through the comm.

I shook my head and blinked fast. "Trap..." I breathed out and tried to locate (Y/N). "(Y/N)? (Y/N)?? (Y/N), baby where are you?" I tried to get up but pain ripped my body. My chest hurt like hell and I was sure I had cracked and broken ribs for sure and my left leg was twisted in a painful angle but I rolled over and could see (Y/N).

Buried under a big pile of concrete chunks and steel beams. I could only see her torso and face. My heart broke at the sight.

I crawled up the best I could to where she was and my shaking hand grabbed her clammy one.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm here. I'm here." I looked her and God, she looked pale. A thin trail of blood fell from her mouth and she was breathing shallowly.

"Clint... you're bleeding..." she said, her voice hoarse, and I touched my head, fingers soaked in red blood.

"It's just a scratch in the head, baby. I'm going to get you out of here, Ok?" I told her and she just nodded. With a painful grunt, I got up and rested my weight on my right leg.

"Guys, where are you? Are you ok?" Natasha asked, worry evident in her voice.

"East side. Last door I checked read 1F1D82 something..." I grunted as I started to take out smaller chunks of concrete from the pile. "You better hurry. (Y/N) is under a pile of debris and is badly injured. I'm injured too..." I said, my voice strained.

"We're closer to your position. Hold on." Bucky replied

"Not if I arrive first." Natasha said and I could hear her running.

I screamed loudly as I tried to push pieces of concrete away and keep talking to (Y/N) to keep her awake.

"(Y/N), talk to me, babe!" I told her and she just wheezed. I stopped what I was doing and ran to her, grabbing her pale hand again.

"Clint... I don't feel my legs..." she croaked and coughed a bit more of blood.

I shook my head and blinked back tears. This couldn't be happening. Not to her. "No, baby. You're going to be OK. We're going to get you out of there. The team is coming. Just hold on!" I said and I coughed too.

(Y/N) smiled weakly. "You're a terrible liar, honey..." she said and squeezed my hand.

I smiled through tears. "You know me so well..." I croaked and kissed her hand reverently.

"Clint... I'm dying..."

"No. Nononononono." I said and I shook my head in denial while more tears fell down my face.

(Y/N) smiled again. "Yes, I do. I love you so much, Clint..." She said and coughed. "You're... the best... that happened to me..." I sobbed as tears flowed down her cheeks. "You're my best friend... and soulmate... I couldn't have asked... for a better... man..." (Y/N) panted in pain and looked at me intensely. "Tell my parents... I love them..."

By now, I could hear the guys trying to lift the concrete off (Y/N). She just groaned in pain as another trickle of blood fell from her mouth.

"YOU'RE NOT DYING TODAY!! WE JUST GOT MARRIED!" I screamed and cried unashamed. "DONT DIE! I LOVE YOU!!!"

"I love you too... I'll be watching you from above." (Y/N) smiled and her eyes became vacant.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled, and sobs wracked my body as my love's hand became limp. I was shaking and flinched when I felt a pair of arms and Natasha's soothing voice.

"We can only get her out of here, Clint. The medics should check you out too. You're losing a lot of blood." She tried to reason with me but I wasn't letting go of (Y/N)'s hand. Cap had to snatch me out of there even when I was yelling at him but my injuries left me no choice but to be put on a stretcher and be taken away from her.

They still had to save my life.

*time skip brought by the tissue deliverer*

General POV

"He hasn't woken up yet." Bruce said, reading Clint's chart. Steve, Natasha, Sam and Bucky nodded and waited outside for Clint to wake up. The operation had been really difficult. It turned out that Clint's lungs were punctured and his heart was clogged making it difficult to pump blood into his system. There were internal injuries that affected his vital organs and Bruce had no idea what was about to happen but Clint's chances were slim.

(Y/N)'s funeral was held a week after the accident and Clint not being there made it even more uncomfortable and painful for the rest of the team.

They decided to take turns to keep Clint company in case he was about to wake up.

Time passed and, one day, Steve was reading when Clint started saying (Y/N)'s name. He looked up and called the nurse and doctors, who rushed in with Natasha in tow.

The doctors and nurses were checking Clint's vitals and Natasha talked to him.

"Clint! Clint! It's Natasha! Open your eyes!!" She urged him as the monitors beeped non stop, signalling his body was failing but his body was still.

Before the doctors could do anything, Clint's face turned serene, smiled and whispered something. "Don't worry about me. (Y/N)'s waiting for me." With that, his heart stopped and the lifeline went flat in the monitor. Bruce and the doctors couldn't do anything more.

"Time of death, 6:37hs." Bruce stated sadly.

Steve hugged Natasha, whose face was contorted in pain. Not only she lost you but Clint as well. Her two best friends dead by a booby trap.

*A week later*

Natasha stepped forward. Looking around, she saw the pained faces of the team, failing miserably to contain the tears by the double loss. Swallowing thickly, she opened her mouth.

"Now, you can both watch us from above." She said, looking down to the two tombstones that read:

Clinton Francis Barton  
Beloved husband and sometimes annoying friend. We already miss you.

(Y/N) Barton  
Beloved wife and beautiful person. We love you so much.

Natasha and Wanda left white roses on each tomb before joining the team and leaving the two now eternal lovers to rest in peace.


	50. Sprinklers (Clint x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint x Reader fluffy oneshot.

Reader's POV

I stirred the pot of pasta and put out the wooden spoon, placing it on the counter while I resumed chopping the ingredients to make the salad. The meatballs were already cooked, the pan containing them in one of the fires, fire low, to keep it warm.

I looked out through the window and saw Clint running around the backyard with the kids, all of them wet from playing with the sprinklers, jumping over them and giggling and squealing. Clint grabbed them in turns and rolled on the grass.

I smiled at the picture and turned the fire down. I put on the mittens and, carefully, I took out the water from the pot, draining the pasta and putting it with the meatballs.

I made a satisfying nod, knowing supper was ready but now, I had to tell three children, including my dorky husband, to stop playing and go inside.

Taking out my apron and hanging it on the rack, I stepped out and neared them. Right now, Matthew and Natalie were tackling his father, who was laughing happily. Wisps of grass were on his face and hair and I smiled at how happy and carefree Clint looked right now, gruesome missions long forgotten. I loved to see him like this.

"Guys, dinner's ready. Let's get you inside and put on dry clothes. There's spaghetti and meatballs tonight." I said, wishing I could lure them inside. Fat chance.

"But moooooom..." Both kids whined and Clint laughed. I sighed and giggled. They sounded exactly like their father.

"C'mon, (Y/N). Just five more minutes and I promise I'll help. Cross my heart." He said, his laugh infectious.

I shook my head and chuckled. "Okay but only five more minutes. Then dry clothes and supper." The kids nodded giddily and started chasing each other while Clint hugged me from behind and kissed me. His hands rubbed my 5 months belly.

"Look at them. So happy." Clint smiled and kissed my temple. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

I leaned on his chest and put my hands on his as we swayed a bit. "They love you. Unconditionally. Even when you're away for a long time, they know you love them." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Daddy!! Matthew tickled me!" Natalie squealed and ran to his father who scooped her up.

"Wanna plan vengeance?" He said and Natalie nodded eagerly. They both ran towards Matthew who ran in the opposite direction.

"Heeeeelp!" He laughed as Clint grabbed him and spun him around while Natalie tickled his feet. Clint put him in the ground and Matthew spun a bit dizzily.

Here comes momma!!" I screamed as I ran towards Clint and the kids, who squealed in delight as we both chased them and jumped over the water, getting soaked instantly.

We couldn't care less more because we enjoyed the little free time Clint had away from missions. He might as well have to go in a minute so we lived every minute to its fullest. I picked up Natalie and made raspberries on her tummy, making her scream in delight.

"Aaaahhh, mommy has me!" She said and wriggled away from me, hugging Matthew.

"And I got momma!" Clint grabbed me carefully from behind and lifted me up in the air, spinning me around. We both laughed happily.

"Clint, put me down! Put me down!" I laughed hard and closed my eyes as Matthew and Natalie ran around trying to topple Clint.

"Daddy, let mommy go! Let mommy go!" The kids said and tickled Clint.

"Fiiiiine." He said and put me on the ground. We were breathless and happy but time was over.

"Kids, dry clothes and supper." Both children complained. "I know but we already had fun all together. C'mon... filing in. Thank you." I said and the kids went inside, sulking and kicking their feet. I knew they were pretending.

Clint put an arm around my waist, his hand finding his way to my belly, like always, his fingers absentmindedly tracing lazy patterns there as we went inside, heads together.

*time skip brought by having a delicious dinner*

I silently closed the door of Matthew's bedroom while Clint did the same with Natalie's. The girl had him wrapped around her little finger and always wanted her daddy to read the story tale and tuck her in. I always shook my head amused.

We climbed down the stairs to the living room and sat down on the couch. He knelt in front of me, put his rough hands on my belly and got closer to the baby. He looked at me briefly and then started talking.

"Hey, kiddo. It's daddy. We still don't know what you're going to be but we will next week. Your brother and sister are thrilled for you to be here but, between you and me, I know they're jealous." Clint smirked and I stroked his hair. "Mommy and me love you so much and I can't wait to have you in my arms and teach you archery!" He grinned.

I laughed hard. "For God's sake, Clint! It's still small! Give it a break!" I said, dabbing my finger at his forehead and smiled.

Clint took my hand and kissed it only to cup my face and kiss me sweetly, being careful not to fall on top of me.

"You're beautiful, amazing, patient,... I still don't know how you do it but, after all these years, I love you like the first day. You're a wonderful mom and wife. I'm one lucky bastard." He said and kissed me again.

I caressed his jaw. "Naaah... I'm the lucky here." I said, putting my forehead on his.

Suddenly, I felt something in my stomach. "Clint, I think the baby kicked!" I said excitedly.

Clint yelped and put his ear on my belly and the baby kicked again. "Woah, there, kiddo! You know how to kick! Your mom and Aunt Nat will teach you how to do it better!" He said and kissed my stomach, only to be kicked again.

"Well, then. The boxing session begins." I chuckled.

Clint kissed my belly again. "Be careful with mommy, ok?" He said, stood up and took me to the bedroom to try and get some sleep.


	51. Blood heroes (Sam Wilson x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Sam Wilson so here goes nothing. The idea struck me today when I picked up the mail and the 'Give blood' newsletter was in my hand. My hubbie is a blood donor and I donate when I can so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made my research about how to write and depict people of colour and I'm a bit insecure about this so, please, tell me if I wrote something wrong or offensive. I'd appreciate it. This way, I can improve my writing. Thank you in advance.

Reader POV

I tilted my head as I looked up at the ceiling, bored to death as blood seeped out of my body and fell on the plastic bag. I always forgot to bring a book or newspaper when I came to the hospital to donate blood three times per year. If I could, I'd come more often but women have a limit of three times. Men have four. But I'm happy I can help.

My free fingers drummed against the armrest of the comfy chaiselongue the hospital provided and I snuggled further as I opened and close my right hand, trying to pump as much blood as possible just as the nurse instructed.

"You can sit here, Sir." I heard the nurse say and I lift my head to see an African-American man and I smiled a bit. I had to admit he was quite handsome. My eyes traveled up and down his toned body while he was looking at the syringe and followed the nurse's instruction. Nice brown eyes, nice smile with perfect white teeth and nice ass when he sat down.

His eyes flicked up and found me staring at him and I just looked away, faking interest in the plastic bag

His eyes flicked up and found me staring at him and I just looked away, faking interest in the plastic bag.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" The man said and I looked up at him.

"What is fascinating?" I asked, surprised.

"How can our blood can save so many lives." The man said. "I'm Sam."

"(Y/N). And yeah... I try to donate as much as I can. Anyone has someone who needs blood."

Sam nodded and stared at me. "During war, blood is like red gold. Having blood reserves can be the difference between life and death."

"You've gone to war?" I asked curiously. I titled my head at the sweater he was wearing. I couldn't make out the logo but looked military.

"Yeah... 58th Rescue Squadron. Pararescuer. Two tours."

"That's a long time. And thank you. Why did you come back, if I may ask?"

Sam just smiled sadly and nodded. "My wingman Riley. Flying a night mission, standard PJ rescue op, nothing we hadn't done a thousand times before. 'Til an RPG knocked Riley's damn ass out of the sky. Nothing I could do. Like I was up there just to watch."

"I'm sorry. Really. Being impotent is the worst feeling of all. My life doesn't look as dangerous or brave as yours. I'm only a social worker." I smiled and looked down as the nurse came to retrieve the needle. She came back and gave me an apple juice and a sandwich.

"I'm sure you help a lot of people too. Social workers deal with a lot of angsty stuff and family drama. It's another kind of bravery." Sam smiled and I hid my blush with the sandwich. It was not much but it was ham and cheese and it was really good. "So thank you to you too for helping out people."

"You'll make me blush, Sam." I said and Sam smiled widely. Oh, boy, that smile.

"Hey, I know it might sound forward but, can I invite you for a coffee? You're nice and good to talk to." Sam asked with another flashy smile of his.

I smiled widely and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Sure. I'd love to." I said and drank more juice. The day was definitely getting better.

*time skip brought by a blood drive at every building, replenishing blood reserves everywhere*

It's funny how time flies when you have fun with someone. That's what happened with Sam. We went to the café next to the hospital and spent time there, talking and laughing and drinking coffee.

He talked about his life in the military and I told him about some difficult cases I dealt with recently and Sam just stood there, listening intently, not judging. I felt like I found someone who understood what pain and suffering was. How difficult it was to deal with some issues because he dealt with them too in the veterans talks, helping people with PTSD.

But we also laughed when he was telling me jokes to cheer me up so, all in all, I had funa dn it had been a while.

When Sam and I exited the cafe, he took my elbow and pulled me closer, hugging me and kissing my temple. "It's been a pleasure meeting you. I hope we can repeat it soon, if you want." He said, still close.

I nodded fast, still blushing from the affectionate gesture and gave him my number. "Here. Next Friday?"

"Perfect. I'll call you." Sam said and was about to add something when someone interrupted us.

"Wing Boy has a date! Who's the lovely lady, Wilson?"

I turned around to see the Tony Stark with a blond guy and a man with... a metal arm? all smirking at Sam. He groaned in exasperation.

"Stark, leave us alone!"

"Nononononono. You can't leave us like that." Tony said and advanced on us like he was a peacock. "Tony Stark. And you are?"

"(Y/N) (L/N)." I said, awestruck.

"Lovely name. By the way, those are Steve and Bucky. Don't mind them. They're old." Stark said, waving at the two already scowling men. "Wilson, you have good taste. You should bring her next weekend for a party." With that, he left, leaving everyone behind. Steve and Bucky rolled their eyes and followed Tony but they winked at him and smirked.

I looked at Sam, still awestruck. "You know Stark? And Steve... that's Steve Rogers aka Captain America? Are you an Avenger? You don't look like it!" I exclaimed and Sam covered my mouth with his hand.

"Yeah... I'm an Avenger but I don't brag about it. I didn't want to tell you anything about it because I didn't want you to get influenced by that fact." Sam said and frowned sadly.

I mentally cursed. "I'm sorry. I... I really had a great time, Sam. Avenger or not, you're a great guy and I'd love to meet again next Friday." I said and took his wrist. I could feel his pulse point. "Forget Stark. Just a quiet meeting."

Sam smiled. "That I can handle. I'll pick you up at 6. Although I make no promises. Stark can be very persuasive."

I laughed as Sam walked away.

But Stark was persuasive. I ended up in Avengers Tower, Sam being the protective bird he is.


	52. The bird couple (Clint x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if another person died in Sokovia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea struck me and I had to write it before it left my head. Let’s say it left me quite shaken.
> 
> Warnings: Major character death. Extremely sad oneshot. Mourning and depression. You’ve been warned. 
> 
> In here, Laura is Clint’s sister. She and the kids are in the farm after her divorce.

"It is said that, when a bird dies, their partner dies with them. They mourn for life. 

Battle raged around you. Ultron summoned his army of robots. Sokovia was flying in the air and there were still a lot of civilians trapped in the mayhem running for their lives towards the SHIELD transport pods.

Rubble and dust filled your senses as you tried to protect the civilians and take them to safety. Although difficult, you managed. As Clint and Natasha, you were not a super soldier or had a suit nor you were a goddess. You were a terrific SHIELD agent and fought those metallic robots with guns and shocking batons like Natasha’s.

You were herding some civilians when you had to hide behind a concrete wall to dodge a rain of bullets. You popped up and shot back, killing two robots only to slump back on the floor, panting heavily.

“Babe, are you ok?” Clint’s concerned and strained voice sounded through the comms. 

“Yeah, just… catching my breath…” You said a bit breathless as you loaded your guns. You smiled a bit at hearing Clint grunt as he shot some arrows and killed some robots. “Be careful. I don’t want to lose my husband.” You chuckled and pulled away from your cover to keep shooting.

“Same here, baby.” The archer said.

“If you have finished your lovey dovey conversation, we’re kinda busy here.” Tony said flying around and using his repulsers.

His comment made you roll your eyes. “I love you too, Tony.” You chortled.

“I know.” He said and did a spin in the air while tearing apart another robot. 

\---------------------------------

After Tony, Thor and Vision shot Ultron and Hulk sent him flying, it was time to put the rest of the civilians to safety. By now, the city of Sokovia was plummeting to the ground and almost everyone was running for their lives, robots still swarming. 

You were with Clint and Maria, ushering the townspeople inside when a woman started to call for her son. 

“Costiel! Costiel!” The mother called and a kid could be seen among the debris., screaming and crying. Clint then ran towards him before you could stop him.

“Clint! Wait! Come back!” You called but he didn’t listen. You tried to reach out to him but the mob wouldn’t let you. After so much struggling, you were free and watched how Clint took the kid and turned around, only to watch Ultron fire the jet’s cannons.

Time slowed. Clint hugged the kid and closed his eyes, accepting his fate, you on his mind. You screamed in horror and ran to Clint, trying to reach him before Ultron would. At the last moment, Clint pushed the kid aside and screamed in pain as the bullets hit his chest.

“NOOOO!” You yelled, a blood-curling scream that resonated through the comms.A second later, Pietro was by him and you ran to Clint, shoving the speedster and looking down at the man you loved. 

“Clint! Clint! Please, don’t do this to me!” You pleaded, your shaking hands trying to stop the bleeding coming from the numerous bullet wounds. Pietro put a hand on your shoulder and you shook it away. 

“Seems like… I’m outta luck… still don’t know… how I lasted this long…” Clint chuckled a bit.

You smiled weakly and sniffed, wiping the tears that fell down your face and smudging your cheeks with Clint’s blood. Clint smiled a small smile and took one of your bloodied hands. “You’re… the best that happened… in my shitty life… You made me a better man. Thanks… for everything...” He coughed blood and you shushed him, telling him to save energy. “Guess time’s out… I love you, (Y/N)...” He said before letting out a shuddering breath, the life in his blue eyes vanishing. 

You freaked out. “Clint? Clint??? CLINT!! SOMEBODY HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME! WAKE UP! WAKE UUUUUP!” You screamed, shaking his body desperately, tears falling again down your cheeks. Pietro tried to pry you away but you shoved him again. “STAY AWAY FROM ME!” You seethed at him only to shake Clint’s body again. “WAKE UP!” You sobbed as some of the team came running to you, watching you hug Clint’s lifeless body and hiding your face on his neck.

“Stupid, stupid man. Why didn’t you run? Stupid stupid stupid…” You mumbled, rocking both of you back and forth. 

Pietro stood by you, feeling guilty for not seeing Ultron coming and not being able to save the old man, as he called Clint. You pushed him away and he just stood there in shock, not knowing what to do except watch. 

Some of the team gathered around you and Steve tried what Pietro did, to pry you away from Clint’s body. You struggled but Steve was way stronger and, with a cry, you buried your face on Steve’s chest, clutching his uniform as sobs wracked your body. 

Tony picked up Clint’s limp body and slowly put him on the floor of the transport pod, Pietro slumping on the seat next to him, his face hidden on his hands. Steve started to take you out of there when you heard Ultron’s distorted voice. Your eyes then flashed dangerously and grabbed Steve’s gun only to turn around and empty the clip in his eyes, screaming in rage. 

“If you stay here, you’ll die.” Ultron said.

“I just did. Do you know how it felt?” You replied bitterly. You grabbed your batons and charged at his heart but Wanda stopped you putting a hand on your shoulder. Her eyes glowed red and, suddenly, Ultron’s heart was in her hand. 

“It felt like this.” You both said, leaving the humanoid robot agonising. Wanda took you to the pod, sitting you down next to Clint where you took his hand and stroked it, in a trance.

\----------------------------------

Clint’s things were in boxes, ready to put them in storage. You looked around the now bare apartment, looking down at the two rings in your left hand, Clint’s wedding band hanging from a chain around your neck. 

The funeral was held a week after the accident and Clint was buried in the Barton’s farm where his sister Laura and her children were living after her divorce. You sat there in a daze, not acknowledging anyone, not even Laura or the kids, your nephews. 

You sighed and grabbed your purse and your backpack, full with Clint’s personal belongings and closed the door to never come back there. 

Arriving at the Barton’s family farm, you were welcomed by a grieving Laura, who gave birth to Nathaniel Clint Barton the same day Clint died. That didn’t help at all. 

\---------------------------------------

You quit SHIELD and the Avengers. You stopped going to the Tower. You never left the farm and focused on helping Laura raise her children the best you could in your current state. 

During the day, you would often be found staring into nothingness, absentmindedly stroking Clint’s wedding band or sitting by his grave and just being there, talking to him like he was still there. Like he could still hear you and you could imagine his arms wrapped around your waist. At night, when the kids were asleep, Laura tried her best to be there with you and take care of you. You’d always smile to her and wave her off.

“Thanks, Laura. Don’t worry about me. You should be the one taking care of yourself. For your kids. They need you. I’m fine.” You would usually tell her. 

But Laura wasn’t easily fooled so she talked to Natasha and Tony when she was visiting them at the Tower while the kids played with Thor, Pietro, Wanda and Sam.

“She barely smiles. She barely eats and I’m sure she doesn’t sleep properly. It’s like she’s not here anymore.” Laura said, her face filled with worry.

Tony sat down in silence. “It is said that, when a bird dies, their partners die with them. They mourn for life.” He mumbled before sipping on his Scotch. You were like a sister to him and he acted like a protective brother with you. He even walked you down the aisle to marry Clint. 

Laura sighed. “What can we do?” She asked Natasha and Tony.

Tony shook his head. “Only (Y/N) can decide.”

\-----------------------------------------------

One day, you came back to the Tower. You accepted Fury’s offer to come back and reinstate yourself as SHIELD Agent, upgrading you to Level 8 and to the team to help Steve and Natasha train the new roster of Avengers.

You avoided Pietro, a part of you still blaming him for not being fast enough to save your husband, and focused on training Sam and Wanda. 

You focused on work and training as it was the only thing that gave your ghost of life meaning. You barely interacted with SHIELD agents, who looked at you with pity as you walked past, eyes dull and body stiff. You stuck to Tony, Steve, Natasha, Wanda and Sam, seeing as they were the only ones you accepted in your shitty state of mind. They could all see your spirit died. You no longer smiled. You no longer made lame jokes or laughed. You didn’t listen to music or danced anymore. You ceased to exist.

Your demeanor changed too. Your training became harsh and strenuous, wearing Sam and Wanda out. Steve and you clashed more than once for your methods. You would snap at him but gritted your teeth and apologized to Sam and Wanda. In battle, you became fearless, not caring about risks and becoming reckless and bold. At Steve’s and Natasha’s lectures, you would just shrug it off. “We’re alive, right? That’s what counts.” Only to walk away to your room. 

But that would all change when you were found crying in a corner, hugging your knees and sinking down. Tony would hold you tight even though you’d try to shake him off. You’d clutch your T-shirt and let everything out, tears staining his cheeks too, the team seeing you breaking down from a corner, silently offering you morale support. It looked like recovery was starting inside you. A much needed one.

\------------------------------------

On a particular gruesome mission, the team and you were raiding a heavily guarded HYDRA base deep in the Montana plains, near Bozeman. Tony, Rhodey, Vision and Sam provided aerial cover while the rest were of you on the ground. You were paired up with Pietro and Bucky, who joined the team thanks to Steve and with who you became friends with.

Bucky and you were shooting at the enemies while Pietro was zooming in and out knocking them down. “This is too easy.” He smirked.

“Don’t get too cocky, Sonic. One day, your recklessness will kill you.” You chuckled, knowing full well what you were about because you left that behind. Something you and the rest of the team were grateful for.

“For once, I agree with you, (Y/N)”. Tony replied, whooshing up in the air.

“How sweet of you. Thank you, my dear ‘brother’.” You joked and Bucky shook his head, amused, in response.

Once the resistance was eliminated, you infiltrated the base, facing more HYDRA soldiers. The teams split and fought their way in trying to locate the lab where chemical weapons were stored and ready to be used against HYDRA’s threats.

“I have a bad feeling…” You mumbled as you neared the lab, Wanda and Steve joining your team, while the others were approaching another underground lab.

Steve went first and Bucky was watching everyone’s back.

“This is too quiet. Stay alert.” Steve said and kicked the door open only to stop a projectile with his shield. As if on cue, soldiers popped up from behind counters and columns and started shooting at the team, making you and everyone scramble to find cover.

Wanda used her powers to stop the bullets and fire them back at the soldiers only for Pietro to knock them down. Bucky and you finished them off.

“See? I told you it was too easy.” Pietro zoomed back to you and you playfully swatted his chest, chuckling.

“Everyone, secure the vials and the weapons and let SHIELD special team deal with this.” Steve said. “Natasha, report.” He said, wanting to know how the other team was doing.

Natasha huffed. “All clear here. We secured the vials.”

Bucky was keeping guard on the door while Wanda was using her powers to transport some of the chemicals and Steve carried the weapons outside. You picked up a small box with cyanide vials in it, careful not to drop it. Once the boxes were all kept safe, Pietro started to joke around with you.

“You’re a slow poke, Mrs. Barton.” Pietro joked and smirked at you over his shoulder.

You snorted and opened your arms, shrugging casually. “Yeah, well. I don’t need powers. I’m that awesome and…” You were cut short by the sound of a gun being shot and bullets hitting your back. You gasped in surprise and pain as you fell forward to the floor with a loud thud. Your body started to spasm due to shock as you fisted the dirt.

Pietro’s eyes widened and ran to you, carefully picking you up and taking you to Bruce so he could help you while Bucky growled and shot the dying soldier in the head. When Bruce saw you, he frowned sadly but started to tend to your wounds the best he could.

“There are too many bullet wounds and she's losing blood fast. I'll try my best but chances are slim.” He said as he covered your wounds with gauzes.

“Then tell me what to do and i will do it faster.” He said as he paced back and forth inside the jet. Tony ran and removed his mask and suit, gripping your hand tightly. 

“Barnes has taken care of that bastard. Please, hold on.” he said as your breath became shallow and you gripped his hand back. You smiled a bit through glazed eyes. 

“Hey, cheer up… Bruce is here… he'll help me…” you said before coughing blood and Tony sniffled as you screamed in pain as Bruce tried to take out all the bullets. Natasha ran inside with the others and started the engine of the jet.

“Don't you dare die here, (Y/N).” She said, concerned.

“I can get her faster to a hospital.” Pietro said and tried to pick you up but Bruce stopped him. 

“You'll do more damage than good. I have now removed the bullets but she's losing a lot of blood.” Bruce said and looked at Tony, shaking his head sadly. Truth is, the bullets hit vital organs and your lungs were collapsing. Hence, the shallow breath. 

You drew a shaky breath as blood trickled from your mouth. “Tony… take care of Laura and the kids. They'll need you and Natasha.” You said and the billionaire nodded and kissed your hand.

“Steve…” The super soldier sat next to Tony. “You and Sam take care of Tony. You know he's a big softie…” You hissed in pain as Bruce was working on your back.

Steve smiled a teary smile and nodded, kissing your head.

“Pietro…” you breathed out. The speedster crouched next to you, face filled with worry. You tilted your head and winced at the action. “I forgive you. You tried your best… to save Clint. Stop berating yourself.” You smiled and Pietro looked at you surprise. “What? You did see that coming…?” You muttered before coughing blood and wheezing and then, your eyes closed and you fell into blackness.

“(Y/N)...” Tony sobbed. “Hold on… Do something, Bruce!!” He pleaded as he kissed your hands and head. 

Bruce frowned sadly. “Her lungs collapsed and one of the bullets went really near her heart. I'm sorry…” he said, taking out his glasses.

Silence filled the jet, only broken by Tony's sobs as Steve held him tight and Natasha crying silently while piloting the jet. 

\------------------

Now there were two tombstones in the Barton's farm backyard, just under the big oak tree you and Clint loved so much. The team gathered around you and said their goodbyes before leaving. 

Laura and the kids left the farm and went to live with Tony, too many painful memories in there. This way they all could lean on each other and seek a much needed comfort. And Tony could protect the remaining Barton family.

But that didn't stop Tony from obsessing over security, much like he did when he created Ultron. Between Laura, Natasha, Bruce and Steve, Tony started to accept your death, stopping whatever new outrageous project he had. 

But it was Pietro who was the most affected. Even though you said you forgave him, he never forgave himself. He hadn't been able to save Clint and he hadn't been able to save you either so he became obsessed about being faster and faster, running around the world and trying to save whoever he could to the point of exhausting himself. Not even Wanda could soothe him so she, more often than not, had to knock him unconscious so he could rest. 

Clint's death shook you to the core. Both your deaths tore them apart and, in grieving, the team grew closer together. They became the family everyone needed. When the Lagos incident and the Accords happened, there were no dissensions. Tony and Steve went to General Ross and the UN and told them the Accords were a sneaky way to control human beings and their freedom.

“People died so people could be free. Signing The Accords would surely dishonour our friend's sacrifices.” Surprisingly, Tony said those words. “There have to be other ways to control the bad guys without putting the good guys families at risk.” The Avengers gathered around Tony, faces somber and sad but determined to stand their ground.

\-------------

“They're no longer a mess.” You said, looking down, a small smile on your lips.

Clint hugged you from behind and rest his chin on your shoulder, kissing it. “They'll always be our mess.” He said before you two turned around and left, vanishing in thin air.


	53. We're both winners (Sam Wilson x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea has been swimming inside my head for some days and I think I was watching some random TV show on TV when it flashed me. I still don't know how or why but here it is. Dedicated to RawrWilson (Wattpad) because she's Sam's soulmate and because Samrae are cute AF. ^^
> 
> Warnings: None that I can think of. Just fluff with some flirting.

Reader's POV

I walked through the gym, my exercises routine sheet in hand and looking around as I looked for the next fitness machine to use. I shook my head incredulously as I saw my supposed personal trainer bail on me, leaving me fending for myself in this somewhat cool gym.

Just so he wait until I finish. I'll submit a complaint about his unprofessional behaviour and I expect some actions on the gym part. The personal trainer better have a family emergency or have a severe case of diarrhea to ditch me. I don't tolerate being ditched like that!

I tilted my head as I tried to decipher the diagrams this damn paper showed. So far, I used the walking machine for 20 minutes to warm up and had used the rowing machine too. Now, I needed to find the peck deck machine. According to the paper, it strengthens your pectoral musculature. Looking down at my chest, I shrugged casually. 'Well, it certainly will help them look nicer, I guess.' I thought as I weaved through the machinery.

Some of the machines were already occupied by model-looking women and overly muscly men that were sweating like they were in a steam bath. But the women didn't sweat. It was like their pores were sealed with glue.

Sighing, I found the peck deck machine and put the towel on the leather seat. Leaving the paper sheet next to my water bottle, I checked the weights and, reading again the paper, put the designated weight. Then I sat and tried to grab the handlers. I had to stretch my arms a bit but then I started to pull at them, grunting a bit at the process. It didn't budge.

"Damn... this is hard..." I muttered under my breath and looked around, a bit embarassed but, so far, no one was paying attention to me. Good. I didn't want to add any more embarrassment. I stood up and checked the weight again. Maybe it was wrong? Suddenly, a male voice rang out and I jumped scared, hitting my head with one of the handles.

"Ouch..." I said and rubbed my head as I turned to see a handsome dark skinned man, his dark brown eyes twinkling with amusement and a small smile playing at his, I have to admit, beautiful lips. I blushed a bit at making a fool out of myself in front of this attractive man then smiled. "Hi!"

The man smiled back. "Sorry. I didn't want to scare you. I'm Sam." He said, sticking out his hand for me to shake. I took it and shook it, taking in his warmth. I could tell this man was warm. I still didn't know how he did it.

"I'm (Y/N). And it's ok. I was checking the weights. The handles wouldn't budge and I think I got them wrong. It's my first day here but the trainer ditched me and I don't know how this machine works." I smiled a bit embarrassed.

Sam's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh, that must be Mark." Then he frowned. "He's not the best around here. He tends to skip responsibilities as of late. One more complain and the boss will fire him. A lazy personal trainer is no good for business. Well, maybe I can help you. I'm a regular and know my way around here. Besides, I'm cooler than Mark." He winked at me.

I laughed at this. "I'm sure you are." Then shook my head and waved at the machine. "Ok, so show me." I said and Sam proceeded to tell me how the machine worked. I gotta say, watching him use the pec machine made my eyes linger on his well-built body. He wasn't lying when he said he was a regular. The man was fit but not too buff like those press bench addicts. And those legs surely were a killer. Focus, (Y/N).

Throughout the morning, Sam showed me around and told me which machines use and how to use them. We used the legs press bench, the leg extension machine, the lat pull down machine and many others while we were talking about each other.

"So, what made you start a gym routine?" Sam asked as he was helping me stabilise in the stability ball. My face was red from the exercise but also because he could see my back and ass.  
I cleared my throat.

"Well, I've had a nasty hip injury that had me immobilised for months and, once PT had ended, my body was all sluggish and the doctor suggested me it would be benefitial for myself to do some exercise. This way, my body would go back to normal. Plus, the forced rest made my anxiety spike and, well, my eating habits weren't the best." I laughed embarrassed as the ball squeaked and I fought for balance. Sam just nodded. He didn't seem to judge me and, for once, I felt comfortable. "What about you, Sam?"

Sam told me about him being an ex-militar and how his current job demanded his body worked at full power. Physical maintenance was a must so he was kind of a VIP in here. I nodded in understanding. Not all the jobs meant to be sitting in a lawyer's office from 9 to 5 picking up the phone. Something I'd like to change for something better.

"Seems legit. And this shows off." I smiled a bit and Sam tilted his head in surprise at my statement.

"Well, thank you. You don't look to shabby yourself." He smirked.

Once the route was finished and it was my turn to go to the showers and get ready to leave, Sam stopped me and opened his mouth.

"Look, I don't want to sound too straightforward but, would you like to have a coffee with me later?" He asked hopefully.

I blinked fast a couple of times and my eyebrows knotted in confusion but I was smiling. "Sure. I'd love to... Just... give me time to get ready. We both stink! I... meet you outside in an hour?" I asked, my eyebrows lifting a bit.

Sam smiled his beautiful smile and nodded. "Great. See you later." He waved and went to the men's locker room.

I watched as his figure disappeared behind the door and jumped in the air, startling some fake blonde bimbos that were walking next to me. I didn't care about them. I had a date with a handsome man!

*time skip brought by an author who tried to finish this oneshot before going to sleep*

General POV

That coffee date went wonderful. You two soon realized you had similar taste in music. You swapped books and recommended each other titles the other one might like. That's how Sam introduced you to mistery and crime novels, a genre you hadn't read but already loved it and you introduced him to science-fiction ones.

Every time you two met, you spent hours talking about different topics. You felt at ease with each other. It was a nice friendship. But a part of you had other feelings for the brunet man. You were always caught looking into his dark eyes or staring at his back muscles when he was teaching you how to run properly. The man ran fast and you were slow as a snail. Not to mention your endurance. Sam was teaching you how to breathe properly so you wouldn't have breathing problems. Then he'd proceed to tell you how to put your shoulders and back. Movement was key to avoid unnecessary movements that would tire you out and affect your training.

One day, you quit your job. It was draining and dull. You found a better job in a videogames company as an art designer, something you studied for at University. You loved your job and your workplace. Not to mention it paid better than the lawyer.

That day, you stayed up late and you and one of your coworkers left when it was already dark. She lived nearby so you had to take a taxi to go home. But a man tried to steal your purse and you freaked out and punched him in the face but he punched back and stole the bag anyways. Luckily, your phone and keys were in your pocket and your credit card was at home, but leaving you penniless. You dialed Sam and told him what happened.

Once you were home, Sam's face was serious. "I'm teaching you self-defence." He said. Unknown to you, his feelings towards you had grown over the months. He berated himself for not being there for you. He cared for you and wanted you safe. You just nodded and smiled thankfully.

*time skip to six months brought by Sam and you dancing like dorks in your living room*

Sam told you the truth. He was an Avenger. He was friends with Steve Rogers aka Captain America, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff and the rest of the awesome team. Once the shock wore off, they welcomed you and teased you endlessly thinking Sam and you were dating but both of you denied the evidence. Tony, Clint, Natasha, Bucky and others smirked and had a pool, making bets about how long would it take the Wing Man to ask you out.

Currently, Sam and you were in the ring sparring and putting what you learned to test.

"Let's make a bet. If I win, you pay for dinner. If you win, I pay for dinner. What do you say?" Sam smirked.

You tilted your head and smirked back. "It all ends up in you and me having dinner, right, Wilson?" You arched an eyebrow. "Deal. Prepare your bills because you're going to pay."

"I don't know, (L/N). I value my bills. Ready? Now!" Sam lunged at you and you dodged him. You kicked him in the shin but he countered and hit your back. You went on like this and some of the team stopped to look at you and placed their bets.

Natasha, Maria, Wanda and Pepper betted on you. Bucky and Clint too, just to annoy his friend. Both of you were smiling andm when Tony made fun of Sam, you took the split second it took for him to glare at the billionaire to throw him over your shoulder and pin him down to the mattress.

A chorus of "Oooohhhh" was heard and Sam groaned as he hit the mat.

"Looks like you're paying, Wilson. I won." You smiled cheekily at him.

Sam smiled back then softly put his hand on your neck. "No, I'm the winner here." He smirked before pulling you down in a passionate kiss.

The rest of the team wolf whistled and bills were given to the winners of the bet. Then they left the training room to give you privacy.

When you pulled out for air, you both smiled. "We're both winners, Sam. We're both winners." You breathed out before leaning for another kiss.


End file.
